I Love You? Impossible!
by Haruhana Hibana
Summary: Xylona is turning 21 and her 'birthday gift' was to join the Varia. Allowing her to join is one thing, accepting her is another. And when the table turned, she and the Boss are in love, which everyone once thought was impossible. A Xanxus X OC fanfic :) 'X' marks the spot ;)
1. Chapter 1: Off to see the new Sky

**Hello! This is kinda like my first time writing a fanfic and I really have no idea what style of writings you guys prefer so please review! :) This way I'll know how to change and improve. ^^**

**Anyways, this story is a Xanxus X OC Fanfic. I realized the difficulty of keeping Xanxus OOC throughout this story since Xanxus character is not exactly cut out for well romantic love... But well love changes people so probably this is a new side of Xanxus? ;) Heh! Anyways hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC, Xylona Veronica Imperiale. Credits goes to Akira Amano, without her creation of such a fabulous manga, the approx. 24K of Fanfics would not have existed. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Off to see the new Sky**

So this story is about how I ended myself up in a huge mess. Ok, not really actually. Well, I am born to the Vongola famiglia, the largest and most powerful mafia famiglia in Italy. My mum passed away when I was only five, so my dad brought me up in a sense. But I was lonely most of my childhood, since my dad works under Iemitsu, the CEDEF Chief and external advisor of Vongola. So well, I really rarely see him since he is busy going all around the globe to complete assignments and missions. That's the downside really, cause once he is gone, he will be back months later and I have to stay in the Vongola Mansion. That doesn't mean that I have a really relax time. I was kept under Nono's tight watch and spend all my time learning many life skills, mannerisms and attend school. It was really strict training but it helped my tolerance to grow, keep my temper under rigid control and I have grades of a scholar. The upside however, is that he always remember to bring back a little gift for me from the place he visits! Well I was hoping to receive a gift from him since he was overseas in Japan and in two weeks time, I'm turning 21! Yay I'll finally be an adult! A knock on my door disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Miss, a parcel from your dad," a servant carefully placed it on my table before bowing and taking her leave.

"Thanks!" I replied happily, skipping to the table and opened the table.

"I wonder what he brought me this time," I wondered loudly.

Opening the box, I gasp at the sight of a baby pink Yukata with pink sakura prints. It was so pretty; I can't help but squeal in delight as I lifted it out to try it on. Upon doing so, an envelope slipped out from between the Yukata. Curious, I stooped down and opened it. Inside was a note, with a ticket paper clipped to it.

Written on the note was:

_Dearest girl,_

_You are turning 21 in a month, aren't you excited? As my mission is still on going and it would be impossible for me to make it back to Italy in time, I attached part one of your present, a ticket to Japan. Also, you are finally deemed old enough by me to start participating in Vongola missions, as such I want you to come Japan and join me to complete the mission that I'm currently working on. Iemitsu have also given consent. Hope to see you soon!_

_Love, Daddy_

Gasp! A ticket to Japan?! Are you joking daddy? I thought silently. That is the most incredible present of all! . I was so excited; I nearly forgot how to breathe. Looking at the ticket, EEK! The flight was tomorrow morning and I haven't even pack! I instantly turned into an insane machine, grabbing my clothes and things to stuff them in my luggage. That night, I could barely sleep, it was so exciting and I really couldn't wait. Well at least that sleepless night helped me to fall asleep on the plane instantly. It was a tedious 13-hour flight. When I reached Narita airport, I could barely walk due to jet lag and a really sore leg. Seems like sitting for too long has caused me a very painful ass and cramps in my leg. As I strolled out into the arrival hall, a young teenage boy came up and spoke to me in fluent English.

"Hi! Are you Miss Xylona Veronica Imperiale? It's nice to meet you! I'm Basil, a member of CEDEF and Iemitsu's apprentice. Your dad Matteo instructed me to escort you to your residence in Namimori."

I stared at this Basil dude for a moment before replying, "Hi please call me Xylona, a pleasure to meet you Basil. Ummm… Well, where's this Namimori and when will I see my dad?"

"Oh! Namimori's a quiet town in Japan. Sweet, small and lovely, you will see what I mean when you reach there. Well, you will see him once you get off the car," replied Basil, giving his cheerful and brilliant smile.

Wow, I thought inwardly, this guy is pretty cute, as I followed him to the pick up point.

Well I stopped dead in my tracks before I even reached the pick up point. In front of me was this luxurious white limousine and at the rate of Basil walking towards it, well it literally shouts out saying to me, "I'm here for you!" Oh my god! This is the best thing that ever happened in my life!

Squealing in delight, I entered the car as the chauffer helped me to load my luggage. After I got used to the sight of velvet chairs, carpeted floor and a built in mini fridge, I turned to Basil and asked, "What's going on here actually? I heard things about the choosing of a new Vongola boss but I actually didn't know what was going on."

Basil paused at my question before answering, choosing his words carefully. "Well, it started off with the choosing of the Vongola Decimo. However, Vongola Nono and External advisor did not agree on the same successor, which led to the Ring conflict. Well the two parties are the Varia and Iemitsu's son, Tsuna. Skipping all the mess they caused during the fight, Tsuna emerged as the successor and Vongola Decimo. You will get to meet them during your stay, but now the big issue is that Varia is not happy and therefore, the CEDEF were called to ensure that they do not harm the Decimo and his guardians. Do you get it?"

Well, that was a ton to remember, but well I managed to piece them together after some thought. I nodded my head in reply and started out of the window as limo whizzes pass the urban landscape of Tokyo into the outskirts.

Two hours later, we finally reached Namimori. Stepping out of the car, I saw a familiar face.

"DADDY!" I screamed, running into his embrace. He just picked me up so easily and gave me a good hug before staring at me.

"Are you sure you are turning 21 this year? You still look like 15! Hahahaha!" He laughed as he whisked me into the house. "Welcome to your new house for this month or so, you can do anything you like except burning it down," he continued teasing me.

"Dad," I grumbled as he gave me a naughty wink.

After an hour or so of catching up and settling down, Dad called me out of my room into the dining. Well not exactly to eat but to get to business. I was going to attend my first meeting in CEDEF!

The room was silent while Iemitsu elaborated on the situation at hand. Varia was now being watched closely in case they had something up their sleeve. Their Boss, Xanxus, was not someone who would give in to failure that easily, in that case it would mean that he will try to grab the Vongola Decimo title even if it cost his life. So the plan for today was a mingling session with the Vongola and Varia at the Vongola hotel slightly out of Namimori. It would be a grand one so as to not insult the Varia, since they are Vongola high-class assassin squad and well, they normally expect to be treated like royalty. Hmmm… This will be interesting, I thought as I walked towards my room to get ready.

After two hours or so, the limousine drew up to the front of CEDEF residence to pick up the team. I emerged out of the front door in a formal black cocktail dress, with my long wavy brunette hair hung loosely behind my shoulders and my make up was faint enough that one can barely notice.

"Is this appropriate?" I asked Dad as I spun around to show to him, my slight curls bouncing in the process.

"Very appropriate. Now, let's head down shall we?" Dad smiled and stretched out his hand to invite her into the limo.

The ride was a pretty short one and before I realised, I was whisked into the grand hotel. Well it wasn't that it didn't look like a hotel; it's just that it looked so extravagant that it was more palace-like than a hotel! Grand staircase, chandelier, red carpet and diamond-studded velvet sofa. If it wasn't enough, it had more than 200 suites and the compound took up more than 6 acres of land. Well, if I had not stayed in the Vongola Mansion before, I probably passed out. As I entered the Dining Room whereby they are going to have dinner tonight, I was appalled. It didn't seem right that there wasn't a lavish and long table that stretches across the room. It was like a ballroom, except that there was a long buffet line and a few chairs and table. Seems like they prefer to stand and eat, I silently thought.

"Hello everyone!" came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway.

Turning around, I saw a crowd of twenty people or so, clad in smart white suits. The small guy in the middle was around Basil's age, his brown hair sticking up messily from his friendly little face. On his shoulder sat a little baby wearing a fedora. OMG OMG! It's Reborn the world's strongest hitman! Ahhhhhh! I resisted an urge to lunge forward and cuddle him. He is so cute!

"Ciaossu!" said Reborn as he bounced off the brown hair guy's shoulder and walked over to Iemitsu.

"Ah Reborn, Tsuna and the rest, welcome, welcome. Feel free to mingle around before the Varia comes."

"HIIIIEEEEE!" cried Tsuna at the mention of Varia. That triggered a lot of reaction from the crowd.

"DAME TSUNA!" said Reborn, giving him a kick in the shin.

"Juudaime!" cried a guy with weird looking grey hair, rushing forward to catch the stumbling Tsuna.

"Maa maa, careful Tsuna" chuckled a super tall and handsome guy standing on the left side of Tsuna.

"Shut up baseball freak!" cried the former guy.

Well a commotion broke up and a guy with onyx black hair and a handsome face walked to a corner of the room, folded his arms and ignored them. I caught myself staring at his charming features only to blink away when I realised Reborn was in front of me.

"Ciaossu Xylona! How are you?" said Reborn in his cute, unique voice.

"H-how do you know my name?" stuttered I, taken aback.

"Easy, I know everyone in the Vongola family. You are Matteo's only daughter, Xylona," replied Reborn with an innocent smile.

"WOW! You are really a super cool hitman! You know and so much." I exclaimed.

"Well, in the mafia, you gain advantage if you know your opponents," Reborn simply said before continuing, "well, I guess you know Tsuna already, the Vongola Decimo. The guy on his right is his Storm guardian Gokudera, on his left his Rain Guardian Yamamoto. The one behind is his Sun guardian Ryohei and that annoying baby clinging on to the blonde, Dino, is Lambo, the Lightning guardian. And the guy at that corner in which you were gazing at earlier is Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud guardian."

"Oh," I nodded, still gazing around the room, "I shall go and talk to them. Bye Reborn." Giving Reborn a friendly hug, I left to talk to the rest.

Well, after half an hour, I finally had an idea who I'm going to be working with for the rest of my life.

The Boss, Tsuna is shy and cute. He perfectly fits the role of harmonizing, as he was always ready to compromise and make sure that everyone works well together. Sadly his courage is well… nearly zero since he gets paranoid at things very easily, thus his nickname "Dame Tsuna".

Gokudera is just Tsuna's super loyal but highly annoying puppy. The only difference from a real puppy is that he says "Juudaime" every time instead of "woof".

Yamamoto is really friendly, funny and a tall hottie, it seems to be hard to get on his bad side.

Lambo is pretty cute, but a little devilish spoilt brat when he wants his way.

Ryohei is basically loud. Like really loud. A mere one-minute conversation nearly made me deaf. He also loves to do things to "THE EXTREME", which is freaky at times. Imagine "killing to THE EXTREME". Yikes.

Hibari was just… Mr Untouchable Hottie who didn't like crowding and simply ignores you. Fortunately, or more like unfortunately he didn't exactly ignore me but said "I'll bite you to death if you continue talking" and well, there goes our conversation…

* * *

**That's all for this chapter, hope it's so far so good! Sorry that the Varia haven't arrive, but they will in the next chapter! :) Thanks for the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Their Hot Boss is a Devil

**Hello~ I'm back with chapter two (Y) Hehehe! And here's comes the boss:) Stalking into the story like a boss. Ok I'm just crapping. Heh! Anyways I seriously do need more reviews so that I know I'm on the right track and won't disappoint you:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Their Hot Boss is a Devil**

Varia was taking a long time to come, I wondered but just as soon as my thought popped up, an extremely loud voice echoed in the room.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ALL YOU USELESS TRASH!" cried this guy? Or girl with super long white hair, wildly trashing his sword in the air.

"Ushishishishi… Make way for the prince," said this guy with blonde bangs covering his eyes completely and a crown to accessorize it, giving the white hair guy a nudge.

"VOIIIIIII! Why you nudge me you brat!" he screamed.

"Squ! Stop screaming please," said this ridiculous looking sissy guy with sunglass. Tskkk are you serious this bunch of uncivilized people is Vongola's elite assassin team?

"Don't block the door! Make way for Boss," said this heavily armed gangster-faced guy. Right they really are Varia members…

"The white hair guy is Squalo, the prince is Belphegor, the sissy is Lussuria, the gangster is Levi and the small baby is Mammon," replied Reborn, reading my secret thoughts. Eek! No privacy.

Suddenly, in came this tall guy with messy raven coloured hair, clad in a dark cape. Other than the frown and his eyes in slits, he looked extremely handsome; the kind who's not friendly on the outside, but somehow has his charming ways. Just as I was gazing dreamily at his face, Tsuna exclaimed.

"HIIIIEEEEE! Xan-xanxus…"

OMG that tall hottie was Xanxus? Argh what am I thinking? He was the bad guy that plotted against his adoptive father and tried to steal the ring… Sigh, I thought. So there are three hotties in the room and two of them are untouchable, how unfortunate.

After Iemitsu babbled something about the reason for gathering, dinner was ready and it was time to tuck in. The food smelt so good and I realised how hungry I was. I took a plate and filled it up with some aglio oglio, baked chicken and salad. I turned around to find my dad but he was talking to Iemitsu. Not wanting to disturb them, I turned to find a corner.

"Hii~ who are you, never seen you before. Not involved in the ring squabble were you?" smiled the Lussuria guy, who had his plate delicately filled with food.

Before I could reply, Squalo yelled at Lussuria.

"VOIIIIIII! Why are you talking to her and who is she?"

"Ushishishishi, don't interrupt peasant," grinned Belphegor at Squalo, hinting me to answer.

"Ummm, hi I'm Xylona and my dad is Matteo, member of CEDEf," I said shyly.

"VOIIIIIII! I don't like C-"cried Squalo, but was interrupted when Lussuria slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Ahhhh what a pretty name! Starts with 'X' like our boss. And OMG I love your hair! It's so pretty," squealed Lussuria in delight. I laughed at Lussuria reaction, and thought, mmm they aren't that bad actually.

"Ushishishishi, what are you here for today, when you actually not involved in the ring conflict peasant?" asked Bel, still sticking up to that wide grin.

"I'm actually not sure, my dad told me I'm ready to start picking up missions, wait did you just call me a peasant-" I began feeling offended but was interrupted by Iemitsu.

"Well, other than the mingling session among Vongola members, we would like to introduce a new member, Xylona, who is assigned by the Ninth to join the Varia," said Iemitsu.

His announcement was met with a mixed reply. Shocked gasp from the Vongola guardians and Tsuna fainted instantly.

"Juudaime!" screamed Gokudera, lunging forward to catch him.

My jaw nearly hit the ground, "jo-join Varia?"

Lussuria was leaping with joy and clapped his hands.

"VOIIIIIII! She's a weak-" Squalo started but got cut off by Lussuria, "Welcome to Varia, ignore Squalo, he often underestimate others."

While everyone was discussing about the new announcement, my dad pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Xylie, I know I didn't tell you about the arrangement earlier but you really have to trust our decision. We have our reasons for doing so and I do hope you understand. You will find out why soon enough," Matteo explained, putting his arms around his precious daughter.

"It's ok dad! I think they are an ok bunch and I'm sure I'll be able to cooperate and work with them," I smiled back, showing my sweetest grin.

"Ah! That's my girl," said Matteo, sighing in relief, patting his daughter's head. I nodded and took off to find my new teammates.

"Ah! Here comes our newest member!" beamed Lussuria.

Among all the Varia members, Lussuria was the sweetest and nicest, and not to mention, the most girly. Haha!

Well, the Levi certainly didn't even bother about her, Squalo was too busy well going on a screaming rampage and waving his sword wildly and Mammon just carefully peered at me before saying, "Hopefully you are worthy enough to bring in more money." And well, Bel being Bel, laughed annoyingly before commenting, "hopefully peasant will meet Varia quality". That remark was met with scoffs from the Varia members. Mmm… I glared at them and wondered what Varia quality meant. Seems like I have to do some research on my new family tonight.

I walked over to Xanxus shyly, who have been quiet and frowning since his arrival.

"Hi Xanxus, it's my pleasure to meet you."

Xanxus swept his gaze across her, pausing to stare at her outstretced hand before deciding to look away and ignore her. There was an awkward silence before I realised that Xanxus refuses to accept her handshake, so I decided to walk away. It was time to go back so it served as a good reason to excuse myself and save me from further awkwardness. Oh wells, so much for his good looks, his attitude just failed him, thought I, following Dad out of the hotel. Well, little did I know that it might have been the sweetest reaction Xanxus would ever give to me…

Once I reached back, I switched on my laptop before grabbing my make up remover and cleared my make up. Sigh, I would have been happier working with Tsuna and his guardians, but at second thought, they are all around 15 and joining them would mean that I'm the oldest. Well that explains why I end up with the stuck up Varia?

Thinking of Varia just spoiled my mood when I thought of Xanxus reaction when I extend my greetings. How idiotic, even Hibari acknowledged my presence with a "hn".

Well, searching through the Vongola highly confidential files, I finally found Varia and read up on them.

"The Varia is the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. The requirement to join Varia is to be able to be fluent in at least seven languages."

I read out loud. Well I do meet the requirements or maybe even exceed it. Let's see, English, Italian, French, Spanish, German, Greek, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin (some Cantonese) and Arabic, that's 10. But that doesn't mean I am suitable to join them! Firstly, I'm not trained, secondly I can't even bear to kill animals, how can I even go on missions to assassinate people. Ok that is insane, I face-palmed. I'm joining such a team even without any experience at all. Is Nono crazy? I wondered out aloud, walking to have a shower.

When I came out, I found a note on my table.

It said:

_Dearest Xylona,_

_I know it is really mean that I just assigned you to the Varia without earlier notice, but I really think that they need a woman in their lives so that they will not go overboard. Also, I know you had a tough childhood that makes you string, so I'm sure that you will be able to go well with the Varia and if possible, even change them. You will be going to the Varia Japan residence at tomorrow. You don't have to bring much as things will be provided. I apologize once again for putting you in such a position. Don't worry about Varia mistreating you; you are protected under Decimo's orders and mine. All the best!_

_Love, Nono_

Well, Déjà vu, this letter swooped onto my table after I bathed to answer my question. Sigh seems like my 21st birthday is not only going to be without my dad, it is going to be the worst ever. Sighing, I just had to pack everything that I needed before I go to sleep. I had the sense to pack as little as possible. Fancy bringing five baggages to an all guy's 'fortress', I probably lose everything…

Back in the Varia headquarters, the members were, well, doing their bedtime routine as usual. And that simply means screaming, shouting, fighting and making a mess.

"VOIIIIIII! Which trash took my pillow!" screamed Squalo as he ran across the hallway, slashing at anything in his way.

"Ushishishishi, the prince needs his beauty sleep, anyone offer to give me a good massage?" chuckled Belphegor, ducking underneath Squalo's incoming sword.

"I offer if you give me a good price," said Mammon monotonously before ducking, when 10 knives started flying in his direction.

"Ahh you guys! Stop messing everything I got to keep the place clean so that it will be an nice environment for the new girl," grumbled Lussuria as he picked up the vase shards that Squalo just deposited in his sword charge and toss them out of the window.

"Ah boss! What do you think of the girl?" asked Leviathan, back to his lick-boss-boots business.

"VOIIIIIII! She looks weak," cried Squalo, waving his sword threateningly again.

"No one asked your opinion trash," grinned Bel, "Peasant could help us do all the cooking and cleaning for the prince".

That led to another normal squabble between Bel and Squalo.

"Ah! She's so sweet I'm sure boss wouldn't mind a lady in the house," squealed Lussuria, using his arm to shield a blow from Levi.

Xanxus gave them all a glare. Seriously these fights, noises are getting on his nerves. He wasn't even in a good mood after losing in the battle and these fools are not helping, not to mention tired.

"Shut up and scram!" he yelled at the noisy squabbling members, hurling his wine cup at them. Well, that made them all scurry back into their rooms.

Fuming, Xanxus walked back to his room and slammed the door shut. Things had not been going his way since he was a child. This really gets on his nerves. Despite all those, the new member promised by CEDEF surprised him.

A girl to join his elite squad is way impossible. She will be the largest hindrance ever, not to mention weak and frail. He already decided to give the girl the worst time she can ever imagine. And that is if she even makes it for one day. Tiredness blanketed him before he could think more, allowing him to slip into dreamland faster than usual.

* * *

**Omg... crappy ending. I really didn't know how and what to write and how to make Xanxus sound like some big bad meanie without the use of colorful profanities. Basically I cracked my brain to think of a good way to end and this is the best I got. Well I've tired. *Sniffles* Anyways, please review so that I know how to correct! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: All Hell break loose

**Oh Gosh! It's chapter three already! :O And yay! Two reviews! Thank you LaughterGirl and Bokviki, your reviews really encourage me! ^^ This chapter is ridiculously unfortunate. Sorry my dear OC to put you these trauma! Forgive your evil writer xP *sheepish grin* anyways, *drumrolls* here comes the badass boss and his temper :) Enjoy and hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**All Hell Break Lose**

Morning came way too fast. I was up instantly when I heard a knock on the door.

"Xylie, are you awake?"

I instantly recognized that voice and sat upright in bed.

"Dad?"

"Hey dear, are you ok? Are you ready to start working with Varia? I'm really sorry it didn't turn out as what you-"

I ran forward to hug my dad, cutting his sentence, "It's really ok Dad! I'm up for this challenge and I'm not a young kid anymore. I'll write to you often ok?"

Dad could not find anything else to say to me, so he just gave me a hug before leaving to work again. And my life in Varia officially began here.

The car pulled up in front of a huge mansion in the thick forest of the outskirts of Namimori. I gasped as I stepped out of the car, shocked at the size of the supposed "Varia residence in Namimori".

It wasn't even their actual HQ, which means their HQ is probably the size of the Vongola Mansion. Not another maze... Sighing, I picked up my bag and slowly opened the door. The sight and state of the hall scared me. It was as grand as the Vongola Mansion, not to mention, spotless clean. It was so... Not Varia. My impression of their house would have been… messy, dark, dirty, smelly and well simply just the opposite of what I am seeing. I walked down the hallway into the large living room. It was Victorian style, carefully finished with renaissance ornaments. I walked over to one that was nearby, carefully stroking it edges.

"Ushishishishi, the peasant has arrived" chuckled someone familiar from behind. The voice shocked me, but not enough for me to give a huge reaction.

I simply turned around and smiled at him sweetly, "Oh it's you Belphegor, how are you doing? And do you mind calling me Xylona rather than peasant?"

Before I realised what was he laughing at, six knives flew in my direction.

"AHH!" I screamed as I instantly duck down and rolled away from the incoming knives. I turned and ran down the hallway, only to scream in horror and pain as a knife lodge into my left calf. I tripped and fell flat on the ground, wincing at the impact. I tried to get up to remove the knife, but before I could do so, a deafening yell paralysed me.

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT'S THIS TRASH?"

That literally brought almost the entire Varia to the scene. I heard a few footsteps as I meekly looked up to face the freaky longhaired guy. He was standing a few inches in front of me. He was glaring angrily at me with his hands on his hips, his sword barely touching my nose.

I was too terrified to get up; the only thing that managed to escape my mouth was "if you want to kill me, please do it quick" as I quickly squeezed my eyes tightly and buried my face in my hands.

There was a sudden violent burst of laughter.

"Shishishi, what kind of reply is that? I never heard anyone said that to us before," grinned Bel the one who knifed my calf.

"VOI! If that's what you want, we will!" Squalo lifted his sword menacingly.

Lussuria instantly dived forward and said, "don't worry darling, Squalo was just kidding," as he gave Squalo a hard nudge in his sides.

"VOIIIIIII! What's that for? Anyways, there was orders from Nono that we are suppose to keep you or we will be disbanded," Squalo spat angrily, unhappy that he was not able to kill someone.

"But if you disobey us, you will receive hell! Do you understand," Squalo yelled.

I wondered what is he thinking yelling at me when I was literally at his feet. I would turn really deaf at this rate. I nodded my head vigorously before he uses that as an excuse to punish me.

"Good, now get up and cook us dinner. After dinner, clean up the kitchen and tidy the library. I'll give you another set of orders for tomorrow morning," said Squalo, turning around and strutted off.

Mammon and Levi left since there wasn't anything funny to see.

Bel leaned against the wall and grinned at me, I bet he must be wondering how I would stand up. Sadistic pervert, I thought angrily as I struggled to stand up. Suddenly, two hands came from behind to support me up. Turning around, I was shocked to see Lussuria smiling at me.

"Are you ok dear? Squalo scared you didn't he!" said Lussuria in his normal sugary voice.

I nodded my head and meekly said, "Thank you umm… May I address you as Lussuria?"

"Nah, you don't have to call me that! You can call me Lussy or Lussorella* ok?" (Sorella is older sister in Italian) Lussuria said and gave me a wink.

"Haha! Ok thank you Lussy," I smiled as I borrowed his support to stand up.

"You are well come darling~ Oh oh! Can I call you Xylie? Pleaseeee!" giggled Lussuria excitedly. I couldn't help but shared his enthusiasm and nodded my head, smiling for the first time since I entered this house.

This happiness did not last long when suddenly Bel cut in and said, "You better get to the kitchen and make us dinner. If you are late, the prince will not let you go so easily, peasant."

I was taken aback by his sudden harshness, since he was normally smiling despite giving cutting remarks. But now his mouth was merely a straight line, his smile gone.

I looked and Lussuria just shrugged it off as if nothing had happened.

"Do you need me to show you where the kitchen is?" Lussuria offered, seeing me lost in my thoughts.

"Oh yes please, Lussy," I smiled at him.

Lussuria was really the best and the sweetest in the Varia. I am so lucky to have him around or I wouldn't even survive the first day over here. I hurried to catch up with him when I winced and saw the knife still lodge in my calf. I gingerly pulled it out, only to see blood oozing out. Sighing, I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and tied it around my wound. Seems like I got to tend to it after I prepare dinner…

Back in Xanxus office, Squalo was making a racket about how I really came and how much he was already pissed off by me. Xanxus was not in a good mood ever since he lost the Vongola Sky ring to the scumbag and this piece of trash in front of him came in with news of the new girl. It didn't improve his mood; in fact Squalo worsened it with his noisy and loud rant that Xanxus could not bear the noise any longer.

Grabbing his wine glass, he flung it towards Squalo head and it hit him squarely at the back.

"VOIIIIIII! What's that for you stupid Trash?!" Screamed Squalo, finding his hair drenched with wine.

"Shut up and get lost you scum!" threatened Xanxus grabbing his empty wine bottle.

With that Squalo quickly scampered away before more damaged could be done on him.

The kitchen was spotless and bare. And that for once, was not a good thing since I had almost nothing to work on. Opening the fridge I gawked at the pathetic amount of food they had. It was simply just a few pieces of meat and vegetable that looked like they are going to grow mould in a few days. Well, and a lot of random food that simply won't work well much with one another. Sighing, I grabbed them all out and placed them on the table to see what I have to work with. After an hour of cutting, cleaning and cooking, a sweet aroma drifted out of the kitchen, announcing that it was almost time for dinner.

Belphegor smelt it first and he came out of his room. "Shishishi, is dinner done? The prince is hungry!" snickered Bel as his came into kitchen only shocked and speechless at what lay in front of him.

"Oh hi Bel, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, you can have a seat at the dining table first," I told him as I carefully topped up whipped cream on each petite tiramisu.

I probably had to thank them for their horrid ways of shopping, buying weird random items that would suit to make desserts, but hard to make a decent main course. I watched as Bel walked out of the kitchen looking half dazed before turning back to finish garnishing the lasagna with pathetic scraps of coriander. I was really happy with what I could get out from those horrid ingredients. Beef lasagna as the main course accompanied by warm bread with cheese as sides and tiramisu as dessert. I also managed to make cappuccino from the remaining coffee beans. The Varia kitchen was heaven for chefs. They simply had all the cookware, bakeware to make any kind of cuisine you can think of. Well the downside was that the members had no knowledge about making use of them and hence buying whatever food they felt like. Seems like I need to do the shopping for them.

"Dinner is served," I called out to the Varia members.

Only Bel was there when I went out to lay the table. He was grinning stupidly at me when I put the cappuccino at Xanxus seat. I could only stare back dumbly at him, wondering what he was trying to imply, but I simply shrugged it off and continued with my work.

"AHH! Xylie! What a surprise, you make so good food! OMG it's Italian cuisine, we haven't eat it for a long time since we came to Japan! You are so thoughtful honey~," sang Lussuria as he danced happily into his seat.

"Haha! Thanks Lussy for your praise," I grinned as I pull back the chair for him to take a seat.

"VOIIIIIII! What is all the noise you trash!" yelled Squalo as he stepped into the dining, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that dinner was Italian cuisine. "Hmm not bad, you still know how to cook Italian cuisine," Squalo examined the food before sitting down.

I pulled out the chair for Mammon and Levi, helping them to their seat. Suddenly, a dark tall shadow fell from the doorway.

"Boss!" cried Levi, perking up from his seat. I rolled my eyes and muttered, not another boss' puppy. Xanxus stalked towards his seat, inspecting the food with his ruby eyes.

His gaze landed on the cappuccino, I gulped as I remembered Bel's sly grin. He must have known something that I didn't know about Xanxus…

Before I could react a coffee mug came flying in my direction. I barely had time to duck but the hot cappuccino scalded my right cheek and right arm. I slumped onto the floor in extreme pain as I clutched my painful arm and cheek.

"Xylie!" cried Lussuria in shock but instantly stop when he caught sight of Xanxus glare.

All the Varia guardians are so shocked they didn't know how to react. Even Bel stopped grinning. They could not believe that their Boss was so angry for just a cup of cappuccino, and could not imagine that the girl didn't even say a single word after being attack. No screaming, no crying, nothing. It was not that I'm not scared. I was paralyzed with terror that my brain didn't know how to react.

Xanxus acted as if nothing had happened, he simply gulped down some tequila before digging into the lasagna. I took this chance to go back into the kitchen because I really didn't know what I should do.

The kitchen was sparkling clean after I washed up the area. Unfortunately, my right cheek and arm was till hurting even after I put ice on them. I need proper medication, however, I didn't have any since I didn't expect myself to be injured on the first day of my stay. I just put some antiseptic that I had before going off to find the library.

The Varia Residence was a huge maze. I took nearly half an hour before I found it in the west wing. The library was Victorian style, lit by six wall lights and a chandelier. Red carpet coupled with velvet draperies were illuminated by the light. It was like the libraries in the old Victorian palace, except that this library sure needs a lot of clearing up. Layers of dust piled up on the shelves and the velvet sofas need a good wash. It was already nine by the time I started to clean the place.

After three hours of clearing and dusting, "Phew! I'm finally done," I sighed in relief as I put down the rag. The library was sparkling clean after much polishing and wiping. I gazed around in exhaustion. At least my job is done for tonight. I slumped into one of the sofas and fell asleep instantly.

"Shishishi, seems like she did finish her task," whispered someone at the doorway of the library.

"She saved us the cost to hire a maid to tidy up this place," replied the other floating figure.

"I do feel bad for not telling her about Boss disgust towards coffee," confessed the former, turning around to grab a blanket from one of the shelves.

"Good grief, you have become softer Bel," muttered the latter, as the former walked forward to cover the sleeping figure on the sofa with the blanket.

"Nope, I'm just pitying this pathetic peasant that unfortunately got onto the bad side of Boss," replied the former, grinning to show his perfectly white and straight row of teeth. With that, both of them exited the room to report to the second-in-command that the girl had finished her duties.

* * *

**How is it? :) Did I disappoint anyone?:/ I thought this chapter kinda really showed the very sadistic side of Varia. I would have died in horror, pain and shock if I were my OC :P Hehehe! Was Bel too OOC at the ending? Hope not! Just wanted him to have his sweet side too! Hehe! :) Look forward for the next chapter coming out soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Devil's Liar

**I JUST GOT BACK MY RESULTS! AND YAY! I GOT DISTINCTION FOR MY CHINESE, OMG SO HAPPY! xD I don't have to take chinese ever again! :D Anyways, I've decided that making the readers wait too long is bad idea. As a reader myself, I feel like killing myself if a new chapter does not come out fast enough to satisfy my hunger of knowing what happens next. Hehe! So yea! I shall post as quick as I can manage but since school is gonna start... I might take longer than usual :( Sorry about it in advance. Anyways, hope you will enjoy this chapter. FINALLY IT HAVE XANXUS! :D YAYYYYY~ Sorry about not writing a lot of Xanxus stuff, but more will come in subsequent chapters, so be patient. Hehe^^**

**Anyways, many thanks to Bokviki and LaughterGirl, your reviews always cheer me up and make me write faster :P (type actually) And awww thank you to Bokviki, HeartHayato, ShadowSeraphin and Vronna for following! Love you guys~ 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Mission Impossible: Into the Devil's Liar**

I woke up suddenly gasping for air, opening my eyes to see myself in an unfamiliar room. What am I doing in a library, I wondered. I gazed around to look for a familiar sight, bucket of water? A rag? Suddenly the memories rushed back to me as I recalled that I'm in the Varia's library. Oh gosh, I thought as I quickly sat up, wondering how long I have been asleep. Suddenly I noticed the blanket on me. Funny, I don't remember snuggling in any blanket last night, I thought. My chain of thoughts was instantly broken by an extremely loud voice.

"VOIIIIIII! Wake up all of you scum! And where's that trashy girl!" yelled you know who.

I quickly leap out of the sofa and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I crept out of the library silently, hoping to avoid the angry shark on the loose, only to come face to face with a sword.

"VOI! Why are you up so late? You are suppose to get ready breakfast by 6.30am!" screamed Squalo waving his sword hysterically.

"I'm sorry I really don't know. And if you don't mind, can you please talk a little softer, I'm just right in front of you." I stared up at him with wide innocent eyes.

Squalo was certainly taken aback by the turn of events but it didn't last long when he yelled again.

"VOI! I'm not loud and hurry up and prepare breakfast you trash. WAKE UP THE REST OF YOU!" and well, there goes my eardrums. Squalo turned around to wake the rest of the Varia.

I walked into the kitchen after I cleaned myself up, only to find Belphegor leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Memories of his stupid grin yesterday came back and I gave him a glare before I turned around to open the fridge.

"Morning Bel," I muttered half to him and half to myself.

"Shishishi, had a warm sleep? It's prince by the way," grinned Bel, giving his usual Cheshire smile.

"Mmm" I mumbled in reply. Warm? Something wasn't really right with the question, but I simply dismissed it since I had to prepare breakfast before THAT insanely noisy alarm clock goes off again.

Within 10mins, the strong of aroma of freshly done French toast wafted out of the kitchen into the dining. By the time I came out of the kitchen with breakfast done, everyone was at the table, except Xanxus. Glancing at Squalo with a new bruise on his head, I could guess what had happen. Xanxus must have flung something at his head like what he did to me. Apparently Xanxus is not exactly a morning person.

"Anyone wants whipped cream?" I asked cheerfully, trying to lighten up the tension in the room.

"I'll have some darling~" Lussuria clapped his hands excitedly while poking at the raspberry on the French toast.

"Myuu~ I'll have some" said Mammon his cheeks puffed up with French toast. It's so unbearably chubby and cute; I had to restrain myself from diving over to hug him.

Bel must have thought the same way as I did, since he reached over and pulled Mammon's cheeks. "Shishishi, Mammon you are so cute when you puffy cheeks. Oh and I would like some peasant," he said without removing his gaze from Mammon.

"Good grief, you have to pay for pinching my cheeks, Bel," grumbled Mammon, trying to break from the prince's grasp.

Levi didn't say much so I just walked straight past him without a pause. As I walked towards Squalo, I noticed he was extremely quiet and deep in thought. Unlike the normal Squalo who speaks like some blasting loudspeaker.

"Hey Squalo, are you ok? Do you want some cream?" I gave him a tap on the back. He literally jumped out of his seat almost knocking me backwards.

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT'S THAT FOR?" screamed Squalo waving his sword above his head. But he stopped instantly when he saw all eyes at the table were on him. Bel froze with both hands still on Mammon cheeks. Lussuria had his mouth gaped open, with his fork not far from his mouth. Levi raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. I was just standing a distance from Squalo; eyes wide open while holding the whipped cream. Squalo stared back at us for a moment, who was giving his stunned stupid looks, before saying, "what are you looking at? Continue eating you trashes!"

The Varia members acted as if it is normal and continued doing their morning breakfast nonsense. I was about to walk away when Squalo grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I want some," Squalo muttered under his breathe.

I found it funny how Squalo, the guy who can never talk softly is now muttering. I was intending to poke fun at him, but looking at his serious face, I decided not.

"Is it Xanxus?" I lowered my voice so that the rest can't hear.

"Yea, that stupid boss."

"He doesn't want to come out and eat breakfast?"

"That idiot said it's too early and apparently we have a meeting at 10.30."

I turned to see the wall clock behind me. 9.30am? Early? Are you serious? Xanxus sure is a lazy ass.

"You want me to go bring him breakfast and get him up?" I offered seeing the frown on Squalo face not disappearing. I didn't wait for his reply and left for Xanxus room.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR CRAZY? THAT IS SUCIDAL YOU DUMBASS!" Squalo hollered from the dining, but I was already onto the next flight of stairs to Xanxus room.

***Knocks*** "Xanxus?" I whispered as I open the door of his bedroom. The room was dimly lit, evident that Xanxus was still sleeping. I placed the tray of breakfast on a table near the door and walked over to the bed. Sure enough Xanxus was still sleeping. I wanted to wake him up but the sight of him sleeping so peacefully held me back.

His eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown and his eyelids gently closed, hiding his ruby eyes. His mouth was parted slightly forming a slight sleepy pout. One of his arm laid on the pillow the right above his head and the other laid on his chest, moving ever so slightly in sync with the rising and falling of his chest while he breathe. The sight of Xanxus sleeping was so innocent looking and… handsomely cute.

At that moment, I totally face-palmed myself. What the hell am I thinking? Observing Xanxus sleeping? And how can I think that such an arrogant ass like him be cute?! I felt like a perverted stalker at that time, and whoosh, my dignity washed straight into the drain in an instant. Fortunately, no one was watching and Xanxus was asleep. I hastily crept away to his desk.

It was a mess. Bottles of tequila and wine crowded the entire desk. His pen lay uncapped on piles of crumpled documents. He would make the perfect horrible student, I thought as I picked up the bottles and threw them into the wastebasket. I peered at the documents. Right these are Vongola official documents, what are they doing all crumpled and stinking of tequila? Sighing, I picked them up and sorted them by date before stacking them into neat piles. Just as I placed the last pile, a hand gripped my forearm with iron force. Before I could react, a hot breath hit me near my ear.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" whispered a low and silky voice.

I nearly screamed in fright and fainted as I stepped back, only finding myself tripping into the arms of the person who grabbed me. I meekly looked up to face the person only to find my face inches away from Xanxus'. I just stared back into his fierce ruby eyes with my mouth slightly gaped open.

"I… I…" I stuttered as my face turned beet red in embarrassment.

That seemed to have amused him as he smirked triumphantly, catching me in the act.

"Squ... Squalo wants you to wake up and get ready cause there's a meeting at 10.30am. Breakfast is on the table," I mumbled feeling very self-conscious as his gaze pierced through my skin.

"You don't handle shock too well do you?" he smiled smugly, totally ignoring what I said.

I looked away from him unsure what to say and the closeness was getting very uncomfortable.

He smirked again before saying, "Since you have so much time to stare at me sleeping, go clean up everyone's room."

With that he released me, turned around and headed to his bathroom. I was confused by the turn of events. Firstly, he wasn't even angry. Next, he was teasing me. Lastly, he simply let me off like this. What in the world-

"Tell the shark trash to mind his own business," stated Xanxus simply.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. I did a job Squalo was unable to do so easily without even putting my life on the line. This is insane. Xanxus is mad. Or drunk. Yes yes, he is drunk that's why he wasn't even threatening me, I comforted myself as I hurried out of the room.

* * *

**What an insane morning isn't it! Hahaha! Hope no one is OOC. I realize I love writing about Bel and Squalo! AHAHAHA! Especially when I write about Squalo screaming at the top of his lungs! HEHEHE! Well hope you had enjoyed this chapter, sorry it is shorter than usual! Will appreciate your reviews, faves and follows ;) Await for the new chapter! Wheeee!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fashion Heaven

**OMG! I'm so sorry I took longer than usual to upload. Apparently I have a lot of things to do and yea I just didn't have time. Anyways... Chapter five is out and it's about mainly about Lussuria and Xylona. Sorry Xanxus, not your time to appear yet... HEHEHE! *ducks incoming flame of wrath* Ok ok you will appear soon and be the main character ok? Basically, I think Xylona have to gain the member's favour before gaining Xanxus' isn't it? (Ok Levi is an exception since he is only interested in Xanxus. WAHAHAHA!) So anyways, enjoy the chapter!;) Reviews, favourites and follows are extremely welcome!;) Serves as a super good motivation for me to write faster!**

**Anyways, thank you Kongo Isamu & Bokviki for favourite-ing it! ^^ Really appreciate it:)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Fashion Heaven**

"THAT SCUM WHAT?!" screamed Squalo in disbelief as he jumped out his chair and slammed his hands on the table.

"Xylie! The boss must be in love with you~" cried Lussuria delightfully as he clapped his hands.

"WHAT?! No way Lussy! He's drunk!" I cried as Lussuria put his arms around me and laughed.

"Shishishi, good job for a peasant, seems like we underestimated you," chuckled Belphegor as he nudged Mammon who was busy counting money.

"Myuu, Squalo and Levi you owe me fifty bucks each for the wrong bet," said Mammon indifferently.

"Are you guys betting if I'm going to die?" I screeched in horror.

"Ushishishi, what if I say yes?"

"You are so mean! All you heartless creatures!"

"Myuu, you volunteered. Anyways, it is a great way to get revenue."

"WHAT?!"

"VOI! UNBELIEVABLE YOU MANAGED TO WAKE THAT TRASH IN LESS THAN 30MINS WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH!" yelled Squalo still in disbelief.

"STOP SCREAMING! Urgh my eardrums are going to break big time! And he is sort of drunk when I woke him up so he doesn't seem to be in the mood to use his flames on me!" I replied defiantly, glaring at the noisy white-haired Rapunzel.

Waking Xanxus must be a horror, I thought, since they were all spouting nonsense after I told them that Xanxus will be down soon.

"I don't believe you!" cried Levi, holding on to the hope that I was lying about completing a task he was unable to achieve for who knows how long, and also earning his beloved boss 'favour' as what Lussuria claimed.

"Love is in the air darling~"

"Believe it or not it's true, and Lussuria stop spouting nonsense. The Boss won't bother liking me; he just scarred me yesterday! Pshhhh! I'll be off to clean you rooms…"

I didn't finish because when I opened the door to walk out, Xanxus was already standing outside with his usual scary frown.

"OMG!" I jumped in shock and slammed against the doorframe.

"Bossu!" yelped Levi in surprise while the rest of the Varia scampered back into their seats.

Xanxus glared at them before looking down at me. I gulped and forced down the blush that crept up my face so silently. Xanxus must have noticed because he raised his eyebrows for a second before turning away and enter the hall. Shutting the door, I quickly rush off to the first room to start my task. I need to distract myself from what has happened this morning.

* * *

In two hours Levi and Mammon's room were cleared. Levi apparently did not have much in his room. After all his fashion sense was a disgrace and the only thing he cared about was his beloved Boss, Xanxus. Of course he won't hang Xanxus posters around, unless he wanted to eat Xanxus flame of wrath. Mammon's was… A miser's room. Money filled every corner of the room. And well they are packed neatly in bags so I didn't have much to do. At least he was organized. As I entered Lussuria room, I gaped in awe at the sight. It was fashion heaven. Wardrobes of designers' clothes dazzled the room in colours, shoes of all kinds of brands scattered on the floor. There were even closets of handbags and sunglasses filling up an entire wall in the room. It was like walking into Times Square, with fashion boutiques of all sorts surrounding you. I just stood rooted, with my lower jaw dangling in surprise and shock. Who would have guess that a fashion heaven exists in a men universe…

"You like it?" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

I turned around to face the flamboyant guy standing at the doorway. He was leaning against the door with a huge grin, proud of his collection of clothing and accessories.

"Are you kidding? I don't just like it, I LOVE IT! It's fashion paradise!" I shrieked gleefully as I ran forward to look at the collection.

"OMG! You have the newest Prada bag?" I squealed holding it up to admire it. "It's like the total in thing now!"

"You love it too?" cried Lussuria throwing his hands up in the air in joy.

"TOTALLY!" I placed the bag down before dashing to the wardrobe.

"Isn't this Burberry newest release, the metallic trench coat collection?" I could no longer control the excitement bubbling in me.

Lussuria was no better at controlling his excitement too and it wasn't long before we were grabbing shoes, clothes and accessories and talking about the hottest items in the fashion industry. I spent hours in the room, but of course, I didn't forget about tidying the area. However it was so fun to put everything back into the wardrobe and classifying them, it didn't felt like a chore at all!

"Look what I found!" squealed Lussuria as he held out a dress. "I bought this from Italy before the ring conflict but there are no girls to try on for me to see! But it's so pretty I can't help but buy it! Go go go! Try it one!" Lussuria was really leaping with joy, holding out the dress in anticipation.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. In front of my eyes is the printed silk Georgette Ruffle Halter dress from Gucci that I've been eyeing for just a week ago. And now I was offered to try in on.

"Are you serious?" I asked Lussuria, barely able to breathe.

"Yes! Go try it on please Xylie!" shrieked Lussuria pushing me towards the bathroom before handing me the dress.

I was already hyperventilating when I slipped out of my T-shirt and jeans. I delicately wriggled into the dress, allowing the fabric to slowly brush past my skin. It fit perfectly! The ruffle neckline sits perfectly round my neck and the dress barely just touched my toes. It was as if the dress had been bought for me.

I timidly stepped out of the bathroom and did a twirl to let Lussuria have a good look.

"Honey you look splendid!" squealed Lussuria unable to control the surprise and thrill of seeing me in the dress. He pulled me towards him to have a closer look. "This dress fits you just wonderfully! Look your beautiful brown curls match the dress so well!" announced Lussuria spinning me around. I was already dizzy with fits of laughter as I spun around a few more times to feel the silk brush against my leg.

"You can have it!" declared Lussuria, holding his hands together smiling ever so widely.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in utter shock.

"I'm giving it to you"

"You are joking."

"No I'm not"

"You serious?"

"Of course darling, it fits you so well."

"You are really giving it to me?" I said in disbelief.

"Honestly darling," but before Lussuria can complete his sentence, I threw my arm around him and gave his a hug.

"Lussy you are the best! I loveeeeeee you sooooo much!" I cried in tears of joy. Really. I was so happy because this is the very first time I was treated so nicely since I stayed with the Varia.

"Shishishi, all these noise will make the boss ang-" interrupted the prince who is now officially an intruder of Lussuria and my fashion party. But he didn't complete his sentence when he saw me.

He looked really stupid and not prince-like with his mouth gaped open, and his hands drooping at his sides. He continued to stare at me before Lussuria interrupted the silence.

"Doesn't she look stunningly beautiful~" squealed Lussuria showing me off like he was the designer of the dress.

Bel's face suddenly turned a little pink and lowered his head so that his bangs could hide them. I really wanted to burst out laughing at the prince asking him if I look like a peasant now. But my thoughts instantly dissolved when Lussuria started spouting nonsense.

"AHA! Look! The prince is blushing. I bet Xanxus would do the same and fall head over heels with you when you appear in front of him with that!" Lussuria teased gleefully, winking at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled, fighting back a blush while trying to play-strangle Lussuria.

"Let's play truth or dare! I dare you to walk into Xanxus room in this dress!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! No way I'm going to do that!"

"Hahaha! Then your punishment for not doing the dare is to kiss Xanxus!"

"LUSSURIAAAAAA I HATE YOUUUUUU!" I screeched in fury lunging forward to strangle the vivacious gay guy in font of me.

"If you are done, you can come and pack my room," said Bel, recovering from his embarrassment and walking back to his room with arms behind his head.

I gave Lussuria a playful nudge before changing back into my normal clothes and head off to Bel's room. I carefully fold the dress, telling Lussuria that I'll be back to collect it.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA OMG I had so much fun writing the part when Lussuria teases Xylona. Lussuria is so cheeky! Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed it:) It's a little short, but well no worries, the next one will be longer. Bel will appear in the next one, Xanxus too:) So look forward! Hopefully I won't take too long and make you guys wait! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince and the Pauper

**Wheee~ The new chapter have arrived! I realized I'm getting really lame when writing this so I shall keep it short and let you enjoy the chapter!:) And as promised, It's Belphegor and Xanxus! Have fun reading. Btw, I realized that eating cherries while writing helps you to think of more ideas faster... Or maybe it's just me. Hehe^^**

**Thanks IloveBISHIES for favouriting it and sync94 & RiriaKazeKage for following! :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Prince and the Pauper**

Bel's room was horrifying. Who would know that a teenage prince could create such a large mess in the room! It was messy, dirty, and filled with dangerous knives.

"Don't the prince have his royal servants and butlers to clean his room and make his bed?" I sniffed in disdain at the amount of work I have.

"Aren't you here to do so?" questioned Bel, not looking up from playing with his knives.

I rolled my eyes and started to work. Grabbing a random box lying on the floor, I picked up and plucked out the knives from the floors and walls and put them into the box.

"Shishishi if you throw them away peasant, I will kill you," said Bel looking at me handling the knives.

"The most I would do with them is place them in the kitchen together with all kitchen knives," I said sarcastically as I fling on knife into the box from across the room.

"WHOO! Bullseye!" I laughed as the knife elegantly landed into the box.

"Shishishi, beat this," said Bel, throwing six straight into the box.

"Hahaha! Nice one!" I giggled as I bent down to collect his clothes that sprawled all over the ground. For a prince he certainly needs a larger collection of clothes. Not as massive as Lussuria but well, more colourful I guess.

"You sure need to go for clothes shopping. Which prince has such a dull closet of clothing?" I teased as I hung the stripped purple long sleeve tee back into his closet of similar styled tees.

"Shishishi, I have no interest in fashion," Bel simply replied still playing with his knife.

I decided not to reply him since it would waste my breath. While folding a stack of blankets back into the shelf, I noticed a familiar violet and lilac stripe blanket. When did I see it before, I wondered. Then it struck me. His question in the morning, and the blanket that mysteriously appeared on me this morning, they all made sense now. Belphegor brought a blanket to cover me while I was asleep last night.

"Were you the one who brought the blanket for me?"

"No…" muttered Bel, fiddling with his knife, avoiding eye contact.

Haha. What a surprise, a sadistic prince still has a heart, I thought. I smiled at him knowing that his reply was due to embarrassment I simply commented, "Thank you Bel, you are so thoughtful and sweet."

That remark must have shocked him because he looked up and stare at me for a while. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he noted, "You know, maybe you are not that much of a peasant."

"Hahaha! Then a princess?" I winked.

"No! The prince is still the only sole royal here," he snickered as I stored the large box of knives back into his closet.

"Well then dear prince, do you still have anymore orders for me?" I joked, doing a curtsy.

"Shishishi, nothing," he laughed as I skipped out of the room… And banged straight into Xanxus. My eyes nearly dropped out I fell backwards onto the ground. I stared up back at him, and quickly muttered sorry. He looked from me to Bel in the room, who was ignorant of what's going on, and back to me. Then he gave me a death glare, his ruby eyes blazed in anger.

"Go to kitchen and prepare dinner trash," he said without even bothering to help me up. There goes my good mood. I scrambled up to go to the kitchen before anything comes flying towards me. But my leg shrieked in pain as I tired to stand. I grabbed my leg and looked at it, only to stare in horror as I saw the wound Bel made a day ago being torn open once more.

"Oh freak," I said, but knowing the Varia is not the group to approach for help with wound. I probably get beaten to death instead. I did thought of seeking Lussuria for help, but really I feel guilty for bothering him, especially after I receive a Gucci dress from him. So I just bear with the agonizing pain in my calves and went down to make dinner.

* * *

Nothing special happened during dinner. It was unusually quiet and everyone left to their room immediately after dinner. I was left with all the washing and stuff, but quickly completed everything since I got used to it. I still could not believe I studied so much to turn out as a maid of the Varia. Seriously… I could have been a scientist in zoology or a professor studying fine arts. I didn't understand the rationale for my dad allowing me to come to Varia, but I know he always do things for my good so I will never question him.

I didn't have anything else to do tonight since Squalo requested to have his room packed another day. He will call me when he wants me to do so. Intending to find some peace, I headed to the library. I grabbed the book I packed in my baggage and sat comfortably in the couch. The couch was extremely soft and warm; I just fling off my shoes and snuggled in it. Burying my nose in the book, I got extremely absorbed that I forgot about my surrounding. Not like anyone came to disturbed, but I didn't notice the usual bedtime routine, that can be heard probably even 10 miles away.

The night fell silent as midnight approaches. Amazingly I finished my entire book. I carefully placed it on the table before I stretched out lazily on the couch. Sitting up, I looked around the room, curious about the books they have. I stood up to cross the room, peering closer at the titles. The titles were probably the driest stuff you can ever digest like History and Geography, however it intrigued me. Suddenly, a title caught my eye.

"Italy in the eyes of a Mafia" I read it aloud.

Flipping to the foreword, OMG! It's about Italy history. Since young, I was fascinated by Italy history and pursued history in my high school. Now this book offered another new perspective of Italy and its history. Flipping it open to the first page, I leapt into the couch and started to devour the book. Page by page, chapter by chapter. It talks about how crime was high and then Vongola famiglia was formed to protect the poor and helpless people, but they soon turn and involved in a lot of mafia and killing and thus becoming what it is today. I was so happy reading I didn't realize that it was three in the morning. Gasping in shock, I put down the book.

What am I thinking, reading till this timing? Squalo will kill me if I don't prepare breakfast by 6.30am! This is not the Vongola HQ whereby I'm free to do what I want. I'm in Varia and well, their maid, I thought angrily as I switched off the lights in the library and went to sleep.

Morning came in a flash and I struggled to get up. Really, three hours of sleep was not enough for me. My brain was up and functioning, but my body refuses to cooperate as I dragged my heavy limbs down to the kitchen. I stared at the pancake mix wondering if they would grumble eating the same food for two consecutive days. Deciding to stay out of trouble, I grabbed the loaf of bread and started to make French toast. Thankfully they had bacon and eggs, so a perfect meal was laid before their eyes. French toast with whipped cream and maple syrup, two slices of fried bacon and two eggs done sunny side up. I made drinks again, this time it was strawberry milkshake. However, I would not commit the same mistake again so I brought an extra bottle of tequila along with me.

"Here you go!" I said cheerfully, placing the strawberry milkshake in front of Mammon.

"Myuu~ Is that strawberry milk?" asked Mammon staring at the cup.

"It's strawberry milkshake," I smiled as I walked over to pass Levi his breakfast.

Mammon took a sip. His cheeks turned a little pink before he exclaimed in his cute monotonous voice, "Myuu~ It taste so good! I love strawberry milk! But this strawberry milkshake tastes even better! Make it for me again!"

"Hahaha! Sure Mammon! Anytime," I beamed happily, contented that finally someone enjoys my creation.

I walked towards Xanxus; leaving Mammon alone to savour his strawberry milkshake, while Bel playfully pinch his cheeks.

"Would you like to try the strawberry milkshake or your usual tequila?" I offered with a smile.

Xanxus glared at me with his two ruby eyes before snatching the bottle of tequila from my hand. As expected. No answer and a glare. I was about to turn and leave when he suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me back. He then conveniently took the cup of milkshake from my hand and shoved me away.

I simply chuckled and walked away. His mode of communication was really amusing at times. And especially unpredictable. One advice when you are handling Xanxus, always expect the worse. If it didn't turn out bad, that's a gain…

* * *

I am back at the library. Who knows, this place might become my favourite place to hang out. I sat down in the same spot and finished off where I left off last night. I was so absorbed in a book I did not notice that someone was watching me. The person came closer, and stood behind him, but apparently I was too busy reading to even notice his presence. The person bent over and…

I shrieked and threw up the book when a waterfall of blonde bangs flew in front of my eyes.

"Ushishishi… You got scared," came this annoyingly familiar voice.

"Belphegor you idiot, what the hell are you thinking sneaking up on me like that," I screeched, picking up a cushion and flinging it at his face.

Of course he caught it with ease and threw it onto the seat of the sofa beside mine.

"You are really amusing when you are shocked," giggled Bel like a maniac.

"Are you really that bored to come and creep up on me like that?" I said crossly, forgetting that he was the psychotic prince that threw knives for fun.

He replied by taking out six menacing knives.

I grabbed my book on impulse and shielded my face instantly. The room that loomed of threat a second ago immediately dissolved as Bel burst out in fits of laughter.

"Ushishishi! You are so hilarious, cowering behind a book wouldn't shield you from my knives you innocent princess!" Then again, he continued laughing insanely, clutching on to his stomach, his bangs swaying furiously from side to side.

"Wait! Did you just call me a princess?" I stared back at him in confusion, the situation just changed too quickly for me to handle.

But he simply ignored me and continued laughing hysterically.

I stared at the knives in his hand; they reflected the room light onto my face like a mirror. Is it aluminum or silver? I noticed the areas of the knives around his finger were condensing and then I saw it.

"Are your knives plated silver?" I asked inquisitively.

He suddenly stopped laughing and his Cheshire grin disappeared at once.

"How do you know?"

"It is highly reflective and it has high thermal conductivity, I gestured to the condensation occurring on the knife. However, there is a black layer forming at the edge of the knife, which means that corrosion is in effect. Aluminum don't corrode because once it is exposed to air, it forms a protective layer of aluminum oxide to prevent further oxidation. So it must be Silver…" I trailed off feeling a little uncertain all of a sudden, under his unwavering gaze that penetrated through his bangs.

"Shishishi, I never know you know these things, smart!" Nodded Bel approvingly

"I'm not smart, it's just that I learnt it before that's why…"

"The prince do not praise others easily," warned Bel as he hinted me not to argue back.

"Fine, Chess," I grinned at him.

"What did you call me?" He frowned.

"Chess, short for Cheshire Cat."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Well, you always grin as widely as one and it covers your true intent. Isn't it?"

"Maybe…" Bel considered thoughtfully. "Then you are probably Alice, who fell through a rabbit hole and land yourself in Wonderland."

"I guess, except that this is a more violent and gory parody to Alice in Wonderland, isn't it?" I said winking at the knives in his hand.

We both burst out laughing as we realized how common we might be. I'm a bookworm, a scholar, and he is a brainer, a real genius. We both can talk the same language and understand similar complexity of a matter. Maybe, this bloody prince is not merely a psychotic, sadistic killer. It's more to him that meets the eye…

* * *

**So... Did you like this chapter?:) Pardon me for the retarded aluminum-silver part. Had to think of something to impress a genius. And the first thing that came into my mind was... Chemistry ._. Pshhh! Anyways, do give review so I know how to improve! Thank you! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: La Mia Nuova Famiglia

**Finally, I'm done with chapter 7:) I really had a hard time thinking of the title of this chapter,I've changed it for the fifth time already I think... Anyways, hope you like this chapter. School started and I'm really tired D: Dread to go to school tmr... **

**Anyways, thanks Nezumi-chwan, VcutCutee, Hawk'sFeathers, Lady Fon Slytherin, VongolaXXburner and Marlen-sama for favouriting it and also Nezumi-chwan, VcutCutee, PurePrincess and Marlen-sama for following! :D Thank you so much for your support!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**La Mia Nuova Famiglia (My New Family)**

A day went by ever since I had truce with Bel, it seemed that this snotty brat was no longer that annoying and arrogant anymore. It's not that he changed really. He was still throwing his knives around and being a sadistic laughing maniac. However, we began to have mutual respect for each other and learn to see each other in a new perspective. He started to teach me a little combat skill like ducking and defending myself. It was really pleasurable how he changed his habit of using me as a target board to teaching he how to protect myself from harm. Thankfully, I had a gymnastic background and easily learnt how to dodge attacks.

During lunch, Mammon was staring at Bel and I like a hungry wolf.

"What's wrong Mammon?" I asked quizzically, unaware that everyone's attention was on me now.

"Myuu~ You two are getting closer," replied Mammon in his usual uninterested tone.

"Hahaha! Yea Xylie what happened between both of you" Lussuria cooed in delight.

"Nothing Lussy! And aww Mammon is jealous!" I teased as I winked at Bel. Bel chuckled and reached over to pinch Mammon's cheeks.

"Good grief!" cried Mammon, "now you two are setting up against me, I'll make you pay for this."

I smiled sweetly at Mammon, "How about a glass of strawberry milkshake for tomorrow's breakfast," I proposed.

"Myuu… Fine, you win." Sighed Mammon, focusing back on his food.

"Xylie, don't abuse your charm!" teased Lussuria as gave me a nudge.

At that moment, Lussuria, Bel and I laughed spontaneously. But it did not last long, when all of a sudden a wine glass went flying across the table and smashed on Squalo's head.

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT-"

"SHUT UP ALL YOU BASTARDS!" roared Xanxus furiously, his ruby eyes became ablaze. With that he stormed out of the dining room.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASS!" yelled Squalo, pissed off his wits, stomping out of the dining in the opposite direction from Xanxus towards his room.

At that moment, I could not help but feel sorry for the pathetic innocent noisy shark. It was not his fault at all. He did not even make a sound yet Xanxus threw all his rage at him. It was unfair. Really unfair.

I grabbed my plate and dumped them into the sink before rushing off after Squalo. I reached his door and knocked on his door.

"Squalo?"

I lightly pushed against the door. It opened slightly. Hmmm… It's not locked. I pushed further and walked in. I've never been in Squalo's room before. I've imagined it to look like Xanxus' room. It was indeed like Xanxus' room, well minus the tequila bottles and multiply the stacks of documents. The sight of those stacks was already intimidating, huge piles piled on Squalo's desk and overflowed onto his shelves and side tables. Squalo was sitting at his desk furiously scribbling on the documents, not even pausing to look up at the person who had just entered the room.

"Squalo, do you need help?" I asked meekly, feeling guilty that he was bruised again because of me.

"VOI! What can you help by standing over there, idiot? Come here and start work," Squalo replied annoyed, grabbing a pile of documents from the right of his desk and shoved it into my hands when I walked over. I smiled at Squalo as I grabbed the stack and made my way to a table at the side of the room. I sat down and instantly started work. I stared at the first letter. It was addressed to Xanxus. The second one was also to Xanxus. The entire heap was to Xanxus. I was wondering why Xanxus' documents where here. Gazing back at the white haired guy, I wonder if his white hair was his birth hair colour or from stress after working with Xanxus for so long. Sighing, I picked up my pen and started my marathon.

It was five when I put down my pen and stood up to stretch. I was incredibly efficient to my surprise. Seems like my mugger attitude have not disappeared yet. I was done with seven complete stacks and I had arranged them neatly into files.

"I'm done Squalo!" I yawned as I stretched and turned to face Squalo.

He looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yea I said, walking over to show him the files."

He grabbed one and opened it. As he flipped, his eyes grew wider in amaze.

"That was fast. Now bring them to Xanxus and you are dismissed for today," said Squalo handing back the file.

Squalo was really nice when he is serious. And it was the only time when he was docile and not shouting around like an idiot. I smiled at Squalo and turned to walk out of the door. As I was about to walk out of the door, Squalo looked up and said, "Thanks, for everything. You were a great help."

It surprised me how he could be so grateful, maybe they are all rough on the outside but soft deep down there, I thought as I made my way to Xanxus room. As I walked towards Xanxus room, I saw Levi patrolling in front of Xanxus' door. I approached Levi and indicated that I need him to help me open the door.

"Are those for Bossu?"

"Yea, do you mind, hurry and open the door! They are heavy!"

Levi quickly sidestepped and opened the door. I walked in without even bothering to think if Xanxus was in a foul mood. I placed the files on his desk.

"Here are your documents. Squalo told me to pass it to you," I said cheerfully, looking at him. As usual he planted himself on his chair and held a bottle of Tequila. He scowled at the sight of the documents and then glared back at me. There was a minute of awkward silence before I spoke up.

"No thank you I guess? Well ok then," I said turning around to walk away. I didn't manage to get far though, my left calf suddenly gripped in extreme pain. I thought it was one of Xanxus evil doings, only to find him still in his chair, scowling at me. I struggled to walk but the pain sent tremors through my body as I collapsed onto the ground.

"What are you doing scum," said Xanxus in a very irritated tone.

"Owww my leg it hurts," I mumbled as I gripped my left calf, my face twisted in agony. Tears flowing down my cheeks involuntarily as struggled to keep down the pain. I was already drifting in and out of consciousness when a muscular hand removed my hand from my left calf. I tried resisting but the hand just pried mine off with ease. I felt the person ripped off the bottom left of my jeans. Instantly, I felt that strong hand slid behind my back and the other under my knees and lifted me up. I felt safe and sound in the arms that I just slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw through my blurry eyes was a deep frown on my hero's face, with two crimson eyes staring at me like laser beams. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place that I've never entered before. Probably some room that was locked so I never came across it. My vision was still fuzzy as I tried to make out where I was. Then I suddenly realized was tucked into something really soft. I was lying on something really smooth and cozy and was under something very light and soft. I felt my hands touching the fabric. Its so warm, soft, and light… Suddenly my eyes flew right open and my vision became clear. Indeed, I was in a room, tucked in a cozy bed. My head hurts a little as I struggled to sit up. I was still feeling very disorientated when the door swung open.

"What a relieve! You are awake now Xylie dear!" cried Lussuria rushing over to embrace me.

"Where am I?" I mumbled half to myself.

"You are in your new room darling. Xanxus decided we can spare a guest room for you in the mean time," said Lussuria, helping me up into a sitting position.

"What happened Lussy?" I said rubbing my sore head, staring up at him with puzzled wide eyes.

"You fainted darling, due to an infection on your left calf. Seems like it came from the nasty cut that Bel gave you on the first day. Are you feeling better? Does your leg still hurt? It has have been really painful for you to pass out like that!" bombarded Lussuria, fretting like a mother hen who just lost its baby chick.

"I guess I'm better…" I replied. I flipped away the covers gently to examine my leg. I winced at the sight of it. It was raw, ugly and slightly swollen.

"Ohhh! It was so much better than yesterday!" clapped Lussuria happily, dancing gleefully.

"Yesterday? How long have I been asleep?" I asked feeling very lost all of a sudden. Lost in both space and time.

"Oh dear! You passed out for more than a day honey! Everyone was so worried for you! Especially Bel!"

"Bel? Really?" I asked, pretty surprised.

"Yes! Honestly, I think there's something going on between you two," winked Lussuria.

"Nahh, he's just like a little brother to me"

"I can accept that, but how about you and Xanxus?" giggled Lussuria.

"Xanxus and I?! Wait what does this got to do with that rude fella?!"

"Awww You didn't know? He came out of his room carrying the unconscious you. And he was frowning in worry! Even Levi didn't know how to react! Honestly darling, what were you doing in Xanxus' room?" teased Lussuria.

Filthy brain, I thought silently.

"I was just helping Squalo to deliver documents. Wait, did you just say that Xanxus carried me?" My eyes grew to the size of the moon in horror and shock. What the hell just happened? Was Xanxus drunk again?

"YESSSS! You two look so cute together! Aww, sadly you were in pain and unconscious and he was frowning, if not it would be the perfect romantic scene!" giggled Lussuria hysterically. Seriously that gay guy is sick at times…

Before I could reply, someone interrupted at the door.

"Shishishi, my princess is up and you didn't tell me?" Bel was leaning against the door smiling at me.

"BEL!" I grinned, attempting to copy his trademark smile. "And did you just call me a princess again?"

"Shishishi. You just said that I'm your younger brother. I'm a prince so that directly makes you a princess!" chuckled Bel as he walked over.

"Aww you are sweet!" I giggled, but it was interrupted when my stomach started to grumble.

"Aww poor honey! Are you hungry?" cried Lussuria, fretting again.

"I guess so," unused to the attention I'm receiving from the Varia.

"Shishishi, Mammon went to get some warm udon for you." Grinned Bel as he leaned lazily against the wall.

As if on cue, Mammon came in with Squalo behind holding a tray with a bowl on it. It smelt so good; I was trying hard not to salivate.

"Aww, thank you Mammon! Thank you Squalo! You guys are so nice to me, you guys even give me a room to stay in," I said, my eyes started to tear.

Squalo and Bel instantly looked alarm and shocked at the sight of tears rolling down my cheeks. Mammon was stunned and even Lussuria was frantically trying to comfort me.

"I'm ok, guys! It's just tears of gratitude," I smiled at them, giving them a reassuring look.

"VOI! Don't scare us like that woman. You already scared us enough," said Squalo as placed the tray gently on my lap.

"Myuu~ Eat while it's hot. And don't waste my money," replied Mammon, looking at me before turning to Bel. "You got to pay for making me go out and buy udon."

"Shishishi, you serve the prince and princess free of charge," grinned Bel as he reached over to hug Mammon.

"Good grief," grumbled Mammon. "Settling one royalty is already a pain in the neck. Now there are two…"

"Aww come on guys, I'll still be cooking your meals and cleaning your room," I chuckled as I picked up the spoon to drink the soup.

I took a small mouthful for tries. It was amazing. The warm soup just so smoothly ran down my throat and soothed my hunger almost instantly. The light taste of soy sauce lingered in my mouth even after I gulped it down. It was plain and clear, slightly flavoured with soy sauce and seaweed, but it wasn't bland. It just fitted my appetite now.

"It's wonderful!" I exclaimed as I helped myself to another spoon.

"VOI! Of course it's good. We went to the best Japanese restaurant in Namimori," said Squalo, going back to his normal volume.

"Aww so sweet and thoughtful of you Squalo, and of course, the rest of you too," I said gleefully, wolfing down the chewy udon noodles.

Squalo turned a little pink. Bel must have noticed Squalo cheeks reddening because he stopped squeezing Mammon and instead poked fun at the blushing shark.

"Ushishishi, I never seen strategy captain blush before," snickered Bel as he nudged Squalo beneath his rib.

"VOIIIIIIII! I'm not blushing!" And with that a half furious half embarrassed Squalo walked out of the room. I could not help but laugh at them bickering and teasing each other. Somehow, after a short stay with this assassination squad, all these once cold hearted assassins have lost their chill and gain some warmth. Indeed they become warmer and sweeter, especially after I fainted. Maybe I should have fainted a little longer, and they will radiate even more warmth and be more accepting towards others, I thought jokingly. Maybe, just maybe, these group of people can become my family members, in which we really learn how to love and care for one another…

* * *

**So how do you like the story?:) Anyways, do people faint from infection or something? O.o *raises eyebrow* Hmmm... never mind:P Hahaha! Oh gosh I realize I love making fun of Squalo cause he is so cute to write about. Anyways, do leave a review so I know where to improve and get some cool ideas!^^ ありがとう！****3**


	8. Chapter 8: XV Xylona Veronica or 10May

**I hope you get the chapter title, if not I have failed badly D: Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter cause it was pretty ridiculous. HAHAHA! Xanxus was unpredictable as ever, I guess that's the interesting part since he is NOT predictable so you don't know what he will do next!^^ Enjoy this chapter! :P**

**Anyways, thanks Purple Clover 17 for favouriting it and also BabyShinji and Sorella Bianca for following! :D Thank you so much for your support!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**X. V. - Xylona Veronica or 10th May?**

Ever since I fainted due to the wound infection, everyone treated me much nicer. It started with Xanxus giving me a proper room to stay in. It was conveniently on the second floor, near Bel's and Mammon's room… And directly under his. I got deep suspicion that he did that to make sure I won't make a lot of noise. And if I did, he had a reason to incinerate me from above.

Not that I really mind, since I spent most of my free time reading and studying in the library or learn some neat defence and attack moves from Bel. I should say I made decent improvement ever since I started. I was able to dodge his knife with ease and manage a few direct blows at Bel. Of course he was giving me chance, or I would probably be skewered in less than a minute.

They were also generally more patient during meals and even let me join them at the dinner table. I would probably have chosen to sit next to Bel or Lussuria, but apparently I was forced to sit beside Xanxus. Lussuria's genius suggestion and Xanxus' surprising approval… Well, but it wasn't too bad to see Levi's priceless expression. He was furious when I took his spot at Xanxus' right. But at the look of Xanxus face, he just shut up and didn't argue. Hahaha!

A week passed quickly since I fainted, nothing much happened. Everyone was just busy doing various things and getting prepared to go back to Italy. As for me, I was trying to get Xanxus to allow me to meet my Dad before I go back to Italy with them. Apparently it took me a lot of effort, saliva and tequila before he agreed. He is one stubborn headed boss. But at least I get to see my Dad. Talking about Xanxus, he treated me a lot better than before. Firstly, he no longer throws things at me, and next he acknowledges my presence. It seems that probably this Boss may not be so bad after all.

It happens to be the day when I was asked to trim the rose garden. Seriously, who would have though such a brutal place have such a romantic garden…

"VOIIIIIII! What in the world is this?!" screamed Squalo, high usual loud, deafening voice ringing at every corner of the mansion.

"Squuuu! You are too loud," whined Lussuria as he stooped down to take a closer look at the parcel at the doorstep.

"Shishishi, is that a parcel for the prince?" Snickered Bel, walking over to pick up the parcel.

However, before Bel could even have a look at the recipient's name, a hand came from behind and easily tore the box away from Bel's firm grasp. The trio spun around in surprise only to be even more surprised.

"Boss?" they chorused in astonishment.

Xanxus simply glared at them before tearing off the paper stuck to the parcel. It simply writes,

_To: Xylona Veronica Imperiale_

_Happy 21__st__ Birthday my dearest daughter! _

_Love, daddy_

_X. V. MMXII_

"It's the trash birthday in two days," grumbled Xanxus as he tossed the paper behind him.

Squalo caught the paper before it fell to the floor. Her birthday is on the 10th May. Holy crap, the Boss is right, her birthday is in two days time.

"AHHHH! We should throw her a birthday party! It's a very important birthday since it is her 21st! She will be an adult!" cried Lussuria enthusiastically clapping his hands and danced around.

"Shishishi! We should get her something too," grinned Bel, "maybe a knife or sword."

"VOIIIII! She will chop herself up before she can even hold it," yelled Squalo, waving his sword as usual.

"Shut up you scum! I hate parties," threatened Xanxus, raising his hand wanting to show off his trademark flame of wrath.

"I think Bossu is right," said Levi coming from behind to join the group.

"Myuu~ Waste money on parties and gift," Mammon muttered, so that Bel won't hear, but Lussuria heard it.

"Mammon, you are so mean! Xylie always make you your favourite strawberry milkshake! And Bel! She is going to be a woman! You don't buy such stuff for her! She should get pretty dresses, shoes and accessories! Look at her! Her clothes are so dirty and ragged." Lussuria said exasperatedly, pointing at Xylona who can be seen from the window at the right of the main door.

Xylona was bending, tidying up the rose bush at that moment. She stood up to stretch. Her walnut coloured hair was braided into a tight Dutch braid. She was clad in a simple white tee and short denim short. Both were dirtied after being worn so frequently for that week or so, they look like they could be ripped apart easily. Furthermore, Xanxus tore the only pair of jeans she had on the day she fainted. Which means she really had to go clothes shopping.

"Shishishi, I admit the princess needs to get better clothes," muttered Bel, agreeing.

"VOI! Fine I agree she needs to get something more proper to wear," Squalo considered as he ruffled his long hair.

"Myuu~ that's blackmailing me. But fine as long as she don't spend too much," replied Mammon plucking out his accounting book from his pocket.

"Bossu?" asked Levi, still staring at his Boss who was glaring out of the window.

"Do whatever you like scum, as long as you don't annoy me!" retorted Xanxus, turning around to go back to his room.

As soon as Xanxus disappeared from sight, Lussuria exclaimed, "He approved the party! YAY! We need to go out shopping for her gifts. We need a cake, party streamers, balloons…"

"VOI! Hold on a minute, by saying 'as long as you don't annoy me' it doesn't mean yes!" Squalo screamed at Lussuria, cutting him off from the long list of party preparations that seemed never ending.

"Awwww, Squalo but he didn't say no," said Lussuria as he gave his annoyingly pitiful face. Squalo didn't think twice before punching it.

"VOI! If you had not notice, ANYTHING can annoy Xanxus!" shouted Squalo exasperatedly.

"Party pooper," sulked Lussuria.

"Shishishi, then we bring the party elsewhere," sniggered Bel, "strategy captain ain't that good at strategizing for a birthday party eh?" As Bel was speaking his eyes were focused on Xylona. Nope not exactly Xylona, but rather the mini pavilion in the rose garden that Xylona was in. It seems that the genius already thought of the perfect birthday party location away from Xanxus.

Mammon, Lussuria and Squalo curiously looked at where Bel was focusing on. Suddenly, they all got it.

"OMG! YOU ARE A GENIUS BEL!" Squealed Lussuria in delight, stepping forward to hug Bel, but ducked just in time when four flashy knives appeared from nowhere and was flying swiftly at his direction.

"VOI! We don't have any party stuff trashes even we have a location," grumbled Squalo in well, at a volume near shouting.

"Well, then it's settled! We are ALL going shopping tomorrow!" declared Lussuria gleefully, ignoring protests from Mammon and Squalo. "I'm off to tell the Boss~" giggled Lussuria. Parties often make him go overboard, and do suicidal things like dragging the boss out to shop…

It was totally unbelievable when Lussuria told me that I was allowed to shop with them and that Xanxus agreed to come along that night. And even shop for new clothes to wear. It was just insane. I just couldn't help but shrieked hysterically when Lussuria broke the news.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE ALLOWING ME TO GO SHOP FOR NEW CLOTHES AND THE ENTIRE VARIA IS GOING TO COME ALONG!" I shrieked with my hands waving above my head like an idiot.

"YES DARLING WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" Lussuria cheered as he grabbed me and danced around the room.

"OMG! BEST DAY EVER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LUSSURIA!" I cried as tears of joy streamed down my face.

Just as we going all high and crazy, tremors was heard from the 'neighbour' upstairs.

"VOIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR AGAIN TRASH?" Screamed the infamous loud guy with long white hair.

"CALL THE BLOODY FOOLS DOWNSTAIRS TO SHUT THE CRAP UP!" Roared the other infamous hot-tempered guy with spiky raven hair.

We instantly scampered off back to bed of course, before we could get in trouble with any of them. It is really a bad idea to piss both off. They are an insane combination together. (Not like they ever work together, they always love a one-man show)

I woke up next morning with Xanxus slamming open my door. I was instantly sitting up right in bed and clutching onto my bed covers, ready to dive underneath if anything happens. Xanxus just glared at me with his crimson eyes and ordered me to get out of bed instantly.

"Get your freaking lazy ass out of the bed, all the other trashes are up and waiting in the car!"

I wasn't going to argue with him as I quickly slipped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom. But seriously, he was the best at spoiling the perfect morning to go on a perfect shopping trip. What an ass, but obviously I know better and not complain.

"Shishishi! The princess is finally here," grinned Bel, "took your own sweet time didn't you?"

I blushed in shame as I muttered an apology to everyone, not making any eye contact to save me the embarrassment.

"Let's get into the car with any delay!" squealed Lussuria, oblivious to the dark mood hanging above Xanxus who was leaning lazily at the rails of the stairs, holding a bottle of tequila. Seriously, his addiction of tequila is going to harm his health at an alarming rate…

Lussuria sat at the driver seat while Squalo sat beside him at the front of the car. Seriously, that two instantly squabbled over the steering wheel, Lussuria insisting he drives better than Squalo while Squalo retorting that Lussuria drives haphazardly. Bel and Mammon took the two seats behind the driver seat without much hesitation. Xanxus simply planted himself in the middle of the back seat taking up most of the space by stretching his long legs in front and folded his arms. He closed his eyes instantly when he was seated comfortably. Levi took his space on the right of Xanxus, leaving me to stand outside the car awkwardly. It wouldn't be awkward if I had already gotten into the car, and even less awkward if the only space left was beside Xanxus. Oh god, why of all people, I had to sit beside Xanxus.

"Get in darling, don't hold us back," chirped Lussuria when he saw my hesitance to enter the car.

I was really reluctant to get in. Just then, Xanxus opened one of his eyes and gave a annoyed glare, before pulling me right into the empty spot and slamming the door shut right behind me at an alarming rate that didn't take into consideration if my leg would have been crushed between the door and the door frame. And before I could sit properly, Lussuria started the car at an insane speed, sending me flying out of my seat and onto the ground.

"Hold on dears~" shrieked Lussuria as the car bolted out of the gate of the Varia residence.

We finally reached the factory outlet area in Namimori, with most people screaming at Lussuria while I clung onto my dear life. I wouldn't want to remember the two-hour journey really. With Lussuria speeding across the highway, the car was in chaos. Squalo was fighting for the steering wheel with Lussuria, causing the car to swerve sideways nearly crashing into other cars and the sides of the highway. Bel and Mammon seem undisturbed, laughing away while disturbing Lussuria and Squalo. Both Levi and Xanxus were sitting stably and comfortably despite all the rough changes in direction and speed. And as for me, I clung onto my dear life as I tried to remain in my seat.

We entered the first stall we saw and Lussuria instantly pulled me towards a huge rack of dresses. He picked up a sweet yellow maxi dress and showed it to me.

"Isn't this sweet?" giggled Lussuria as he waved the dress in front of me.

"Oh gosh! It is so pretty!" I laughed as I grabbed it and draped it over my left arm.

"Shishishi, the princess should get a shorter dress," said Bel, picking up a little black dress with spaghetti strap.

"Aww come on Bel, you are such a pervert," I grumbled as I rolled my eyes and gave him an exasperated look.

"Shishishi whatever!" snickered Bel as he snuck behind a few racks of dresses.

"Darling, Bel is probably trying to get your attention. Since he is starting to get jealous that you are becoming closer to Xanxus," said Lussuria, poking fun at me as usual.

"Can we NOT start this debate again?" I sighed as I picked out a lilac baby doll dress.

"Aww, someone embarrassed for sitting on Xanxus' lap just now?" teased Lussuria as he tossed me another dress.

"WHAT?!"

"Aww don't deny it, I saw you sat on his lap when our car swerved left then right at Sakura Avenue!"

"Aww come on, I'm trying to forget that journey and it's all Squalo and your fault," I retorted crossly, fighting the blush that was trying to creep onto my cheeks. Seriously, I wasn't prepared for that jerk and my head almost collided into the window when the car turned left. Fortunately Xanxus roughly shoved my head away from the window. Who knows those idiots instantly turned right which cause me to fall into Xanxus lap. It was the most embarrassing thing that happened and I really didn't want to get to the details…

"Fine~ Remain in self-denial dear," chirped Lussuria as he went to explore the next rack.

After nearly three hours of hardcore shopping, I emerged out of the stall looking like a shopaholic. Lussuria and I had to resort to asking Bel and Squalo to help us with some of the bags. Mammon was just simply grumbling every time we went to cash out. I probably did burn a hole in his pocket today.

It was around three when I was trying on the last pair of shoes. Unfortunately, I could not decide between a silver or a black stiletto of the same design.

"What do you guys think?" I asked as I desperately looked up at the guys for their opinions.

"Honestly they are both nice… I can't decide."

"Shishishi, silver is precious."

"Myuu~ Black is nicer."

"VOI! SILVER IS THE COLOUR OF THE SWORD BLADE!"

"I think black, what does Bossu think?"

My gaze travelled from the silver stiletto I was wearing to Xanxus' face. His fiery gaze narrowed in annoyance. Three hours of shopping must have made him really impatient.

"Umm… So…" I started but before I could continue, Xanxus gulped down the last of his tequila, grabbed my arm and dragged me right out of the shop. The shop security gates started beeping madly but Xanxus didn't even flinch. Instead he flared up and slammed down onto the security gates using his empty tequila bottle. Both shattered under the immense pressure. The rest of Varia trooped out of the shop with the shopping bags as if nothing had happen, while the shop owner was too terrified to even stop us. I was being painfully tugged across the Carpark and shoved violently into the back seat. Did I even mention that the stilettos were nearly 6inches high and was for dinner parties, not to be dragged across the floor at a swift pace? Well of course Xanxus didn't care, he just settled into the backseat and waited for his subordinates to load the car.

The car ride back was hell. The car was so full with shopping bags. Don't look at me that way, not all the shopping bags belong to me. The Varia bought a lot of random stuff too. I even saw a helium pump. Seriously what do you need to do with a helium pump?! Anyways, the back seat was so crowded with bags and such, Levi had to join Mammon and Bel at their seats. So I was left at the backseat with Xanxus. As history repeated itself for the next two hours as chaos broke out again at the front and middle seats. The back seat remained deathly silent with Xanxus closing his eyes to nap. I gazed out of the window silently as our car drove recklessly across the highway again. This time I strapped on the seatbelt just in case. Just as I was finally blocking out the chaos by focusing outside, something heavy landed on my shoulder. I whipped my head only to find Xanxus sleeping on my shoulder! WHAT THE HELL! I thought as my eyes widened in shock. I wanted to shake him off but I would probably die doing that so I turned away and pretended to be asleep too. Of course in my confusion, I didn't notice the tiny smirk that tugged at the ends of Xanxus' lips…

* * *

**So... How was the chapter? :) Look out for the next chapter cause I guarantee it will be awesome! ^^ Reviews are very very welcome! And thanks to all those who constantly review and had reviewed before!:) Appreciate your support!**


	9. Chapter 9: 21st Birthday Key

**So the long awaited (maybe) Xylona's birthday chapter is here! :D I really enjoyed writing this story since I was making fun of Squalo (hehehe again :P Sorry Squalo!) and also some cute parts of Xanxus and Xylona!:P Hahaha! Credits to my sis, KaguraNoFugutaiten for giving me funny ideas about this chapter! :D **

**Thanks NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna & BloodieReader for favouriting it, and NeoVongolaPrimoTsuna, UnfadingPromise and BloodieReader for following! :D Also a special thanks to those who reviewed!:) You guys are really sweet!3 Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**21****st**** Birthday Key**

I woke up the following day with a note on my side table.

_Honey, _

_Please come to the Rose garden at 10am in your lilac dress._

_XOXO, Lussy._

What in the world is he planning? I wondered as I clambered out of bed. Oh it's nine in the morning, I thought as I bundled my hair and walked into the bathroom. By the time I finished washing up, half an hour had already past. I slipped into my dress and slipped into matching flats. I walked out of my room. Weird, the entire place is so quiet. Normally at this time, Bel would be throwing knives across the corridor and Mammon will be waiting for his milkshake outside the kitchen while tallying his account book. I walked into the kitchen and saw some of the cupboards were left ajar.

Something is really wrong. Firstly, I woke up with a note from Lussuria on my bedside table. Next, Squalo was not screaming at everyone to wake up at six in the morning. Bel was not annoying me at my door. Mammon is not doing accounting. Levi wasn't even patrolling outside Xanxus door. Where is the entire Varia? I felt like screaming but thought of Xanxus being infuriated by my scream and will be all out to incinerate me stopped me. Xanxus! Was he in his room? I thought as I climbed up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Sure enough his door was left open with him comfortably in his armchair, staring out of the window.

"Ummm… Xanxus, where is everyone?"

Xanxus didn't bother replying me, or even turn around to acknowledge my presence.

"Did they have to go for a mission or something," I continued asking persistently, walking over to Xanxus' desk.

Only then did Xanxus give me a glare, sealing my lips instantly. His scarlet eyes swept across me from head to toe, briefly pausing at my dress. I fidgeted under his unwavering frown, the way he looked at me always make me feel uneasy. My eyes slowly trailed from his face to his desk and then my two feet. I always wonder what is going on in Xanxus' brain, or was it as silent as he is. Suddenly he stood up from his desk and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the direction of the door.

"Come on scum, or you will be late," scowled Xanxus as he half-dragged me across the floor. I simply dumbly follow him since I had no idea what was going on. We came towards the main entrance when he suddenly stopped and looked at me. I was taken aback and gaped back at him. We stood there staring at each other for who knows how long when Xanxus broke the silence by throwing something at me.

"What's this?" I asked, staring at the mini-sized box that Xanxus had just tossed at me. It was shimmering violet with a baby pink ribbon tied carefully around it.

"Open it later then you will understand," replied Xanxus shortly, before sticking his hands into his pocket and glided down the stairs and turned towards the rose garden. I stood there, slightly stunned. I gazed at Xanxus who smoothly made his way to the garden, and I found myself smiling. Xanxus is sure full of surprise, like a Pandora box. Who knows whether good or bad things are going to occur next. Grinning, I followed him to the rose garden.

* * *

Nearly two hours ago, the entire was already awake, preparing for Xylona's birthday.

"VOI! I really wonder why we are doing this for a trash we know for barely two weeks!" whispered Squalo, as soft as he could possibly speak. It still sounded loud, especially when it was eight in the morning.

"Aww come one! Be kinder Squ, she always help us to prepare lovely meals," chirped Lussuria, happily tying the streamers together.

POP!

"Ushishishi, this is so fun!" snickered Bel as he threw his knife at a red helium balloon.

"VOIIII! I just blew that up!" screamed Squalo crossly swinging his sword at Bel. Bel barely managed to duck that blow by a mere two inches.

"Myuu~ Don't waste money," said Mammon crossly, as if he saw money flew away when Bel popped the balloon.

"Squ, this balloon looks too small," pointed out Lussuria, while tying the streamers around the pavilion. He gave Levi a rough nudge in his rib when he saw Levi sniffing around the birthday treats.

"VOIIIII! IT IS NOT SMALL!" insisted Squalo as he untied the pink helium balloon to blow some air in.

"That's not a goo-" Lussuria didn't get to finish his sentence, when he saw Squalo, instead of blowing the balloon, was accidentally gulping in the air from the balloon.

Squalo spluttered and gasped for breath, and the balloon instantly flew into the air as it deflated. Bel used this chance to fling a knife at it, slicing it neatly into half again.

"Bel, can you make yourself more useful rather than using all these as target practice, please go pile all the presents neatly on that table! And Levi! Stop inspecting the food, it's disturbing," squealed Lussuria agitatedly.

"VOO-" started Squalo in a weird chipmunk high-pitched voice, and he abruptly stopped in surprise. The rest of Varia froze and turned to look at Squalo who was blushing madly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone burst out laughing simultaneously.

"OMG! YOUR VOICE IS SO HIGH PITCH!" shrieked Lussuria, laughing so hard that tears rolled from behind his sunglasses.

"SHISHISHI! STRATEGY CAPTAIN IS SQUEAKING AND BLUSHING!" Guffawed Bel, unable to belief the loud shark is now squeaking like a mouse.

Levi who always kept a straight face made this an exception as he burst out laughing, bending over to support himself. Even Mammon who rarely shows emotions was shaking from laughter.

"YOU TRASHES!" cried Squalo in the squeaky voice before instantly clamping his hands over his mouth, face burning furiously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" roared the rest of Varia, tears rolling from the corners of their eyes and leaning against the pavilion pillars to support themselves.

Squalo sealed his lips tightly and stomped back towards the mansion furiously, some of his hairs stuck out from his head and tingled with rage. He became the laughing stock for the rest of the preparation period, only nodding and shaking his head to give his reply. The unsympathetic group of assassins refused to let him go off so easily, each taunting him in their unique ways to make him speak. Squalo was a trained assassin, trained to be cold-hearted, able to resist temptation. However, he has a slight anger management problem, causing him to fly into rage easily and well do what exactly what the Varia wanted him to do – which is to scream at them in the squeaky voice. Once bitten, twice shy? Nope it doesn't work that way for Squalo. He fell for their taunts more than your fingers can count, each time ending up with him covering his mouth in embarrassment while the rest were in uncontrollable fits of laughter…

* * *

As I stepped into the rose garden and the pavilion came into sight, I was given the largest surprise ever.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY XYLONA!" yelled the Varia enthusiastically. Even Xanxus who was beside me was smirking. The white pavilion was now adorned with streamers and balloons. Helium filled balloon were tied on the railing in bunches of three. The round stone table in the middle was draped with a cute pink tablecloth; a fancy spread of treats covered the table. There were macaroons, cupcakes, shortbread and lavish birthday cake in the middle of the table. There was even a table at the side, ornamented by a mountain of presents, big and small, wrapped in pretty paper and ribbons. The plain white pavilion was now filled with colours, noise and excitement. OMG! It's my birthday! How could I forget and how did they even know?

I ran forward to embrace the flamboyant guy with the ever-ridiculous fluffy orange scarf. "Thank you Lussy! I bet this is your idea!"

"Aww, don't just thank me! The rest helped too!"

"Shishishi," giggled Bel as I gave him a hug. "You look pretty today princess!"

"And you are sweeter than usual!" I said as I shifted Bel's crown back into place.

I pinched Mammon's cheeks and pulled him into my arms, squishing him in my arms. Even Levi gave me a big teddy bear hug. However, Squalo gave me a very awkward hug and simply smiled at me. Not Squalo at all.

"Are you ok Squalo?" I chuckled, seeing him turn pink and shook his head.

"Hahaha! Ask him to speak!" cried Lussuria, clapping his hands in excitement. Surprisingly, the rest also agreed. Squalo swiftly swung his sword towards Squalo and everyone dived away expertly.

"Shishishi, you shall listen to the prince's commands."

"I'll charge you 10bucks if you don't talk!"

"Aww come on Squalo, it's my birthday! Can't you just talk?" I pleaded, giving the cutest puppy eyes.

Squalo swung his sword towards my face; I jumped away with ease and hid behind Xanxus, who was sitting comfortably on a chair.

"Xanxus, Squalo is threatening me," I pretended to whine, giving Squalo the mischievous grin, daring him to get me.

Xanxus glanced at me through slits, before frowning at Squalo. Suddenly, he whipped out his X-guns from his pockets and pointed them at Squalo. I panicked and grabbed Xanxus arm. Even the rest of the people were alarmed.

"Speak trash," threatened Xanxus.

"VOI! FINE! ARE YOU SCUMS HAPPY NOW?" grumbled Squalo in his squeaky high-pitched voice.

Everyone was staying silent, stifling their laugh, staring at Xanxus and his X-guns. Xanxus suddenly tilt his head backwards and roared with laughter, keeping his X-guns. All of us joined in instantly, laughing at Squalo who was flushing red, shuffling at his spot uncomfortably.

"Awww! You are so cute!" I giggled, diving towards Squalo to give him a hug. "Thank you for making my 21st birthday such a happy one!"

Squalo started blushing madly, awkwardly returning a hug.

The birthday party was a success. I had so much fun with the entire Varia; we were all playing birthday games, Varia style. Two words to describe it, ridiculous and dangerous. The once innocent "pin the tail on the donkey" became "throw the knife at the donkey", credits goes to none other than Bel. Thankfully they weren't brutal enough to use a REAL donkey or I would have screamed my head off. Even Xanxus joined in, though he didn't throw knives… He blasted the donkey picture with his X-guns. But we were all so crazy and high, even Xanxus using his X-guns was no longer perilous.

Lussuria shoved part one of his present to me and insisted I open it immediately. It was a polaroid camera! I wouldn't have expected a guy to know that girls love polaroid cameras. I had one back in Italy but instant film was expensive so I rarely used it. Who knows, he even bought exclusive birthday themed instant films for me to use on this occasion. The rest of the Varia was so hyped up; we started posing together and spammed shots. I even dragged Xanxus to join in.

I was left with the last shot and I was deciding the perfect place for a group shot when Bel suddenly exclaimed, "Ka-ching, I forgot to call you to open my present!" With that, he shoved a gold colour box into my hand. When I opened it, the sight of sunrays reflecting onto my face shocked me. It was a shiny gold tiara, embellished with rubies.

"Are you joking?" I looked at the priceless jewelry in my hands.

"Shishishi, princess deserves shiny stuff."

"Myuu~ That's how we busted our budget…" mumbled Mammon, blacklisting Bel on his account book.

So we took our last shot at the fountain in the rose garden, with me sitting in the middle wearing the gorgeous tiara. Xanxus sat on my right while Lussuria sat on my left. Bel sat cross-legged in front of me with Mammon in his arms. Levi stood beside Xanxus and apparently, while Squalo was trying to stand behind me, Xanxus decided to send Squalo to his rightful place, which is into the fountain. Well, sharks meant to be in the water don't they? Hahaha! So Squalo was standing behind me in the polaroid, screaming his head off and dripping wet. I swear I would keep that photo forever, in memory of the best birthday ever.

* * *

That night, I was sprawling on my bed arranging the polariods that we took earlier in the day, relishing the moments of this amazing birthday. Suddenly the box that Xanxus gave me in the morning caught my eye. I walked over and opened it without hesitation. Inside the box laid three different keys. The first was a house key, the next one was a car key and the last was a necklace with a platinum key charm. There were labels on them and after peering at them closely, I understood what they are. The house key is the key to the Varia mansion, which means that I'm accepted into Varia family. The car key is the key to my new car waiting for me in Italy. And the last key was the 21st birthday key, celebrating the occasion whereby I became an adult. It was beautiful and so precious, the platinum glimmering, reflecting the soft yellow light of the chandelier. Under his rough and violent exterior, Xanxus is actually charming and sweet in his unique way. As I played around with the keys, exhaustion blanketed me and cradled me gently into dreamland…

* * *

**It's not as long as the previous chapter but I hope you had enjoyed reading it! Gomene Squalo~ Made you suffer so much humiliation:P No worries I bet everyone adores you now *inserts Bel's silly grin and laugh*Anyways, do look out for the next chapter! Will update it probably in a week time?:O So sorry that I won't be updating as frequent since... School started D: SIGH! Please review and favourites and follows are always very welcome! :D Love you guys! 3**


	10. Chapter 10: No where better than Home

**Hey guys! I finally had time to upload this! :P Was really busy with pre-orientation and orientation activities so I couldn't update quickly! Anyways, yes, the Varia is finally home! :D And yea more nonsense are here! Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks xxZtoYxx for favouriting it, and Marlen-sama & DragonOfTheDarknessFlame01 for following! :D Also a special thanks to those who reviewed!:) I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews! Anyways, have a great time reading this chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**No where better than home**

I only got to open the present my dad gave me a day after my birthday. Seriously, I can't believe they kept it away from me for three days just to surprise me and forgot about it till my birthday was over. Genius. The present was a key necklace too, a brand new coach handbag that could match all of my beautiful dresses that I bought and finally, a scrapbook with photos of me at every single stage of my life till now. It was beautiful and memorable. He left many pages blank, asking me to continue to fill them up with pictures of myself since he can no longer do that. The idea of not being to see him even when he returned to Italy made me feel extremely lonely. The thought threatened to bring out tear and I quickly sniffled and dried my eyes since I wouldn't want to look like I cried when I see my dad later. I hated to admit, but the key necklace no longer looked special since Xanxus gave me one already. It was even meaner and sadder to say that the one Xanxus gave me, actually looked a lot more precious and beautiful…

* * *

It's just one day away from my flight back to Italy and as promised by Xanxus, I was allowed to go and find my Dad. My Dad decided to bring me to a famous sushi stall in Namimori, which happened to be owned by Yamamoto Takeshi's dad. When Bel heard it, he simply declared he love sushi and was going along.

"NO, YOU ARE SO NOT COMING BEL!"

He totally ignored me.

"Myuu~ I shall come along" replied Mammon, accepting Bel's invitation.

"VOIIII! Let's go eat sushi since it's our last day in Japan!"

"Please don't," I begged miserably. Of course no one listened.

"Yay! Sushi!" cried Lussuria excitedly.

"Bossu, are you coming," asked Levi, annoying as usual.

Xanxus, who was comfortably sitting on his armchair glared at all of us who was making so much noise. I stared at him helplessly hoping he said no to all of them, but to my disbelief and utter despair, he put down his bottle of tequila and walked towards the main entrance. In short, he was going to follow me to the sushi restaurant. I really wanted to grab his X-guns and shoot myself. Seriously their self-invitation was not welcome and I really wanted to be alone with my Dad for like once. At least I made them promise not to sit at the same table when I was in the car.

The car ride was horrible, less painful then the first one, but still terrifying and horrible. This time Squalo was a driver. I had to admit he was much more skillful than Lussuria, but really, what's with Varia and exceeding the speed limit by nearly double times?! At least we reached the restaurant on time and in one piece.

I walked into the restaurant with the rest of the Varia behind me. We were greeted by Yamamoto's Dad cheerful grin.

"Table for seven?" he asked in Japanese.

"No, I have a reservation with my Dad over there," I replied in fluent Japanese, pointing to my Dad at the counter, "and I don't know these people." I ended, glaring at them, especially at Bel for initiating and Xanxus for agreeing. With that, I walked off to join my Dad at the counter seat.

"Shishishi, Xylona speaks fluent Japanese?" asked Bel, looking surprised.

"Voi, you claimed that you are her brother. Aren't you suppose to know?" retorted Squalo as he sat down beside Xanxus.

* * *

The lunch lasted for nearly two hours, and I managed to do a lot of catch up. Other than some worried frowns when I said that I fainted, he was pretty pleased with how I was getting along with the Varia. I merely got to finish about the surprise birthday party that the Varia had thrown for me when a dark aura lingered next to me. Looking up, I saw Xanxus glaring right at me; his ruby eyes glittered with annoyance.

"Ummm… It's time already?" I asked, giving him the most innocent look I could manage.

"Yea," he grumbled, refusing to say more since my dad was with me.

"Seems like your boss is calling you. You better go dear, hope to see you soon!" said my dad, giving me a hug before leaving me with Xanxus.

"Sure daddy! Will write to you! Love you daddy!" I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

My dad walked passed Xanxus, briefly pausing to whisper to Xanxus.

"Please take care of my daughter."

Xanxus simply nodded, before turning around to face me. "Let's go," he commanded, then frowning at me when I simply nodded dumbly but did not react. He walked over, grabbed my arm and yanked me into the front seat. The car was empty.

"Where's the rest?" I asked suspiciously, as if they will suddenly pop up from the seat.

"They already went back,' Xanxus simply replied, getting into the driver's seat.

"What? Why are they so fast?" I replied as I buckled up my seat belt, turning over to look at Xanxus for a reply.

Xanxus gritted his teeth in annoyance before turning to look at me, putting his face just an inch or so away from mine. I flinched but didn't pull back.

"Cause they need to pack. One more question and I'm throwing you out," Xanxus replied agitatedly before swiftly starting the car.

I turned away from him and stared out of the window. Somehow, every time it's just him and I, I would feel extremely self-conscious and embarrassed. And worse of all, he would do really surprising things that catch me off guard. I just stared out of the window resting my arm on handrest, suddenly, I realised what was so funny about Xanxus. He did not even call me trash when I delayed him and annoyed him. Which isn't Xanxus. I turned and looked at him who was concentrating driving. He looked so relaxed and cool when he drives. I hated to admit but his driving skills are superior and he looked undeniably handsome when he drives. He must have caught me gazing at him from the corner of his eyes cause the next moment he gave me an irritated "what?"

"Nothing," I mumbled as I stared at the ends of my dress, playing with it. Silence bathed the car instantly.

"Why didn't you wear the necklace today?" asked Xanxus, without even turning to look at me.

I looked up at him in surprise before lowering my gaze. My hand slowly travelled up to my neck, my fair cheeks started to turn a little pink. Instantly turned away and looked out of the window.

"I forgot to," I half whispered, not daring to face Xanxus.

As if he predicted I would turn away, he simply smirked to himself, amused by my reaction as usual.

We finally pulled up in front of the Varia residence. When he stopped the car he leaned over towards me with his evil smirk. I swayed backwards only to find myself trapped between him and the car door. I inched my hand towards the door handle, only to find my hand trapped in his large warm hand.

"I better see you wear that necklace tomorrow or I'll make you wear a leash," he smirked before pulling away and exited the car. I was stunned as I walked back into the house and to my room. Time to pack my luggage for tomorrow and… Put on the necklace.

* * *

We woke up really early the next morning and boarded the Varia private jet at 8am in the morning. The jet has 4 suites, and a dining area. I really wonder how does those staff managed to tolerate the Varia and their antics. Not as if they even bothered to buckle their seat belts when the jet was departing. They were running around like little kids, destroying the entire area with their blades and knives. I sat at the dining area with my legs crossed on the seat, drinking Mediterranean freeze while reading my book. It tasted like strawberry ice blend actually, just more strawberry flavour then ice.

"Myuu… Can I try?" asked Mammon as he sat on the table, right beside my drink.

"Sure!" I said, not taking my eyes off my book.

"Shishishi, what are you reading?" asked Bel as he leaned from behind my chair to look at me.

"Solitaire Mystery," I replied shortly.

"Darlinggggg! Can you try this dress?"

"No."

"Why not? You are so mean," squealed Lussuria.

"Cause I'm reading."

Lussuria started whining and before I know, another row started again.

"VOIIIIIII! Can you stop whining and shut up trash!" Shouted Squalo, send his sword towards Lussuria, who easily blocked it with his punch.

"But Xylie is so mean to me Squ."

"VOIIIIIII! DON'T CALL ME SQU!"

"Shishishi, strategy captain hair is tangle," sniggered Bel, flinging a few knives at him.

"Keep quiet! Bossu is resting."

"Myuu! You guys are so noisy, I fine you 20bucks each!"

"For heavens sake can you give a girl her peace for just 5minutes?! You guys have been bickering for every second since we stepped onto this jet!" I cried in frustration as I stomped into my shared suit with Squalo and slammed the door shut. They really got onto my nerves this time round and I really couldn't take it anymore.

Back in the dining area, all of them were stunned by my sudden outburst.

"Voi! Why does she remind me so much of Xanxus just now?" said Squalo breaking the silence.

"Maybe she spent too much time with him?" suggested Lussuria.

"Shishishi, lucky she didn't stomp into the wrong room," snickered Bel.

They all burst out laughing and continued doing their own things.

* * *

The entire flight just passed by like this and before we realised, we were already in Italy. Two black limousines pulled up at the pick up point to ferry us to the Varia HQ, I sat with Squalo, Bel and Mammon while Lussuria, Levi and Xanxus took the other. The journey was not a long one and before I know, a huge castle like mansion was in front of my eyes. Indeed it's size and grandeur was as impressive as the Vongola Mansion, however it carried a denser, more sinister feel as compared to the Vongola Mansion.

"Shishishi, welcome to the Varia HQ," chuckled Bel as I stepped out of the car.

"Ahhh finally this is more like home," I grinned to Bel as I picked up my luggage and followed everyone into the HQ. One word to describe it, a palace. With all the exquisite and fine décor, it is doesn't need anyone to tell you that it belongs to a prestigious family. All the glamour and grandeur just shouts it out at everyone to know.

All our rooms were on the third floor, even Xanxus. Apparently, I was given the room that once belonged to the ex-Varia Cloud Guardian, Gola Mosca. Apparently he was a robot that was killed in the ring conflict. Not that I wanted to know the details, it was so horrible even staying in the room gives me goose bumps. At least they have cleared everything and replaced them with new, beautiful furniture for the new owner, me.

It was about lunchtime, and I was unpacking all my clothes and items, waiting for lunch. Suddenly, tremors and screams came from below and a frantic Squalo came bursting into my room.

"VOIIIII! HELP US PLEASE XYLONA! XANXUS IS PISSED WITH THE COOK!" screamed Squalo as he grabbed me and dragged me down to the kitchen.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I RELATED TO THIS?!" I yelled back above all the commotion and noise.

"HE INSISTED THAT THE FOOD SUCKS! THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN COOK FOOD THAT WILL PLEASE HIM IS YOU! SO WE BEG YOU GO COOK FOR HIM!" Squalo shouted back, dodging the flying debris, flames and knives. Not to mention the frantic staffs running for their dear life.

We arrived at the dining room, which was now unrecognizable with all the furnishing broken or burnt. The staffs were running away from Bel's knives and Levi's umbrellas. Mammon was squealing in anger for all the destruction while Lussuria was trying to calm everyone down. Xanxus was flinging his flame at innocent staffs that came into his range. It was really in the state of pandemonium. I stood at the doorway, furious and horrified at all of their behaviour. My neck started to turn bright red in anger and my temperature started to boil.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND CAN ALL OF YOU FREAKING STOP THIS MINUTE!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Everyone stopped instantly in shock, even Bel's smile disappeared and Xanxus ceased his flame throwing.

"Do you know whom you are talking to, trash?" growled Xanxus as he grabbed my arm and pulled me upwards till I was balancing on tip toe. My arm was sore but I was too mad to even care. I struggled from his grip but that made his grip tighten even more. In the end, I just threw my face in his.

"I know that I'm talking to a picky spoilt brat and I also know that by killing everyone, you won't get the food you want and satisfy your hunger." I spat at him in fury. He looked surprise for once, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared, being replaced by his normal scowl. With that he released me in an instant, and I fell to the ground. I picked myself up and dusted the debris off my leggings.

"Just wait in the room for 10mins will you?" I sighed, getting back to my normal tone, "Lussuria, can you get those injured staff to the hospital? Squalo and Mammon, can you see to the repair of the dining? I'll help you guys with the accounting and paper work later. And as for you," I glared at Bel and Levi, "go clear up all the broken stuff from this place, and don't leave your weapon here," I ordered, picking up Bel's knife and tossing it back to him.

I groaned as I walked into the kitchen, wondering why and how I had even got into this mess. I whipped out a quick main of steak and potato in 10minutes and delivered it to Xanxus' room. I hurried over to the dining room to look at the place and was extremely surprised. As fast as they tore down the place, they had cleared up the entire place. What's left is the replacing of wallpapers, carpets and furniture. But all the debris and dust were all cleared.

"OMG… How did you guys do that?" I said in astonishment.

"Shishishi. We have our ways." Sniggered Bel.

"Human exploitation?" I asked in disgust as I saw a staff carrying out a heavy bag of rubbish.

"Shishishi, Bingo!"

"You know that's really not something to be proud of." I sighed in exasperation. "Mammon, do you need any help?" I offered, picking up one of the book to have a peek. Just looking at one page made my jaw dropped in horror.

"Are you serious?! You are using 500K just to repair ONE dining room?" I screamed in outrage.

"Myuu~ It's normal. As long as don't use 750K like the last year I'm fine."

"You used 750K last year?!"

"VOIIIIII! That idiot scum blew up an entire wall. That's why."

"I seriously wonder how you guys can spend so much and how do you even earn do much?!"

"VOIIIIII! We are the Varia; we do missions deemed impossible so we are paid a lot. DUH!"

"That still doesn't qualify you to spend so much," I grumbled, sitting down at the counter seat in the kitchen to compile all the receipts and tally the total cost.

"There, done," I said, passing Mammon the accounting book after half an hour.

"Myuu~ You sure you get them all right, that's so fast. You will pay if there is any mistake."

"Hahaha! Together with strawberry milkshake?" I giggled as I patted his head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good grief. You do it so neatly, unlike Belphegor."

"Shishishi, what did you say Mammon?" snickered Bel as he grabbed Mammon and squeezed him tightly.

"I'll make you pay," grumbled Mammon, struggling out of Bel's arms.

* * *

I walked back to my room to continue packing. Hopefully there will not be anymore disturbance. As I walked down the corridor and turned about the corner towards my room, I bumped into Xanxus. He was still frowning but no longer angry like just now. We stared at each other for a while before I broke away and continued walking towards my room. I was still pissed off with him for the commotion just now. I locked the door behind me and started to hang up my cocktail dresses.

Back in the corridor, Xanxus stood at his spot, surprised how I was not faltered by his threat previously. How interesting, he thought as the ends of his mouth curled up into a slight smirk. He stuffed his hands into his pocket before pacing towards his office.

* * *

**Ok... The ending was weird But oh wells! Did you enjoy it?:) Hahaha! Sorry if it isn't very long. I promise the next one will be much longer:) Anyways, please do review so that I know how to improve! Reviews, Favourites, Follows are really welcomed!:D Thank you for all your support!^^**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Coming Home

**Hey guys! Happy Chinese New Year to all the chinese out there :) I'm like so busy since I'm having my Orientation ARGHHH! My eye bags are so bad now:(**

**Thanks SMY Stories, LumiereWolfe, DragonOfTheDarknessFlame01, Poisoned Dragon, ThousandCross777, 66AnimeFan666 & MichiyoYuki for favouriting it, and SMY Stories, MichiyoYuki & LunaLightSerenade for following! :D Also a special thanks to those who reviewed!:) I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews, apologies to those who I didn't reply! Anyways, have a great time reading this chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**I'm coming home**

More than three months passed since we came back to the Varia HQ. The days went by, well normally I guess. In the morning we have Mr. Noisy White Hair guy to wake us up, followed by me having to prepare their breakfast cause they refused to eat what the cook had prepared. What a bother. Afterwards, it was probably some combat lessons with Bel or Squalo because they insist all Varia members should be able to fight. At least they used their brains when they fight, unlike Levi who uses his 'parasol' to fight any opponent. Shouldn't you consider your opponent's strength and weakness first? Lunch would be prepared by the cook and whoever who had missions will go out and complete it, while I stay in my room or library to read and study. If I get bored then I would be drawing in my study or baking in the kitchen. At around six, I would have to start preparing dinner for everyone. Dinner was the most important meal according to them, since they regard it as 'family time', which is what Lussuria call it.

Today's dinner consisted of my signature tiramisu as dessert. There was wild mushroom soup, steak, mashed potato, and Caesar salad. Only Lussuria and Mammon were kind enough to try the Caesar salad, this bunch of assassins is not too fond of vegetables. Normally, at dinner, food fights were a common sight but today I warned and made it clear that anyone, ANY single one of them who involve in the food fight will have to clean up both the mess and the kitchen.

"Pass the mash potato Bel," squealed Lussuria in his annoying sweetie voice.

"Shishishi, I would love to throw mash potato in your face," replied Bel, flashing his evil grin.

"You are so mean," pouted Lussuria, reaching across the table.

"Don't you dare Bel!" I glared at him as he took up a spoon of mash potato, getting ready to aim at Lussuria.

All of a sudden, Squalo burst out saying, "VOIIIII! I have an important announcement to make! We are invited to Vongola's Ninth party this Saturday night!"

Just as Squalo finished his sentence, a wine glass flew across the table and landed squarely on Squalo's head.

"VOIIIIII! WHAT'S THAT FOR TRASH!"

"…"

"WHAT KIND OF REPLY IS THAT YOU SCUM!"

"Don't make the Bossu angry!"

"Shishishi! Food fight!"

"Myuu~ How dare you spill my strawberry milk! You will pay for it!"

"Sigh I'm sorry Xylie but fighting lies in our blood!"

"WHATS THE MATTER WITH ALL OF YOU! IT'S JUST A PARTY!" I shrieked in rage as the wallpapers, carpet and ceiling started to be stained with food. No one cared really. More food started to fly across the dining and soon they were all climbing over the table, on the chandelier and over the display shelves. I took shelter in the kitchen before any food can come flying into my face. There I spotted the guy who started the entire fight, delicately savoring his steak and acted as if that mess had nothing to do with him.

"Which part of don't throw food did you not understand?" I sighed in annoyance as I joined him at the counter seat.

"I threw the wine glass," stated Xanxus in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And why did you even throw that? Poor Squalo is gonna have a bruise again!" I protested.

"I hate parties."

"But the party is thrown by your dad for the Vongola and allied famiglias."

"That old man is NOT my dad."

"Just give him some face will you?" I pleaded, "after all he did take care of you despite knowing that he is not your real dad."

Xanxus didn't reply my statement; he just swiftly ate his steak and left the kitchen. I groaned at the thought of seeing the newly renovated dining room. I guess they had to fork up more money to redo the entire place again. This food throwing habit must really stop. When I walked into the dining, mash potato on the wall and salad scattered across the floor greeted me. I was boiling mad, but attempted to stay calm.

"Wow nice job guys. You just gave me an extra task to do," I said sarcastically, grabbing a plastic bag to pick up everything. "If you don't clear this up, then I will not cook any food for you guys, Xanxus being an exception."

"VOI! Why does that trash get special treatment?!" yelled Squalo in protest.

"Cause you like him?" asked Lussuria gaping, "what happened between both of you that we don't know?"

"No. It is cause food cooked for him ends up in his stomach. Food cooked for you guys land up on the wall," I replied, rolling my eyes at the obvious.

They instantly started to clean up, even Mammon who would ask for a pay just shut up and helped to clear up. After all, they were all in the wrong. By the time we cleared up, all of us were exhausted and had to call it a day. So much for the midnight show we had planned earlier in the day. I clambered into my bed after a warm bath and crashed immediately, forgetting to shut my door completely.

* * *

He couldn't sleep after she commented how unfairly he had been treating his old man for the past few years ever since he found out he was adopted. Part of him wanted to give in and agree with her, but the other stubborn half stopped him. What's wrong with me, he thought. Ever since she came, she practically turned the place upside down and things were done her way. But why didn't he simply get rid of her, he thought. Even with that Old man's and that trash kid's protection, he can simply defy them. He wondered what made him give in to her.

Unconsciously, he walked past her door and saw it ajar. Weird, he thought as he walked in. There he saw her curled up on her bed, without even covering herself with the quilt. She must have drained all her energy trying to keep up with all the trash nonsense. He quietly crept over and picked her up, gently putting her down and covering her with the quilt. He can't help but gaze at her sleeping face. Her beautiful fair face glistened from the soft moonlight that shone through her windows, her soft brown hair tucked messily under her head with a stray wisp over her forehead. He unconsciously brushed it away, his sight slowly drifting to her delicate features. Her lips were slightly pursed together eyelids softly closed. It reminded her of the time she was staring at him sleeping, and he was now feeling what she felt the other time, all at peace. He carefully slipped his hand under her head to adjust her sleeping position. As his hand brushed across her smooth cool cheeks, one of her hands shot up to grab his warm hand that was supporting her head, trapping his hand. He raised his eyebrows surprised, thinking that she was awake all the time. However, she just sighed and snuggled deeper into the blanket, showing no sign of being aware of the surrounding. Gently he peeled her fingers of his hand, before shoving both hand into his pockets and walking out of the door.

"Remember to close the door next time," he muttered as he turned around to look at her for the last time before shutting the door, "who knows someone might take advantage of the situation…"

* * *

Saturday came in a blink of an eye. I was being dragged to start preparing immediately after breakfast.

"Seriously Lussy, I don't need so much time for preparation!" I tried to squirm out of my chair but Lussuria refused to let me go.

"At least we do up the manicure and pedicure first honey!" pleaded Lussuria, shoving me back into the chair.

"Ushishishi, feel free to shout sexual harassment cause the prince will come to your rescue," offered Bel with his sly grin. Behind his back four flashy knives were readied to be thrown.

"TSK! Thanks but no thanks Bel! And fine… just make it quick!" I grumbled as I quietly stayed in my seat.

After half an hour, my nails are all neatly painted with silver glitter nail polish. They didn't look too bad to be frank. Lussuria beamed at his masterpiece, even Bel had to admit that they looked beautiful.

After lunch, everyone went to their own room to prepare for tonight's dinner. I had a lot of trouble deciding between a black and a white cocktail dress. So I decided to find the guys for help. Of course, I regretted later, since they made me even more confused than before.

"Awww! The white makes you like an Angel!"

"But white does not exactly match my fair skin."

"Shishishi black looks sexier!"

"But will black make me look too dark?"

"VOI! White looks sweeter on you!"

"Myuu~ Black looks more formal."

"Am I suppose to look sweet or formal for this occasion?"

"We don't know!"

"What do you think Bossu?"

The amount of noise annoyed Xanxus, since this wasn't the first time such thing happened.

"Get back to your own room you trash!" roared Xanxus when his patience ran out. Well, he doesn't have much patience so… yea; we were all chased out instantly. We instantly scrambled out of the room.

"You trash, come here now," commanded Xanxus, glaring at me with his two fiery orbs.

I gulped before walking back into the room, ignoring the weird and mocking glances the rest were giving me.

"Aww dear I wonder what he wants with you," teased Lussuria, making me even more nervous.

I walked towards Xanxus hesitantly, shuffling under his intense gaze that nearly bore through my skin.

"What is it?" I asked timidly, remaining at least two arms length away from him. His gaze traveled from my face to a box on the table. I stared at it for a while before picking it up.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I took it as silent meant consent. As I was heading out of the room with the box, he suddenly spoke.

"Wear that tonight, together with the black dress."

I turned to look at him in surprise, only to see him crossing his legs and drinking his tequila, as if nothing had happened. I just shrugged and walked out of the room. I stopped at the door to turn back, saying in the most reproachful tone I could manage, "I'm glad your mood improved, see you later." With that, I skipped towards my room.

* * *

I entered the room, only to find Lussuria spreading my table with make up sets and hairstyling kits.

"Seriously?" I muttered raising my eyebrows.

"OF COURSE DARLING! You need to look the best and make the best impression in front of all the famiglia. Not gonna shame us are you, our dearest Varia Queen to be?" winked Lussuria as he held up the necklace that Xanxus gave me.

"Hey give that back! And who said I'm going to be Queen," I glared at him.

"Hmmm… Then you got to explain why you are wearing the necklace he gave over your dad's, why he is so much more patient towards you and the gift that you are holding now."

I just stared at Lussuria speechless cause I really didn't know why either? Love? NO WAY. I can't be in love with such a rude spoilt ass. Then why do you even accept his presents? Cause… for manners sake? I was debating internally but could not come to a consensus.

"I don't know!" I cried out loud, flopping on the bed.

"Hehehe! Fine, I shall stop teasing you for now. Quick go change or we will not have enough time!" hurried Lussuria, shooing me into the bathroom to change. I quickly slipped into the black cocktail dress, bundling up my hair to arrange the dress before going out.

"Awww I changed my vote! Black is a lot nicer. That aside, let's do your make up now!" With that Lussuria settled me into the chair and started his work.

After nearly three solid, tiring make over, Lussuria finally stepped away from his 'masterpiece' to admire it.

"Ahhh! Perfect!" cried Lussuria enthusiastically, clapping his hands in delight. "Aww Xylie you are so pretty! Look at you! You fit to be a Queen!" he continued, pushing me towards the full-length mirror. I was surprised by my own reflection. It looks like a fairytale princess that had stepped out of the book into reality. My hair was neatly twisted into a half up-do, leaving some brown curls draping over my shoulders. My make up went in suit with my nail polish, with only the faintest touch of blue. Colour was lightly brushed onto my fair cheeks, making me more alive than I was in the past few months. It was wonderful.

"Thank you Lussy! You are amazing! I look amazing!" I giggled as I twirled around on my silver stilettos.

"Don't forget your necklace," winked Lussuria as he dangled the key necklace in my face. I gleefully took it from him and expertly hung it around my neck. "Oh look at the time!" Cried Lussuria hurrying out of the room, "I shall check if the rest are ready~! See ya in the lobby!"

I continued admiring my dress and make up in front of the mirror. It was rather surprising really, cause I have never been really particular about my looks. Suddenly, I remembered the box that Xanxus gave me. What was it inside that he wanted me to wear? Gently removing the lid, I was stunned by what laid inside. It was a pair of platinum earrings, mimicking the infamous X-guns that Xanxus owns. The red 'X' was made of ruby, contrasting to the smooth metallic platinum that it is embedded in. It was a perfect matching gift to go with the necklace he gave and the tiara Bel gave. Indeed, they are cold-blooded assassins, but apparently they have excellent taste for first-class presentation. I delicately clipped them on and walked out of my room.

I didn't expect an entrance at the Varia HQ; seriously everyone over-reacted at the sight of me. Except Xanxus who managed to play it cool and keep his indifferent face. Bel got so excited he just ran up to hug me and kept on calling me his dearest princess… Even Levi's jaw dropped. These guys really need more girls around…

We had three limousines prepared to ferry us to the Vongola Mansion. I really wonder who made the arrangement because of all people; I WAS STUCK WITH XANXUS IN THE CAR FOR TWO WHOLE HOURS. And to make matter worse, ALONE WITH HIM. It was the prefect recipe for trouble, and I really wondered why he didn't oppose it. Sigh. The limousine was huge, with a built inn refrigerator and a TV. Not like I could watch TV, Xanxus would have blasted it without a moment of hesitation. It was so awkward in the car, furthermore, there was a shutter between the chauffer and us, and so we have no means of interaction with the chauffeur…

* * *

I decided that the silence was too awkward for me to bear so I decided to initiate a conversation. Of course it failed.

"Hey Xanxus, why did you give me the earrings?"

Silence.

"Umm… Are you sleeping?" I asked, bending forward to see his face. Apparently his face was shadowed, but the shallow rise and fall of his chest indicated he was probably asleep.

"Sigh… Never mind," I grumbled as I turned to look out of the window. For once, I wished for Bel's silly laughter and Squalo's loud voice. But they all seemed so far away now…

After two hours of spacing out in the car we finally were finally reaching the Vongola Mansion. The huge mansion loomed majestically ahead of us, the bottom floor windows were illuminated in a soft yellow glow, indicating that the party had probably started.

I prodded Xanxus on his side as we entered the main gate. "Hey, we've reached."

He scowled as he opened his eyes to look out of the window. His eyebrows furrowed into a sort of frown. Not the pissed off kind, but more of the annoyed sort. He elegantly stretched his leg as he shuffled in his seat to loosen all his muscles. As we pulled up in front of the grand staircase, Xanxus leaned forwards to open the door and get out. That's when I saw that his tie was slanted to the side, looking really untidy.

"Hey Xanxus, wait," I said as I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. He looked partially surprised as I lean towards him to adjust his tie and his shirt. As I ran my left hand down to straighten his tie, he suddenly gripped my cold hand in his. It felt as if the entire temperature of the car suddenly changed as the warmth from his hand embraced me. I looked up in surprise to see his face just inches from mine. Time seemed to have stopped as he slipped his hands to hold my waist, leaning in further. My gaze softened as his lips came closer to mine, and I slowly shut my eyes. I could feel his warm breath brushing my cheeks and I started to tense up, when suddenly, there came a knock on our car door.

"Boss, we have reached," rang the chauffer's voice, like the vexing sound of the morning alarm going off, viciously dragging you out of dreamland.

My eyes flew opened instantly, quickly pulling myself away from Xanxus. Even Xanxus dropped off his cool act for once and turned away to open the door. I was thankful for the brilliant and dark night sky, shadowing my pale face that was blushing madly when I exited the car. I followed Xanxus up the stairs into the main door, with the rest of the Varia who had also just arrived. Stepping into the realm of my childhood memories, the dazzling sight of music, decorations and chatters greeted my warmly, reminding me of how much I actually missed home…

* * *

**Ok:) So I initially wanted to write till what happen during the ball. But apparently, I wrote too much for the preparation! Whoops! So sorry! Anyways, I hope you had fun reading this chapter!:) Look out for the next one yea~! ;) Love you guys!3 And Happy Chinese New Year once again!**


	12. Chapter 12: Him, Her and I

**YAY! I can finally post after such a long time... So sorry to all the people out there, waiting...**

**Thanks XXStarmychanXX, Reiko Narukami, kevi-bear, khrciaossu & Lyric 4 for favouriting it, and xDarkxKurokox, Snowbelberry, XXStarmychanXX, Reiko Narukami, Black-Rabbit32, khrciaossu & Lyric 4 for following! :D Also a special thanks to those who reviewed! OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET:') I totally enjoyed reading all of your reviews, apologies to those who I didn't reply (Again)! I'm such an evil writer:'( Anyways, have a great time reading this chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Him, Her and I**

When I said that we walked into the Vongola Ballroom like a boss, I wasn't joking at all. Everyone gave way to us, some in respect and some in terror. Nono, Timoteo, even came up to greet all of us. And it was thankful that I wore black instead of white, since they were all wearing their smart black Varia jacket and black tie. This makes us look like a team. I ran up to give him an affectionate hug since it was him who had taken care of me ever since my mum passed away. He was the second closest family member I had after my dad. Xanxus was scowling at Timoteo for the entire time when I was talking to him.

"Hey son, how is everything going?" Asked Timoteo, smiling at Xanxus.

Xanxus simply looked away, "I'm not your son old man." He replied shortly, looking away from him.

"Don't be rude," I whispered, nudging him in his sides. He glared at me and stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away. I look at Timoteo apologetically, before hurrying behind Xanxus and the Varia.

There were really many people from all the different famiglias. However, the Vongola Decimo and his guardians seemed to be absent. From what I heard they were on an important mission and could not turn up. And there were also rumors that they went missing. But it didn't seem to matter since Timoteo did not say anything much about them. There were people from the Tomaso, Bovino and Nuevo Familglia. Even the Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, Dino, was present.

The Varia went off to grab their own food, and as usual, everyone quickly stepped out of their path in fear of being beaten into pulp. I hung in the crowd since I didn't feel hungry at all.

"Hello Xylona," came a voice from behind. It sounded pretty familiar but I couldn't remember who it belonged to. Turning around I saw the blonde guy that was with Vongola Decimo the previous party.

"Hey Dino!" I smiled as I did a little curtsy for respect, since he is the Decimo boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, the third most powerful famiglia allied to the Vongola.

"Oh no no no! You don't have to be so formal! It's just a party after all! You should have fun!" said Dino, waving his hands in embarrassment at my formality.

"Haha! Ok then! So how's everything going?" I laughed as I placed my hands delicately over each other on one side of my dress.

"Umm everything is fine really!" chuckled Dino as he scratched his head. "But more importantly, I more curious to know how are you?"

"Hahaha! I knew you would ask that. It was really the most terrifying time at first, but after a while, you start to adore them," I giggled as I saw Dino looking with wide eyes in awe.

"You can't be serious!" gasped Dino in amazement.

"I have them wrapped around my finger." I winked before pausing for a moment. "Ummm… most of them I mean."

"Hahaha! Then I shall challenge you to dance my old classmate," teased Dino.

"Your old classmate?"

"Yup! The white hair guy that you know pretty well!" he replied triumphantly, point towards the guy that had been my alarm clock for the past few months.

I gawked in surprised when I realised that he was asking me to make Squalo dance with me. Not wanting to lose face, I just walked up straight to Squalo and pulled him away from the Varia, towards the dance floor.

"VOI! What are you doing trash?!"

"Forcing you to dance with me," I simply replied, dragging him with all my might.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIND XANXUS!"

"He will blow off my head!"

"LUSSURIA?"

"He is my gay buddy, not a guy dance partner!"

"WHY DON'T YOU CHOOSE THE IDIOTIC PRINCE WHO IS LAUGHING AT US NOW?"

"Don't want to bully my sweet young prince," I pouted as I stood in front of Squalo and gave him a face. "Come on Squalo, don't be such a wimp!"

"WHO'S CALLING ME A WIMP YOU TRASH!" roared Squalo as he started to whisk me towards the dance floor instead.

"No one!" I laughed as I thought how my mission was accomplished.

By the time both of us started dancing like a weird pair, most eyes were on us since we made such a row just now. I had to admit Squalo wasn't bad at dancing. He was just utterly embarrassed thanks to the rest of Varia laughing at him. Except Xanxus of cause who left for the balcony once me and Squalo started dancing.

"I'm surprised you can dance," I teased as we waltzed across the floor.

"Likewise, I'm surprised you managed to force me into dancing with you," grumbled Squalo.

"Hehehe, actually it was a dare by Dino," I winked at Squalo as I saw his face burnt up in rage. "You can go find him later when the dance ended!" I said sweetly, sticking my tongue out at Dino as a warning. At the cue, he ran away.

"VOI! You sure know how to bully people," said Squalo, making me do the final spin before bowing politely to make his leave.

I could only giggle as he swiftly made his way through the crowd to find the silly blonde guy whose life will be at risk now. I turned around to find the Varia, only to be ambushed by Bel and Mammon.

"Shishishi! It's the prince turn to dance with you!"

"Nuuu I had enough of spinning!"

"Then follow me around to explore the Mansion! Show me your room!"

With that he just turned to walk out of the ballroom.

"Hey! I didn't agree!" I called after him. I stared at Mammon, who shrugged back, and we instantly took off after him.

We walked down the dimly lit hall. If I hadn't stayed here when I was younger, I would have been terrified and lost. However, all these hallways were like my friends, I had no problem navigating through them. Mammon drifted near me, scanning the hallways for the sneaky little prince that had disappeared earlier.

"Bel! Where are you?!" I called out, my voice echoing down the hallway. Suddenly, both Mammon and I sensed a sinister presence behind us.

"DUCK!" I shrieked as I pulled Mammon onto the ground. Ten knives glistened in the soft light as they darted through the air.

"Ushishishi! Got ya!"

"Bel you horrible mischievous little mink!" I cried grabbing him to play strangle him.

"Shishishi!" snickered Bel as he seemed to enjoy being the centre of my attention, he then grabbed Mammon and mimicked what I did to him. Poor innocent Mammon!

"Good grief! I'll have to fine you 100bucks!" grumbled Mammon, struggling out of Bel's grasp.

"Ushishishi! No you won't!" chuckled Bel as he raced in the direction of the Ballroom again. "Come save Mammon, princess! Shishishi!"

"Argh you Bel! I'll get you back at the HQ once I'm out of these stilettos!" I shouted back as I walked swiftly back towards the Ballroom. Unfortunately, I couldn't find Bel or Mammon, but found Xanxus at the balcony instead. He was alone as usual, leaning on the railings, savoring his wine. The hot summer night seemed like it didn't bother him in his seemingly warm jacket that was hung lazily over his shoulders.

"Enjoying yourself out here?" I smiled as I walked over to join him.

Silence met my question as he continued to look ahead. So typical of him. Then I remembered what happened in the car, which made me turned away shyly, not wanting to let him or anyone see me blushing. He took another sip of his wine to finish up everything. I turned around to have a peek at him, only to see him advancing up to me. I started to back away on impulse but found my back hitting the railing of the balcony. I looked at the railing in frustration, but when I turned back, he was already in front of me.

I started to blush madly as he bent down so that his face was leveled to mine.

"Are you blushing?" He asked as his two long arms grabbed the railings on either side of me, trapping me.

"No no no! I'm not!" I replied hastily, flinching as his face come closer to mine.

"You sure?" He asked silkily, leaning in even closer. I could feel myself shrinking I leant further back against the railing. Suddenly I slipped as I have bent too far over the railing, I shut my eyes at the thought of falling of the balcony from two stories above…

My eyes flew open instantly when two warm hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards the safe comfort of an embrace, my foot finding back the floor. I gawked awkwardly as I found myself uncomfortably close to Xanxus, my front pressed against his firm chest. I looked up meekly as he gave me the annoyed frown. Bet I would get a row of scolding from him for being careless. But the scolding didn't come as his face inclined towards me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered as his face came close to inches from mine.

"Continuing from where we left of," he simply replied in his sleek tone.

I was confused, at the moment I really wanted to just stay like this and allow it to happen. But the melodious sound from the ballroom reminded me harshly that we were not alone.

"I I I'll go get some more wine for you," I stammered as I grabbed his empty wine glass, and struggled from his grasp, and scurried into the ballroom.

"Hm," smirked Xanxus as he watched me hurried away frantically into the crowd. Seems like she is confused about her feelings, he thought as he leant against the door and watched her from a far.

I was blushing madly as I walked into the ballroom. I was looking down at the ground, hoping that my curls would hide my scarlet cheeks. Apparently it did not work.

"Xylie darling!" cried Lussuria as he came up to hug me. Then he saw my face.

"Are you blushing dear?"

"Ushishishi, did my princess do something with the boss?"

"Nope." I replied shortly, feeling hot in embarrassment.

"VOIII! That means yes."

"Awww honey! Did you kiss him?"

"NO! I did not! Just stop attracting attention will you!" I sighed exasperatedly as I filled the glass and made my way towards the balcony, losing the Varia with elegant swift steps through the crowd. I was so embarrassed that I walked without really seeing where I was going when suddenly a foot stuck out in front of me and I tripped, falling forward, splashing the wine on myself and the glass shattered as it dropped onto the ground. All eyes we instantly on me as they gasped in surprise at the sight of me.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry," said the lady rather rudely. She was really tall, about 5'7", wearing a classy blood red cocktail dress, her wavy black hair covering part of her face. She was rather beautiful, yet intimidating with her rather sinister smile. Well, you can expect such woman from the Mafioso I guess. I snapped back to reality and frowned at her.

"Well you don't sound extremely sincere about it though," I remarked in anger as I stood up to face her. I was clearly about two inches shorter than her.

"Well, you deserve it slut," she replied contemptuously.

"What?!" I said in disbelieve, "Do I even know you?"

"Probably not, but you don't have to know. Anyways, stay away from Xanxus, you flirt, he is mine." She scoffed as she did a sort of hair whip in my face. I was fuming mad. I had to show this woman who's the boss around here. I took a step forward to grab her back, but so unfortunately slipped on the puddle of wine and fell backwards. I thought I would rather fall and die in embarrassment, however, two hands shot out from behind to catch me. It was Squalo, and behind him was the rest of the Varia. Bel was frowning, with an equally unhappy Mammon on his shoulders. Both Levi and Lussuria had their arms folded across their chest, looking extremely furious. Even Squalo who helped me up was looking enraged, his brows furrowed into a deep frown.

"Ha! You can't stand properly," mocked that witch, or more like bitch. Everyone around us burst out laughing, further mocking me. I was dripping wet, feeling cold and was fuming mad. I couldn't tolerate her insults anymore and brushed Squalo away. But just as I took the first step, a familiar orange flame landed accurately between her and I. All the laughing was replaced with gulps as a tall figure stride through the crowd. I turned to see the familiar, comforting face, but found my shoulders being pressed down by a heavy weight as he brushed past me. It was his precious Varia jacket. I pulled the jacket closer towards my wine-soaked skin to feel warmer.

"Xanxus!" cried that woman as she walked up to him, only stopping when he glared at her.

"GET LOST ALL YOU SCUMS!" roared Xanxus, whipping out his X-guns, aiming at one of the guys who was laughing at me just now. Squalo and Bel joined in by whipping out their weapons pointing them at those people who joined in to humiliate me. Lussuria and Levi stood on either sides of Xanxus and I like a shield. Even Mammon, who would only fight if he was paid, joined in. With that Xanxus, grabbed my shoulders and whisked me out of the ballroom towards the limousine. That woman tried to grab Xanxus, but was interrupted by Squalo who sneered at her.

"VOIII! Haven't seen you for a long time trash!"

I had never felt so humiliated in my entire life. Even failing my history paper during my time in Vongola Mafia School was less humiliating, despite having the entire class laugh at me and my teacher and his disappointed scowl. But this was different. I was just shamed in front of the entire Mafioso, and still needed six guys to back me up. And who was the enemy, a woman. Who am I kidding; I look so pathetic, weak, and dumb…

I was drenched in wine, and the cut on my right palm thanks to the shattered glass was still bleeding. As soon as I entered the car, I kicked off my stilettos and huddled in the corner of the car seat. I didn't even care if I was alone with Xanxus anymore cause what I yearned for now was silence. Even with the thick jacket pressed against me, I was still feeling cold, both inside and out. And somehow I was feeling angry, hollow and sad whenever I think about that woman. How did she even know Xanxus? What relationship is between her and Xanxus? Why am I even thinking about her and Xanxus? Why am I even so worked up? I was so confused, so upset, so angry with myself, with her and even Xanxus that I started to cry. I didn't know why I cried but tears just started roll down my cheeks as I buried my face in my knees. Tears trickled onto my open wound and it stung, I let out a tiny yelp in agony and surprise but bit my tongue to hold back.

Suddenly a strong hand wound itself round my waist to drag me closer to a warm embrace. It was Xanxus. At the thought of him, a sudden surge of jealousy rushed through me. I didn't know why I was even jealous about him and that woman. It didn't have anything to do with me. I wasn't even in love with Xanxus or what. Or am I starting to have feelings for him? I started to struggle out of his grasp, however my opponent is Xanxus. Firstly, he is strong. Next, he will always go his way. As long as he think its left, he will go left, even if it means blasting an entire town with his X-guns.

"Let go of me!" I cried through my sobs, my voice shaking as I tried to pull myself away from him. We continued to struggle as I tried to wrestle my way out of his firm grip, while he seized me easily into his embrace. I was tired from fighting and resisting but for once, I did not want to give in to him. It continued for another minute or so until he sighed.

"Give me your hand." He said shortly in his ever-grumpy tone.

"NO!" I half-shouted as I hid my hand between my knees and stomach. I winced in pain as I rubbed the wound against my dress.

He didn't even bother about my reply. He just slid his hands on top of mine and gently, but firmly, pulled it out. He flipped my palm, revealing the painful puncture and the fresh blood that glistened in the moonlight.

"You intend to leave it like this?" He asked, frowning at me. I nodded my head. He snorted with disdain and flicked open a hidden compartment to retrieve a first aid box. I looked in surprised as he fished out alcohol swabs to clean up the mess on my hand. It stung as he gently dab it. I flinched and tried to pull back.

"Tsk. No tolerance for pain." He said rather unkindly.

"Then why don't you just let me be and leave that wound alone," I shouted rather hot-temperedly.

"And let you get infection and faint again?" He replied coldly. That was when I realised that he was actually worried and genuinely cared for me. I suddenly felt stupid and selfish; stupid for being angry with him and selfish for only thinking about myself.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I relaxed my hand so that he could continue to tend then wound. He glowered but continued without saying anything. Within minutes, my hand was cleansed and bandaged neatly. "Thanks," I said as I looked up at his face. His face was partially shadowed in the moonlight, but it was still undeniably handsome. His serious frown and his crimson eyes were just mesmerizing, but I pulled away just in time to avoid locking eyes with him. I must have been shivering or something, because he carefully arranged the jacket around me before pulling me closer to him. This time I obliged and allow him to cuddle me close. After all, his body warmth and his well-toned body were really soothing, as he gently cradled me in his muscular arms. I felt my eye lids drooped as I let my head rest lightly on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as I slipped into dreamland…

* * *

**WAHAHAHA :') I TOTALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. Loved making that woman mean. Anyways, anyone have a good idea of a name for her?:) Apparently she is unnamed:P So yea I am open for ur suggestions!:P You can send me a PM or write in your review and suggest:P Look forward for the next chapter! Bel is so naughty... :P**


	13. Chapter 13: Problem Resolved

**Hellooooo everyone~ Finally chapter 13! I'm so sorry I took so long. I was having like tutorials and art project so I am basically so busy I barely have time to sleep. (Not to even mention writing D:) So yes forgive me for taking ancient years to update this story! Anyways, you won't be disappointed with this chapter cause... Hahaha read and you will be able to find out;) hehehe! So enjoy! **

**I wanna thank those awesome people who favourited and followed my story! I'm sorry I didn't credit your names, but I will in the next post cause I'm kinda rushing now! Oh right! Credits to Bokviki for choosing the name of that girl. I love the name cause it suits her;) No offense to those ppl with that name out there! Kk~ Enjoy!;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Problem Resolved**

I was rarely that depressed before, the only other time was when my mum passed away. I woke up in my room, tucked warmly in bed. Someone must have carried me back to my room from the car. My necklace and earring were both lying on my bedside table, painfully reminding me of what had happened the night before.

I was still in my black dress, with Xanxus' Varia jacket still wrapped tightly around me. Yes, his jacket. Surprisingly he didn't take it off me even after tucking me under the warm soft quilt. I sat up, rubbing my sore hand that I had been pressing on in my sleep. There was a fresh bandage wrapped cleanly around my wounded hand. I wonder who did that, as I climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom. The good part about living with five other guys (Mammon is a baby so I shall not include him) is that they will pamper you, and always supporting you. The downside is they often forget to respect my privacy.

"HONEYYYY!" shrieked the blasting, girly voice of my dearest gay buddy.

"GET OUT OFF THE BATHROOM!" I screamed back as I kicked the door shut in his face. What is he thinking, trying to break into my bathroom when I'm changing. I even locked the door.

"Owww! You are so mean Xylie! Even after we helped you yesterday," whined Lussuria who fell painfully backwards and was now having a pretty throbbing ass.

"Ushishishi! Good job princess," snickered Bel as he entered my room.

Sighing, I slipped into a loose tee and stepped out of the bathroom. "You deserve it for not respecting my privacy." I retorted, rolling my eyes at Lussuria who was pouting and pretending to whimper.

"Shishishi, with that amount of strength, it seems that you have recovered?" teased Bel as he came up to give me a hug.

Being the youngest among all of us, he knows how to act sweet and innocent and well, my tolerance for his nonsense automatically is the highest. He can be so cute at times, I thought as I hugged back and patted his silky blonde hair.

"Yea I'm better," I said melancholy, trying to hold back the sadness that was still lingering in my heart. Lussuria must have sensed me holding back because he stopped whining and stood up to embrace me. The next moment, I burst out crying again. I don't really know why I'm crying but tears just flowed out involuntarily and uncontrollably. It just hurts to think of Xanxus, and unlike a computer in which you can force shut down applications; my brain just can't seem to keep him out of my mind. His comforting hands, warm breath, steady heartbeat seems to linger around me, making it even harder to get rid of his presence. I wanted to see him, and be right beside him, yet I also didn't want him as I feel the same pain in my chest when I think of him. What a dilemma!

"Princess wants to wipe her tears?" asked Bel, offering me some tissue paper. Nodding my head, I sniffled and accepted his offers, wiping my face, which was probably covered with a slimy mixture of tears and mucus. It was horrible to be in this state, and I really hoped to just escape this by going to sleep. Belphegor and Lussuria probably had the same idea so they tucked me into bed and accompanied me till I fall asleep again.

"I can't believe I actually comforted someone." Muttered Bel as he walked out of the room.

"She just seem to be able to influence everyone around her and have them wrapped around their fingers," shrugged Lussuria. "Now we have to think what we are going to tell Boss about her…"

"Shishishi, telling is easy, avoiding his wrath would be the hard part," laughed Bel as them made their way across the corridor. "Let's ask strategy captain for his opinion." In other words, it means making Squalo deliver the message and get a full blast of Xanxus' anger.

* * *

As Bel and Lussuria entered the lounge, the shark was on the sofa with Mammon, looking expectantly at them. Even Levi who would normally be patrolling outside Xanxus' room was there waiting for their return.

"She was awake, managed to kick me and then cried herself to sleep again," reported Lussuria monotonously as if it was normal for someone to react in such a way.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! AND YOU SCUMS DID NOTHING ABOUT IT?! DID YOU ASK HER WHY SHE WAS CRYING?!" screamed Squalo at the top of his lungs.

"Shishishi, strategy captain is such a meanie, he wants to interrogate a crying lady," mocked Bel, infuriating the furious and partially paranoid shark.

"AND YOU EXPECT XANXUS TO BE HAPPY WITH THAT REPLY?!" roared Squalo, waving his sword in the air frantically.

"He will be happier to hear that than to hear that we interrogated his beloved crying Xylona," reasoned Lussuria, looking at Squalo with contempt. Squalo was lost for words and Lussuria and Bel knew instantly that they will win this battle.

"Shishishi, anyone want to report to Xanxus? I got traumatized seeing her like that already," said Bel in the sweetest tone he could manage.

"Levi and I have a mission to attend to now," replied Lussuria, beckoning Levi to prepare to leave.

"Myuuu~ I need to finish accounting and submit it to the boss."

"That leaves you Squalo," concluded Levi in his gruffy voice.

"VOIIIIIIII! YOU TRASHES PLANNED THIS ON PURPOSE!" screamed Squalo.

"Shhhhhh! You might disturb Xylona or the Boss," hushed the rest, silencing Squalo.

* * *

Squalo huffed in annoyance and left the lounge to report to the boss. Another injury because of this trashy girl, thought Squalo crossly.

"VOI! She woke up then cried herself to sleep again," reported Squalo, overly frank with this pretty sensitive matter.

Xanxus just glared at him and flung his empty tequila bottle at Squalo's head. Squalo barely managed to leap out of the range of fire.

"VOIIII! WHAT IS THAT FOR!" protested Squalo, annoyed. "It's not my fault she cried again. Frankly it was probably your fault."

Another tequila bottle flew across the room.

"YOU TRASH! YOU ARE JUST TO PROUD TO ADMIT THAT IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

Just as Squalo finished yelling, it was greeted with another flying bottle.

"WELL SHE IS PROBABLY FEELING HUMILATED BECAUSE OF ANGELICA! SO IT IS SOMEHOW YOUR FAULT!"

"Shut up trash!"

"I'M NOT GONNA SHUT UP UNTIL YOU GO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO HER! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, BUT REFUSE TO ADMIT! SO THAT DEVIL MUST HAVE HURT HER A LOT!"

"Not my business."

"IT IS YOU TRASH! AND YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER!" screamed Squalo, fuming mad with strands of white hair sticking in all directions. With that he stomped out of the room, with another flying bottle following right behind. He managed to shut the door before the bottle came in contact with his head. And there he came face to face with the four other members of Varia, who were supposedly busy.

"VOIIII! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AND EAVESDROPPING?!"

They instantly evacuated, running in directions, away from the raging shark, waving his hazardous sword in all directions.

The next moment, a fight broke out along the corridor of the Varia members' bedroom.

"YOU GUYS MADE ME ALL THE DIRTY WORK AGAIN!"

"Ushishishi! You are the one who knows what is going on!"

"Come on, Squ! You know her better than we do! Who is that woman anyways?"

"VOIIII! THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO GO AND REPORT TO HIM!"

"Softer! We will disturb Bossu!"

"THAT DRUNKARD DON'T DESERVE ANY PEACE! AND SINCE YOU LOVE TO LICK HIS BOOT WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM NEXT TIME!"

"Myuu~ Let's bet how long this fight will last."

"Ushishishi! You still have the mood to bet? I bet with you he will come out in 5mins."

"I bet now," replied Mammon monotonously, smirking when the familiar sound of the door being swung open.

"SHUT UP TRASHES!" roared a very annoyed, partially drunk and fuming mad Xanxus.

It was met with a second of silence, before the commotion resumed, even fiercer this time. They were shrieking and accusing each other for making Xylona upset. Knives buried their tips in wall and paintings, vases and ornaments were broken into bits, furniture and draperies were sliced into shreds and the floors were scorched with flames and lightning bolts. The door at the end of the corridor next to Xanxus room creaked open and before Mammon had the chance to use his illusions to cover up the mess, I was already at the doorway staring at the mess in front of me.

One sentence to conclude what I saw, the entire hallway was destroyed.

My gaze travelled from the destroyed hallway to Lussuria, Levi, Bel, Mammon, Squalo and finally to Xanxus. I just stared at him for a while, sorrow evident in my eyes. With that I just turned away and retreated into my room, locking the door behind me.

The sight of her just shocked Xanxus, the cheery and beautiful girl was being eaten away and replaced by someone the total opposite. Desolation shadowed her like a storm cloud and her usually sparkling eyes were all red and puffy. If it was another person, he would not have cared less. But the person is Xylona, and she was crying. It was his fault that Xylona was humiliated; and it was his fault again for joining in the mindless squabble, destroying the corridor again and making her upset. He hated to admit that he was at fault but guilt gnawed at him like a pesky, insistent mouse. It was HIS fault so he had to bear the responsibility.

The rest of the Varia members were in shock at the battered state of Xylona, it was a devastating as the hall they are in. After a few minutes of silence, Lussuria piped up.

"Umm… I guess we should clear up and repair the hallway."

For once, no one objected to that. Usually they would try to talk, or fight their way through to escape clearing up their mess, but this time no one said a thing. Torn furniture was removed and debris was swept away. Xanxus obviously did not join them; he simply stalked back into his room and shut his door. No one dared to complain either. Firstly he is their Boss. Next he is Xanxus. And lastly but most importantly, they wouldn't want another row to make Xylona even more upset.

* * *

After nearly an hour, sounds of footstep cleared from the hallway as they retreated back into their room. It was around evening but no one had the mood to eat. They simply rested in their room and had their dinner served to the room. The shuffling of footsteps of the servants echoed along the empty and quiet hallway, irritating Xanxus. He felt his head throbbing as the vexing sound echoed in his ears. Before he could storm out to incinerate those servants, someone's volcano has erupted earlier than his.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" yelled a painfully familiar voice.

"But miss, your dinner…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" repeated the voice. A quick shuffle of footsteps rushed down the hallway away from the source of the voice. That voice, he thought, it never occurred to him that he missed it a lot. Even her stubborn shouting and pathetic whines were better than the silence now. Everything felt hollow, his heart felt hollow. He was about to get up from his armchair when there was timid knock on his door.

"Your dinner sir," squeaked the servant meekly, placing the tray on the side table next to the door, before scurrying out in fright. _Pathetic mouse,_ he thought as he lazily got out of his armchair and walked towards the door. Everything was still and lifeless, it seems like all the other Varia members have retreated into their own hideout. He liked the silence, but it was too still for peace. In other words, it was disturbing silent. He walked down the corridor and stopped at the first door on the right. The ex-cloud guardian's room. Now it's Xylona's. He turned the doorknob, locked.

"I told you to go away and I'm not hungry!" came this muffled yell from the room.

Xanxus just rolled his eyes. In his HQ, there was no such thing as a locked door. He fished out his master key and unlocked the door with ease. Save the trouble of burning down the door and having to call people to fix it back again.

He stalked into the dimly lit room, taking in the gloomy atmosphere that lingered above his head, before shutting and locking the door behind him. _She won't get away this time, _he thought as he walked towards the bed. As he reached over to pull off the covers of the bed, he surprisingly found himself being shoved backwards roughly.

"I said go away! Why do you even bother to come?" I sobbed and yelled at the same time, bringing my fist in contact with his strong muscular body. He stood there without reacting for a minute or so, allowing me to vent all my anger on him. Punches, slaps, kicks flew towards him continuously. As I reached over to slap his face, he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Enough," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly in his embrace, restraining me from doing more violence.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I sobbed in his arms as he cradled me gently.

_Good question, why don't I just leave you alone. I would have done that, but it seems that I have fallen for you, _thought Xanxus frowning. There was a long awkward pause of silence, with soft muffled sounds of me weeping. I felt him sit down, dragging me along. The next thing I knew was that I was sitting on his lap face pushed against his chest, his arms latched tightly around my waist, bounding me in that position.

"Her name is Angelica and she used to be my classmate," Xanxus started off irritably, gritting his teeth as her forced he to talk. Talking was something he rarely does.

"What's your relationship with her?" I managed through my hiccups from crying so much.

"No relation."

"Not your girlfriend?"

"No." replied Xanxus with an irritated scowl.

"She likes you."

"Who likes that scum."

"Then who do you like?" I blurted out stupidly. I instantly found myself looking away in embarrassment and wanting to get out of my current position. It was so awkward to be sitting in Xanxus' lap.

I didn't see him smirk when I asked the question. The only thing I knew was that the next moment, my back was against the sides of my bed, trapping me between it and Xanxus. My legs were wrapped around his waist as I was plopped onto his lap facing him. He shuffled closer to me, his hand firmly wrapped around my waist. I found my hands automatically pressed against his chest to push him away in a futile attempt.

"Don't look at me! I look so horrible now," I murmured as his face came inches away from mine. Indeed, my eyes were puffy red, a mixture of tears and mucus around my nose and cheeks. It was the ugliest sight a guy could have of a girl. He suddenly burst out chuckling slightly, with a smirk planted on his face as he used his hand to wipe away my tears. I was shocked, this was the first time I heard Xanxus laugh, or see him smile. His warm large hands caress my cheeks gently and unknowingly; I tilted my head to let it rest softly in his hands. He leant forward, and this time, I didn't struggle. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The next moment, his lips crashed into mine. It was tender and sweet, not rough and violent as I predicted. He tongue brushed past my lips, as he pushed his tongue forward to part open my mouth. I was all numb from the shock and crying so I simply followed suit, parting my lips to allow his tongue to enter. He entwined his tongue around mine as he pushed his lips harder into mine. There was this spreading, sparkling unexplainable and indescribable sensation that I felt. It was painfully sweet, like eating a forbidden fruit. You know that it wasn't right and somehow, and we might be hurt in the end but it was so irresistible, you just could not help it and stop yourself.

We broke off slightly gasping for breath. My face flushed pink as I meekly looked up at Xanxus. His stony, serious and tanned face never once showed his true feelings, but his fiery orbs told me everything that I need to know. The once crimson red that often taught me how to fear him was now filled with passion, and maybe even love. He looked back at me, before frowning. I stared at him puzzled at the sudden change of mood as he effortlessly swept me up and carried me to my bed. He threw the covers over me as soon as my back made contact with the warm mattress and was about to turn away when I grabbed his hand. His gaze paused at our entwined fingers before it traveled to my puzzled face.

"Go and sleep. You are tired," he said in his low rough voice as he untangled his finger from mine and laid it carefully under the duvet. He then bent down to plant a kiss on my forehead before patting my head. With that, he tucked his hands into his pocket and walked to the doorway.

"Goodnight," I whispered as he opened the door, allowing some light to fall on his shadowed face. He smirked slightly, letting me have a glimpse of it before closing the door. I gazed dreamily at the door, snuggling into my pillow as I reminisced my first kiss. I let out a soft sigh as I thought of him and I slipped quietly into a deep slumber…

* * *

**Aha! The moment that you have been waiting for!:P Ok maybe not. So sweet and cute righttt?;) Wahahahaha. Why am I even spazzing over my own story? So stupid of me:P Anyways, hope you have enjoyed. Please review, favorite or follow if you have enjoyed this story so far. Review especially cause I need to know if I have met your expectations! Sorry to those who I did not reply! i love your reviews but I got no time to reply. T.T I need to rush of to do my homework now! EEKS! Byeeeee~ ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ring

**Yay Chapter 14! it's relatively shorter than the previous four but thats because the next chapter is going to be a long and interesting one!:D I hope! (This is kinda like a filler. So sorry:( )**

**Thanks angelmariela, Sama-Bama, Saphem, CrimsonSkyTamer, Raimei-chan & Tehani for favouriting it, and Saphem, CrimsonSkyTamer, BabyShinji, Xepharia, Aleiafae, Raimei-chan & Tehani for following! :D Also special thanks again to those who reviewed! You guys are really the best and never fail to make me so happy :') Anyways, have a great time reading this chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Ring**

Squalo sighed as he put down his pen and arranged the documents he had completed looking through. It was a terrible night last night, Varia, Boss, Xylona and the devil Angelica. It is going to be many more awkward days if this problem is not resolved. He scratched his head in frustration at the thought of being the one to resolve the problem again. Arghhh! "Stupid Angelica, stupid boss, stupid Xylona," grumbled Squalo as he stuffed the documents into an empty file and labelled it. It was bothersome enough to be handling so many missions, and now a love triangle is formed in the most impossible and unlikely place. He really does not see how Xanxus can appeal to any girl. _If I were a girl, I would have run from this devil, not fall in love with him,_ concluded Squalo in amusement. It was bad enough to be his subordinates; Xanxus simply vented his anger on them, imagine what he would do to his girlfriend/wife. But then again, maybe a woman to control Xanxus at times would be useful. Obviously Angelica wouldn't do a good job. That bimbo would do more harm than good. As for Xylona… He realised he didn't have an answer to that. He looked at the clock; it was nearly 6.30am, time to get everyone up. Just as he was about to get out of his seat when his door burst open. He fell back into his armchair with greater surprise at the sight of the person who had just invaded his room.

"Squalooooo! Can you do me a favour and teach me how to become an assassin like you guys? Like attacking and fighting!" I chirped excitedly as I came into the room. "Don't worry I will still cook for all of you guys, actually I'm off to make breakfast now! So is it ok if you teach me? You can get Bel and Luss to help too!" I continued, oblivious of the weird looks Squalo was giving me. I saw him nod his head slightly and I was so excited that I had to hyperventilate.

"YAY SQUALO YOU ARE THE BEST!" I squealed, reaching over to give him a hug before rushing out of the room.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" muttered an utterly shocked Squalo who was extremely surprised by what happened just minutes ago. _What did Xanxus do to her?_ He thought as he got out of his room, making a mental note to talk to _both_ Xanxus and Xylona.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" I beamed happily as I walked out of the kitchen, carrying out trays of milkshake and pancakes topped with ice cream and sauce. I was completely ignorant of the appalled faces that the Varia members were giving me.

"Strawberry milkshake with strawberry ice cream and strawberry sauce for you Mammon, vanilla milkshake with ocean ice cream and maple syrup for Squalo, Oreo milkshake with cookies and cream ice cream and chocolate syrup for Bel…" I blabbered on as I placed their breakfast on the dining table. I completely missed the exchange of quizzical faces between Bel and Mammon as I took my seat at the table and started to dig into my food. Silence at the table seemed to have woken me up as I realised it is really abnormal for them to stay silent for that long.

"What?" I asked as I looked at all of them, "do you not like the food?"

"NO!" exclaimed the Varia as they hurriedly give me their largest grin and eat their food.

"Shishishi, this is good," laughed Bel as he patted his stomach and stuck his fork into Mammon's pancake to steal a piece.

"Myuuu~ that's mine! Transfer 100 bucks to my account later," protested an annoyed Mammon, protecting his precious pancakes in a vain attempt.

"Oooooh Honey, you are so skilled at making delicious pancakes!" squealed Lussuria as he gobbled down his pancakes. Squalo casted Lussuria an irritated face before turning back to his food.

"Has Bossu got his breakfast?" asked Levi, returning to his bootlicking ways.

"Shishishi, why don't you go bring his breakfast to him yourself," snickered Bel as he flung his knife at Levi, who dodged it easily.

"You-" Levi started, but I instantly stepped between them.

"Ok ok! That's enough. Bel, don't throw knives at people at the dining table, it's not very prince like, and it's ok Levi I will go serve him his breakfast now."

But before I could walk to the kitchen to bring out the tray, Squalo stood in my way and said, " Voi! I'll bring it to him. I need to discuss some matters with him too."

"Ok," I said raising my eyebrow at Squalo as he took the tray and hurried up the stairs.

_Weird, he never volunteers to serve Xanxus…_ I thought as I went back to my seat.

Squalo reached the Boss' room in fleeting moments. He recapped what he wanted to say before he pushed open the door.

"Voi! Your breakfast," said Squalo as he put the tray on Xanxus' table. Xanxus glared at him before looking at his breakfast. It was an awkward moment of silence in which Squalo was deciding how to start a conversation. Xanxus scowled at Squalo realizing that the trash shark had something else to say.

"What do you want scum?" Growled Xanxus irritably.

"What did you do to Xylona yesterday?"

"Not your business trash."

"VOIIII IT'S MY BUSINESS WHEN SHE ASKS ME TO TRAIN HER TO BE AN ASSASSIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" screamed Squalo, who had just ran out of patience.

"Nothing." Replied Xanxus as he flung his empty tequila bottle at Squalo, who ducked in time.

"VOIIIIII! Then why does she want to train when she is so against fighting?!"

"So what if she wants to fight?"

"SO WHAT? VOIIIIIIIII THAT'S A TOTAL CHANGE OF PERSONALITY!" shrieked Squalo.

"Who cares."

"WHATTTT! VOIIII IT'S A WASTE OF TIME TALKING TO YOU. I SHALL TALK TO THAT TRASH MYSELF."

"…"

"VOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY? DON'T YOU FIND IT WEIRD THAT SHE WAS CRYING YESTERDAY AND SHE IS SO HAPPY TODAY? OR WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER THAT MADE HER CHANGE?!"

"Ask all the trashes to report after breakfast."

"VOIIIII ANSWER MY QUESTION TRASHHHH!"

"…"

"VOIIIII! I GAVE UP! YOU TWO GO AHEAD AND KEEP YOUR SECRET!" exclaimed Squalo in annoyance as he slashed his sword in mid air and stormed off.

Xanxus smirked as he saw Squalo walked out of the room. He stuck his fork into the pancakes and put it into his mouth. The flavour of vanilla melted in his mouth and the strong aroma of pancakes ran down his throat. It was obviously made by Xylona at the taste of it. That girl is really full of surprises and surprisingly strong. It wasn't easy to live with a bunch of assassins, and now she even have the thought of being truly one of them. They shall have to test her then to see if she had potential to reach Varia quality. He opened an exquisite and delicate box that has just received last night. Seven reflective surfaces instantly gleamed in the sunlight that shone through the windows. They should test if all of them have reached Varia quality. He smirked, locking up the box and placed it into secret drawer.

* * *

Within an hour everyone was gathered in the meeting room, their eyes fixed warily at the door, which will announce the arrival of their hot-tempered boss.

"VOOOIIII! WHERE IS THAT TRA-"

The door slammed wide open as Xanxus strode in holding the box. Everyone's attention was now on the box as Xanxus leaned comfortably in his armchair, resting his legs on the table.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! Where did you get that box?" exclaimed Squalo in surprise.

"Shishishi, that looks precious," commented Bel, grinning widely.

"Myuuu~ How much did you pay for it?" Mammon asked, trying to use his thought projection to see into the box.

"It's so prettttttyyyy~" squealed Lussuria excitedly, inviting Squalo to give him a kick in his face and Bel to fling some knives at him

"Bossu, what's the meaning of the box?" asked Levi, glaring at the squabbling trio who are lunging at each other's throats.

Xanxus fiery orbs instantly smoldered in flames as he glared the annoying trio who is making a huge fuss. The trio halted and scrambled back to their seats at the change of aura around Xanxus. Xanxus glared at them to make sure that all of them have gone back to their seats before he placed the box on the table in front of them.

"Be prepared by next month to prove that you still have Varia quality you trashes," scowled Xanxus

"VOIII! Isn't that a little quick?!" protested Squalo, who instantly regretted when an empty tequila bottle flew towards his head.

"Shishishi, will Xylona be joining in as well?" inquired Bel, grinning even wider then ever.

"If she wants to learn how to fight, yes." Replied Xanxus coldly.

"VOIIIII! I OBJECT!" yelled Squalo,

"Bossssss! Please think this over! How can you bare to let Xylie participate in such brutal trials?" fretted Lussuria.

"If she wants to join the executive members, she has to pass the trials. These are the rules," replied Xanxus in a tone that disallow further objections.

"Tch," thought Squalo, he really needed to persuade Xanxus to change his mind, or maybe Xylona's mind. Argh this is getting crazy. "Voi! Then what is in the box?"

Xanxus glared at the noisy shark who seem to have endless words to say. He flipped open the lid to reveal seven petite, delicate and priceless objects. Gasp leaked out from all of the members of Varia.

"Woah! What are these rings for?" asked Lussuria in amazement. Everyone looked up expectantly at Xanxus, who seem pleased with their reaction.

"These, are A-class Varia rings with the same function as the Vongola rings, with every attribute. " Replied Xanxus, as five pairs of astonished eyed gaped at him in awe.

He slipped the ring on his middle finger. Clenching his fist, the ring burst into a wild orange flame.

"Dying Will Sky Flames!" exclaimed the executive members in the group. The rings were extremely strong, for it to withstand that immense amount of flames; it is without doubt an A-class ring.

As the flame died down, Xanxus grabbed five of the remaining rings and threw them at the Varia members who were still trying to take in what they had just seen.

"Voi! What are these for?" asked Squalo as he put on his ring and tried to drench his rings in Dying Will Flames like what Xanxus had done. However, he couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried.

"VOIIIII! ARE YOU SURE THE RING HAS OUR ATTRIBUTE TRASH?!" shouted Squalo in frustration. He earned a punch in his face for his noisy comment.

"Yea Boss, I can't ignite mine either," whined Lussuria, hopping around like an idiot, attempting in vain to ignite his ring.

"Shishishi, you are an idiot, unlike the prince!" sneered Bel, slipping on his ring to give it a try too. However, his face fell when he could not ignite it either.

"Scums, these rings are prepared for every attribute," jeered Xanxus, igniting his ring in his trademark Flame of Wrath, which contains both Dying Will Sky and Storm Flames. He then threw a stack of document at them.

"Voiii! Vongola Top Secret Documents about the rings," read Squalo, with the rest of the members crowding behind him to take a look.

"Shishishi, rings will be the new weapons to advance in future battles…" chuckled Bel, as he read the next line. "This is going to be interesting…"

* * *

**Muahaha! Cliff hangerrrrr!:P YAY! I'll update the next chapter soon since I'm nearly done with it! Anyways, hope you have enjoyed this filler. Please review, favorite or follow if you have enjoyed this story so far. Review especially cause I need to know if I have met your expectations! And I wanna know what you guys will be looking for in the next chapter:P I can add the ideas here and there too:P HAHAHA! Thank you once again for those who review! Love you guys! Byeeeee~ ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: After a Hurricane, A Rainbow

**It's April Fool's Day! And I was intending to upload a nonsense Chapter to fool all of you but it is so mean so oh wells nvm April's Fool! Hahaha! As promised, this chapter is relatively longer and well, quite expected... :( **

**Thanks Alice-Italy-Haruhi for favouriting it, and ****Alice-Italy-Haruhi, 00CoralStar00, Reiko Tsuchikake, Saburo Oshigami** for following! :D Also special thanks again to those who reviewed and gave suggestions:P I made an effort to twist the story a little here and there but it was pretty predictable... But... I hope you will still have a great time reading this chapter!:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**After a Hurricane comes a Rainbow**

For the next week, I rarely saw any of the Varia members, and when I did, they were all so tired.

"What were you doing for the entire day?" I asked Bel as I helped him back to his room. He was covered with bruises and scratches, and was even more exhausted than how he will be after a week of missions.

"Ushishishi, training for our annual trial," replied Bel, straining to grin.

"Is this the Boss' doing?" I asked worriedly. It was alarming how tired they can be after just seven hours of training. From experience, they still have the energy to tear down a room after a 24hour mission.

"Shishishi, it's a tradition we can't avoid," responded Bel uncomfortably. He was obviously hiding something. But seeing him so tired, I could only pardon him by not further interrogating him. Suddenly, an extremely loud voice echoed across the corridor.

"VOIIIIII! STOP THAT!"

"But Squ, I need to treat your wound or it will get infected!" squealed Lussuria.

"VOIIIIII! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" screech Squalo as he struggled from Levi's and Lussuria's grasp.

Bel and I turned around only to see a struggling shark between two tall and muscular guys. I casted Bel a worried look and he nodded his head, allowing me to hurry over to see what was going on.

"Squalo! What happened to you?" I gawked in horror at the state of the shark. His hair was messy and it seems like he had broken many bones from how he was hobbling and leaning against Levi. The three looked equally horrified when they saw me but it was only for a brief moment.

"VOI! What are you doing here?" asked Squalo as he looked warily at me.

"I asked you a question first. What happened to you? It is suppose to be a training and why are you guys coming back so tired, worn out and wounded so badly?" I demanded.

"It's ok I can settle it with Squalo. Honey, you just help Bel," Lussuria interrupted quickly, casting glances at Bel, who amazingly understood without seeing Lussuria's eyes that are blocked by his sunglasses.

"VOI! Yes, Lussuria's help is more than enough." Grumbled Squalo, agreeing with Lussuria reluctantly. They were all obviously hiding something from me.

"Yea right, you were just fighting with Lussuria," I accused the shark. I grabbed a knife from Bel's belt and sliced off the torn bottom of Squalo's pants, revealing a raw burnt mark the size of a palm. I knew who did that instantly.

"Xanxus did that didn't he?" I glared at the four assassins who looked frightened and shocked for once. None of them replied. "Fine! I'll ask him myself," I announced, heading towards the direction of Xanxus' study.

"NO!" screeched the four of them, lunging at me, pinning me down.

"ARGHHHH! LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed under the painfully heavy heap of people.

"VOIIIII! NO WAY!"

"Shishishi stay here like a good princess!"

"Honey, please don't involve yourself"

"Don't disturb Bossu!"

"THEN CAN YOU JUST GET OFF ME AT LEAST!" I screamed, struggling to catch my breath. But before any of them can react, the familiar, threatening silhouette of our Boss appeared in front of us.

"What are you scum doing?" menaced Xanxus, baring his teeth at all of us. Then he saw me wrestling out of the pile of assassins. He glared at his executive members and they instantly let go of me and stepped away.

"Finally," I said rather crossly, glaring at Levi and Lussuria who landed squarely on top of me and weigh a ton. I dusted myself before standing up to face Xanxus. Unfortunately I was way shorter than him and had to crane my neck in order to face him properly. "What are you doing hurting Squalo like that! And all of them are so tired after training! What are you forcing them to do?" I was nearly screaming at him, only to shut up because of the awkward silence in the hall.

"Myuuu~ Where are you Xylona? Can I have a glass of strawberry milkshake?" asked Mammon who just came out from his room. Then he saw all of us. "Ahhh erm never mind," stuttered Mammon sheepishly as he crept back into his room.

I would have burst out laughing if we were not in this situation. but the tension between Xanxus and I was so high that everyone seem to be holding their breath. It seems like eternity with both of us glaring daggers at each other while the rest kept silent. The silence was getting more and more uncomfortable, and I had the intention of shuffling because Xanxus glare was totally intimidating and penetrating but I found myself rooted to the ground. Finally Xanxus broke the awkward silence.

"Come to my study now!" He commanded coldly, and seeing me about to protest, he continued, "It's an order!" In other words, it was the end of negotiation. When he turned around, I couldn't help but roll my eyes before following him. I couldn't understand him at all. We were just kissing the day before and now he is treating me as if nothing had happened. And worse, he starts bossing me around in his arrogant attitude again.

We walked into his study, with me trailing behind. As I shut the door, he lazily slumped into his armchair and shut his eyes.

"Hey I didn't come to the room to see you nap!" I snapped annoyedly.

He opened one eye and looked at me before closing it again. Arghh! He really drives me crazy at times!

"Xanxus!" I snapped as I turned his armchair so that he was facing me. I didn't bother whether he was scowling at me, I just continued. "Seriously! What are you thinking of making them train so hard! And the burnt mark on poor Squalo! Why do you always bully Squalo so much? Throwing glasses and bottles at him, and this time your flame-" before I could finish, he swiftly pinned me against the wall. It wasn't the first time I find myself trapped between him and a wall. He bent low enough to look at me, his face just inches away from me. I found myself remembering our first kiss and I started blushing madly, flinching as he leaned closer. But he was smirking like how he normally would. Instead, he was frowning at me.

"Why do you care so much about Squalo and Belphegor?"

Oh so now he is interrogating me. I wanted to smugly ask back why do he care when I realized that he was serious and maybe even... Jealous!

"Are you jealous?" I blurt out. I instantly regretted it and clamped my hand over my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut as he glared at me with his fiery orbs. I wanted to melt into the wall or disappear into thin air but it was obviously impossible. I felt myself shrinking as he leaned closer and closer. Then he suddenly stopped and held something in front of my face. I could feel the presence of his large hands radiating heat onto my cold nose. I slowly opened one eye and peeked meekly at what he was holding. At the sight of it, both of my eyes flew wide open. Xanxus was holding a ring, and the ring was like literally in my face! What, what is the meaning of this? I was so shocked I felt my leg buckle and I nearly collapse to the ground. As if he had been rehearsing the same step over and over again, Xanxus skillfully wrapped his arm around my waist and pull me into his embrace, laughing. Then I realized he was teasing me all along. My face instantly turned crimson red and I was blushing madly in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you thinking playing such a prank!" I cried crossly, pushing him away. He swiftly grabbed my hands and dragged me close to him again.

"And what were you thinking?" he teased in his low but silky voice, flicking his finger at my red cheeks. I turned an even darker shade of red.

"You meanie ! I hate you! Stop playing tricks on me!" I protested angrily as he laughed smugly. He ignored me as he spun me around so that my back was leaning against his chest. He bent down and rested his chin on my shoulder, bringing the ring up to my eye level.

"Do you know what is this?" He asked.

"Umm... A ring?" I answered dumbly.

"I always thought you are smarter than this, but you are worse than the trash," grumbled Xanxus, giving me a flick on my forehead.

"Owww... That hurts!" I grumbled, rubbing the spot he just hit.

"Answer seriously," scowled Xanxus.

"Fine. I really don't know!" I sighed, giving up.

"These are A-class Varia rings that are prepared for different attributes. It has the same function as the Vongola rings," Xanxus explained, showing off his ring that burst into Dying Will Sky Flames. I suddenly remembered the Varia members wearing these rings recently.

"What's the point of having these rings?" I asked, playing with the Varia ring that Xanxus just passed to me.

"It is predicted that rings with flames are soon going to play an important part in mafia warfare," replied Xanxus simply, walking away from me and slumping into his armchair. "I want to nap. You may go."

As usual, his change of mood is extremely fast. Fortunately, I have already grew accustomed to such drastic mood changes. Just as I was about to leave the room, he called out to me.

"And one more thing, if you want to learn how to fight, don't ask the trash. I'll coach you personally," said Xanxus.

"Will you be too harsh towards me?" I asked meekly, remembering the destructive force he possess and victims of his wrath.

"That depends how you behave," he replied emotionlessly, "if that is settled, then we will start tomorrow."

"Ok," I gulped. I was either going to become an executive member of the Varia, or going to my graveyard faster... I hope it is the former really.

I went out of the room intending to find Bel to talk to him, however, it seems like we was already fast asleep. He is so adorable when he is asleep, curled up in bed with his messy bangs all over his face. He was so tired he didn't bother to take off his shoes or cover himself with his blanket. Chuckling, I went over to help him to remove his boots, before tucking him under the blanket. With that, I closed his door and left for my room…

* * *

The next morning, the most unexpected person waked all of us. It was probably the first time it ever happened...

"Trash, it's time to train," said a hauntingly familiar voice.

I thought it was a dream initially, but as I opened my eyes, I saw the tall intimidating figure at my doorway. I leapt out of bed in fright, and true enough, the person at the door was Xanxus! I must have been staring at him in utter shock, because the next moment, he was scowling and snapped at me to prepare myself. I can get a heart attack from staying with the Varia for too long, they just love to shock you…

We were gathered at the Varia basement training room in an hour. It took longer because I insisted that everyone have a proper breakfast first. Xanxus was scowling at the idea initially but it seems that the smell of waffles was so irresistible, he couldn't object to it.

The training room was huge, with many doors that lead to various specialised training rooms. Seems like they all knew what they had to do and left to their respective rooms immediately, leaving me with Xanxus… Xanxus walked towards a black steel door and pushed it open. At the sound it makes when it opens, the door must have been extremely heavy. I followed behind closely, and as the door closed behind me, I find myself in a large nearly empty room, not a huge as the previous one, but it was still big. I raised my eyebrow as Xanxus sat down on the couch at the corner of the room and dragged a chair directly in front of him. I looked at him quizzically, wondering if he was telling me to sit on that chair. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when I stood there stupidly and stared at him.

"Trash, do you want me to roll out a red carpet and chauffer you to your seat?" scowled Xanxus impatiently. I didn't need another word to tell me that I was already on his bad side. I scurried over quickly and sat down.

"Are we not doing combat training?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Stop asking questions." Snapped Xanxus.

"But you don't even tell me what to do!" I protested.

"Take out your ring and wear it," said Xanxus, ignoring my protest.

"But I can't learn how to fight immediately by wearing this ring," I started, but instantly shut up when Xanxus gave me the death glare again. I decided to follow his orders obediently since he is the boss…

"As I mentioned before, it is predicted that rings with flames are soon going to play an important part in mafia warfare," began Xanxus, bringing out his Varia ring and slid it onto his finger. "To use the ring, you must first have a resolve. Then imagine your resolve as a flame."

"Umm… Ok" I said uncertainly, wondering what is my resolve and how to picture a flame.

I was probably struggling for a long time because Xanxus got bored and decided to demonstrate to me. With ease, he ignited an explosive amount of sky flames.

"Woah!" I couldn't help exclaiming, turning back to focus on my ring, I tired to think of my resolve and picture a flame.

* * *

Hours must have passed because Xanxus gave me flick on my forehead.

"Huh?" I looked up confused, my eyes blurry from focusing hard on my ring.

"I'm hungry. Go make lunch," Xanxus said, stretching his arms as he walked out of the room. "We will stop with the ring and do some combat later."

With that he left the room, to check on the rest. Sighing, I picked myself up from the chair and left the room for the kitchen. Lunch was brief and simple since no one really had the heart to in the midst of combat, except for Xanxus of course, who didn't do much but sat on the chair and found entertainment in seeing me struggle with the ring.

* * *

After nearly four hours…

"You are still far to slow!" glowered Xanxus, avoiding all my attacks with ease.

"You can say that because you have been trained in Mafia school since young!" I rebutted angrily.

"Weren't you in Mafia school too?"

"Yes but I'm not allowed to fight!"

"That is a lame excuse."

"Are you mocking me?!" I replied crossly, waiting for the chance when he let his guard down. There is it! I managed to get behind him and standing at his blind spot, I mustered all my strength to punch him, and just as I thought I was about to make contact, he side-stepped and grabbed my arm with iron force, tugging hard at my arm.

"Owwww!" I cried in pain as I tried to wriggle my hands out of his grasp, but he resisted mercilessly and I resorted to the most unfashionable way of biting his hand and kneeing him hard in his stomach. That seemed to have done the trick because his grip lessened and I was able to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Tch. Not bad," considered Xanxus, "but you cheated for this," teased Xanxus, showing the bite mark on the back of his hands.

"That's not cheating! It's a method of self-defense!" I objected, glaring at him.

"If you insist…" He smirked. "You can go rest now, you have been training for four hours straight," he said, resting his hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

Just as we walked out of the room to the main training room, an explosion went off right in front of us. I felt I was pushed back against the wall, with Xanxus crashing heavily into me. As the smoke started to disperse, I realised Xanxus was actually using his body to shield me from the explosion. Before I could properly thank him, familiar voices echoed across the room.

"VOIIIIIIII! Surprise!"

"Ushishishi!"

Right in the middle of the room, were the five executive members with their rings, all bathed in Dying Will Flames of their respective attribute. Belphegor in red Storm Dying Will Flames, Lussuria in yellow Sun Dying Will Flames, Levi in green Lightning Dying Will Flames, Mammon in indigo Mist Dying Will Flames and Squalo in blue Rain Dying Flames.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! What do you think of these flames, trash!"

* * *

**Wheee! How do you like this chapter?:D Sorry I didn't write how they actually resolve their flame, because it will be more squabbling than resolving... *winks* what do you expect for Varia! HAHAHA! Anyways, them using their rings will be far more interesting HAHA!;) So await for the next chapter! Do review too so that I know where to improve. And if ya wanna suggest an idea, feel free to PM me:) I gladly accept suggestions! :D Byeee~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Purple Flames

**April is a crazy month. Like seriously I'm so busy I can barely find time to write at all... Anyways, yes finally I have completed a chapter. It's pretty short like compared to the previous one. I really hope you don't mind! I'm really so busy for the last few weeks! Gomene:(**

**Thanks Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, bloodyrosethorns, LuciansLycanNightShade, PikaJunCoke, Rockxz, voilentyetawesome, koemia for favouriting it, and ****Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way**, rutherfordxuchiha143, **LuciansLycanNightShade**, Rockxz, voilentyetawesome, soul12, Mikumiku7 for following! :D Also special thanks again to those who reviewed!:) Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Purple flames**

I would be celebrating their success together with them if they were not bedridden. Well as you probably guessed, Xanxus was not happy with them causing the explosion and yea…

As I carried a tray of udon soup to the medical room, I couldn't help sighing as loud noises came from the room.

"VOIIIIII! STOP WHINING YOU IDIOT!"

"But it is so painful Squ!"

"DON'T CALL ME SQU YOU SCUM!"

"Shishishi, shall I cut his throat to silence him?"

"Myuu! I shall fine you guys for making so much noise!"

"Quiet! Later Bossu is angry again!"

"VOIIII YOU ARE MORE CONCERN ABOUT THAT IDIOT TRASH THAN YOUSELF?!"

And the quarrel continues. What do you expect from the Varia anyways, but at least this is a sign that they are pretty much still alive.

"Your lunch is-" I began but instantly got cut off as I sidestepped to avoid the incoming knives.

"Belphegor you mink! Are you trying to murder me?! And look now the soup has spilled!" I grumbled angrily as I put the tray onto the table before digging the knives out of the door.

"Don't you find you have destroyed enough furniture and walls?" I muttered in exasperation, placing the knives on Bel's bedside table before serving them their lunch.

"VOIII! Why do we have to stay in the same room?!"

"Shishishi not like we wanted to stay with you!"

"Oh for heaven's sake shut up and eat." I complained as I walked over to Mammon to take a look at his wounds.

"Mammon, can you stop bluffing yourself that you have recovered and release your illusions so that I can tend your wound?"

"Myuu! Don't want!"

"Why not! You can't recover at this rate!"

"You handle me so roughly!"

"WHAT! You call that rough? How about I ask Xanxus to help you apply medicine!" I replied crossly, pissed off with his outrageous accusation.

"Myuuu! Nooooo! Fine! But if it hurts, I will make you pay!"

"Ok ok!" I sighed in defeat. Arguing with this bunch of unreasonable people is really a waste of time…

"VOIIIII! Why does mine have one less kamaboko (the Japanese pink and fishcake) than Lussuria!"

Unreasonable and extremely calculative people…

"It's just one!" I protested, while the rest sniggered.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII! THIS IS UNFAIR!" Squalo protested at the top of his lungs.

"FINE! I'LL GET SOMEMORE OK! NOW QUIT SHOUTING!" I yelled back, stalking out of the door in frustration.

Just as I slammed the door shut, I saw Xanxus leaning against the wall opposite the door. He must have been there for a while and heard the entire conversation because he was smirking smugly. I really wanted to walk up to him and slap his face but I was far too annoyed to care so I scowled and stormed off.

* * *

It seems like a pretty short time and I'm back into the training room again. If serving the Varia was not difficult enough, training under Xanxus was far worse. It wasn't even training; it was more like dodging his attacks. And to make things worse, I couldn't even dodge certain of his attacks!

"Oww!" I cried in pain as the sky flames from Xanxus' X guns came in contact with my arm.

"Why are you only dodging? Come and attack stupid trash!" growled Xanxus impatiently.

"Even Squalo can't beat you how do you expect an amateur to be able to hit you! And you have a weapon too!" I yelled back, ducking to avoid the full blow of his X-guns. Seems like he is determined not to go easy on me!

"Well then at least grow some guts to attack! And you need to decide what is your fighting style!"

It then dawned on me that I never ever thought of what weapon I was going to use. Just as I was being lost in my thoughts, I lost focused and ended up being pinned against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing losing focus in the middle of the battle? Do you want to die so badly?" Threatened the now outraged Xanxus, who knocked me really hard on my head.

"Owww!" I cried in pain, clutching my head. "It's just… Just unfair that I don't have a weapon… And I don't even know what weapon I will be able to use…"

"You were more worried about that than being killed by me?" Asked Xanxus in disbelief.

"If I was your enemy I probably have died just a few seconds into the battle, but I'm part of the Varia family so I don't have to worry much about being killed right?" I smiled at him, leaning against the wall.

"Tsk. I only make you an exception. Weak people should be eliminated." Grumbled Xanxus as he turned away to face the exit.

"That's enough for today. Go back and rest for tonight. We will focus on doing your ring from tomorrow onwards. You will not be able to fight without a resolve." With that, he left the room.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. Lying in bed, my mind was filled with endless questions.

_What is my resolve?_

_What colour flames do I posses?_

_What kind of fighting style do I expect to develop and what kind of weapon will I be using? Xanxus uses guns, Squalo uses sword, Bel uses knives, Lussuria is a martial artist, Mammon uses illusions and Levi has his lightning parabolas…_

Arghhh! This is all so confusing. Suddenly the image of my father appeared in my mind… I wonder how he was doing now, how is he managing, and simply whether he is ok. I realised how much I have neglected him since the day I came to stay with the Varia, and how much I actually miss him although I'm used to him not being by my side…

I instantly leapt out of bed and switched on my table lamp. Picking out a paper with a near transparent Varia crest as the background, I started to pour out my feelings.

_Hi Daddy,_

_It's been a really long time since I've heard from you and update you about my well-being. It seems that I have been so caught up with the many adventures with Varia that I have neglected the rest of the world. It is as if I'm being shut in a completely different universe whereby we stand independent from the rest of the Vongola. I didn't hear much about you, CEDEF, Vongola Decimo or even Vongola Nono. It is as if Xanxus has been filtering all the information from the outside world and deemed all of you as taboo. Speaking about Xanxus, you probably be surprised if I tell you that he is actually a gentleman and have his sweet side. His fierce front is probably because he is always on his guard, and refuses to open up to people, after all the feeling of realising that your Dad is not your real Dad can be really painful. Don't look at his size, he, like all of us, are pretty much still kids at hard, and such a lie would hurt us a lot. Of course he has his really stubborn, annoying and ambitious side, but its like over these few months, it has reduced a lot and he has become much better. I'd say that maybe, maybe I'm starting to like…_

I realised I couldn't continue the sentence. It seems ridiculous because it has been only a mere five months or even less, I have developed feeling for him. My dad would probably fly over instantly in fear that I've gone mad and send me to a hospital… Better not tell him.

Striking off that sentence, I continued by telling him about the crazy adventures I had with them. Shopping for clothes, dinner meals and the constant squabble. I realised how much they actually meant to me, even though they are always up to mischief and love to create trouble. But that's exactly why I love them and without them, life would be so dull… That's when I realised what my resolve is. I leapt out of bed and slipping my ring onto my finger, I dashed out of my room to the training room. As I dashed past one of the servants, Mayana if I'm not wrong, she exclaimed in surprise.

"Miss! Where are you going so late in the night in your nightgown?!"

"Don't mind me!" I replied hurriedly, dashing towards the training room without stopping.

When I arrived in the big empty room, I shut the door tightly in case anyone tries to come in to distract me.

Gripping my hand into a fist, with the ring facing me, I thought of my dad, the faded memories of my late mother, Vongola Nono and of course the Varia members. Mammon, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Bel and finally Xanxus. All these people are the people I came to truly love and I would want to use all my strength and my life to protect them. Slowly but surely, I pictured a flame, the soft candlelight flame cam into my mind first, flickering dangerously. I continue to focus on the image of the people that I want to protect and suddenly the candlelight burst into a wild flame, the flame of passion and as I opened my eyes, I saw… Unbelievable! Huge amounts of purple flames poured out from my ring. Not only was the ring doused in flames but I was too and the entire training room was illuminated in a glowing purple flame. Just as I was bursting with joy, the flames seems to go berserk and transcendent amounts of flames flowed out of the room and the next moment I found myself flying halfway across the room, thrown away from the core of the explosion of flames.

I was drained. I could barely stand up after letting my flames leak so carelessly and the explosion just made the matter worse. As I sat up to survey the room, which the newly built wall was down into rubble again, the door swung open and there standing at the doorway was a sleepy, grumpy, scowling and an extremely pissed off Xanxus. Exhaustion overwhelmed me and before Xanxus could bestow on me his divine punishment for disturbing his sleep, I fell back and passed out…

* * *

**So what do you think of it!:) And yes Xylona has purple cloud flames!:D So yup:) She is going to be the Varia cloud guardian! That is if she pass first of course:) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm actually targeting to finish before it is May, but it seems like uhhhh That's a very short time for me to write:P HEHE! Anyways, do review, favourite and follow!:) love you all3**


	17. Chapter 17: XX

**7 MAY! This chapter is kinda dedicated to a close friend of mine. And just nice, the chapter number is his age! YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!3 Anyways, beside his birthday, two days ago was Hibari Kyoya's birthday! YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!3 and three day's later it's Xylona's! :D WHEEE! But this chapter is of course not about Xylona's Birthday. (That took place like 8chapters ago!) It's... someone else hehe:) Shall not talk so much here and deprive you all from reading the story!**

**Thanks LACIE ALICE, ichigo1014, xDarkxKurokox, ayuzawa misaki, ChibiCheshire and Kanzaki Aoba for favouriting it, and Marionette-Rui, Lozbii, ichigo1014, ayuzawa misaki and Silverstein for following! :D Also special thanks again to those who reviewed!:) Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**XX**

I probably considered myself lucky. With that amount of noise and destruction I made, Xanxus would have killed me. But I woke up alive, but badly bruised. Seems that I really drove him mad this time. But who cares, I have lit up my ring! I do have the resolution to be a member of the Varia. Now that's left is that I have to pass the Varia executive trials. And figure out what weapon I should wield. After all, there is no way I'm going to pass the trials if I were to compete with them weaponless.

Staring at the ceiling of my room. I couldn't help but imagine how painful it would be to get back to training in this condition. I was already bad enough without these bruises and now… Sighing I flipped over to face the window. The sky was a lovely pale blue, and the garden was still fresh green. But this green will not last, as the chilly winds of autumn starts to settle, the perfect conditions for a harsh trial.

"XYLIEEEEE! CONGRATS FOR IGNITING YOUR RING~" shrieked the painfully sharp voice of Lussuria.

"VOIIIII! WELL DONE FOR BREAKING DOWN THE WALL!"

"Shishishi! The princess is gonna be the new Cloud guardian eh?"

"Myuuu~ You are going to pay for that wall!"

"Why you disturbed Bossu's sleep?"

Although they are as boisterous and noisy as usual, however, I couldn't help but laugh together with them.

"Are you here to celebrate my success in igniting the flame or making Xanxus pissed?" I teased as they came charging through my door.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted as they brought in a huge strawberry cake.

"Aww Xylie we are celebrating your success in igniting the ring. Furthermore, you are going to become our Cloud Guardian if you passed the trail!" squealed Lussuria in delight.

That earned him a dirty look from Squalo.

"Aww you guys are as sweet as ever!" I giggled, and soon the room was bursting with laughter. It was obvious that this little celebration soon became a party for the wounded.

"SHUT UP YOU TRASHES!" stormed in an extremely annoyed Xanxus. He probably didn't have a good sleep since there were evident dark rings under his eyes.

"Oopsie, we pissed him off again," I muttered as I braced myself for another round of injuries.

And yes, as predicted we were all down with new fresh wounds…

* * *

After a week of recovery, we could finally start our trial. It would start the following morning and instructions would only be given then. Well, I could only anticipate for the worse, I thought as I walked out of the bathroom after a refreshing shower.

As I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to grab a drink, I heard some voices at the bottom of the staircase. Sounds like a group of servants.

"Oh my, I do hope that everything would be fine tomorrow. After all it's the trials…" said a female voice.

"Ahh! And it's the Boss' birthday too! From experience, he is the most demanding on his birthday…" replied another.

Xanxus' birthday is tomorrow? I thought silently. Why don't I know that! That was when I realised I did not know the entire Varia member's birthday. Sigh. How can I be so ignorant I thought as I hurried down the stairs, in the direction of the voice, forgetting that I was actually eavesdropping. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the three female servants saw me and froze in panic. In a split second, they scampered off. I stared at them scamper away like mice that saw a cat lurking around. Sighing I couldn't help but pity them working under such a brutal vigilante. Even if they are not the enemy, their life is in danger nearly every moment. Anything that they do wrong, their life will be on the line. I don't want to imagine being strike by Xanxus' flame of rage...

Anyways back to the problem. It is Xanxus' birthday tomorrow and I did not even know till like a few minutes ago. It is nearly impossible to rush out anything for him at this hour. All shops would already be closed. But I can't just pretend not to know and don't celebrate with him either. I could stay up to bake a cake or write a card. But it is probably a bad idea because I was going to have my trials tomorrow and I need to rest as much a possible. Argh all these activities are so annoying! I thought angrily as I stormed off, back to my room.

Sprawling on my bed, I stared blankly at my stuff toy shark (yes I have a stuff toy shark and it is way cuter than Squalo). Unconsciously, I started to play with the necklace that Xanxus gave me on my birthday. It was interesting how guys know perfectly what to give girls for their birthday, while girls practically remain clueless of what a guy wants. Buying a stuff toy was way out of the question, try imagining Xanxus carrying a stuff toy, it is just disturbing. T-shirt was just going to be a waste of money since Xanxus prefers to be clad in his beloved Varia uniform. Baking a cake is impossible. If I bake now, it will attract the entire Varia down the kitchen. Next, how am I going to give it to him if we will be going through trials for almost the entire day! I can't possibly bring it for the trials. Xanxus will take the cake and smash it on some unlucky person's face. And there's a 99% chance it would be Squalo. Frustration crept all over me, and I instinctively grabbed the pillow and plonked it over my face to muffle my frustrated cries. This is so vexing! What do you give a guy for his birthday?!

Sitting up in exasperation, I stared across my room wondering what should I do. Just as I was about to give up, that is when I saw it. It is not perfect, but it is meaningful enough...

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Squalo crashing through my door. Doors serve a different purpose in the Varia HQ. A closed door is to indicate that one do not wish to be disturbed. In Varia, a closed door means use all your force and crash into it.

"VOIIIIIIIII! WAKE UP TRASH! THE TRIAL IS STARTING SOON!" Screamed Squalo at the top of his lung.

"Squalo! You are too loud!" Protested Lussuria, following Squalo into my room.

"Ka-Ching," snapped Belphegor, flashing out his knives.

That's when they saw me glaring angrily at them.

"Morning Xylie!" Squealed Lussuria happily, oblivious of my bad mood. "Aren't you excited for the trials?"

"What's with that hair?" Squalo said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Ushishishishi," giggled Belphegor as I gave them a death stare.

"Yes I am plainly aware of my bad hair but that is because some uncivilized idiots came crashing into my room without my permission at like 5am in the morning so if you guys so kindly don't mind, GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" I screeched in fury as I crashed them out of the door. Slamming the door shut, I quickly prepared myself in case someone comes crashing into my room again.

True enough, 10minutes passed before my door was violently flung open again.

"What is wrong with you guys crashing into my room aga-" I started as I walked of the bathroom to give them another row oh scolding when I realized it wasn't them.

"Xanxus!" I exclaimed in surprise.

He was leaning lazily against the wall, right next to my door. "What were you saying just now?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as I stared at him blankly.

"Uhh nothing," I replied half embarrassed. "I thought you were Squalo or Lussuria..."

"What business do they have with you in the morning?"

I felt like I was being interrogated, as I shuffled uneasily under his gaze. One wrong word and it will be me dead or the two of them dead.

"Nothing they just came to wake me up for the trials," I replied plainly.

Silence. I fidget under this awkward silence, not knowing what to say. That's when I remembered.

"Ummm Xanxus, what time does the trial end later?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Uhhh curiosity?"

Silence.

"So?"

"7pm."

"Will you be free then?"

"Why?"

"Just. Just tell me if you can make it!" I exclaimed uncomfortably as he narrowed his gaze.

"Fine. I can." He finally replied. That was when I realized I was holding my breath for that period of time.

"Yay! See you at the foyer at 7.30pm," I said, grinning as I walked out of the door, ignoring the weird look that Xanxus was giving me.

* * *

Finally, the trials have begun. As we gathered at the newly refurbished large training room(I destroyed it the other time), we stood in a line according to our flame attribute. Only one person will go through the trial at a time, in order of our flame attribute. Therefore it will start with Belphegor and end off with me. Which is a good thing so that I have more time to prepare myself.

The guardians not participating, together with Xanxus were ushered towards the viewing room, while Belphegor was brought to the storm arena. As I stepped into the dimly lit viewing room, I couldn't help but feel creep out. The viewing room was pretty cramp with only seven seats. Furthermore, it has three sides made of steel and a large viewing glass that stretches from the floor to the ceiling, overlooking the entire storm arena. As we sat down, the door behind slammed shut and the lights of the storm arena came on. The storm arena was like a desert. With extremely strong gust of wind and temperatures soaring till 45°C Sand flew all around the area, making it difficult to see the entire area. Of course, we will still be able to see Belphegor since we were given each a small tablet to monitor him. It's a good thing that Belphegor has bangs. First, it can help to shield out the sand. Next, he is probably accustomed to having a blur view, after all his long bangs always cover his eyes. Doesn't that reduce the sharpness of your vision?

A blasting loud alarm sounded, indicating that the trial has begun. Belphegor wasted no time and was instantly leaping around skewering his targets. Of course, it was easy for him since the targets were mainly low class combatant. If we could hear him, he was probably laughing madly and sadistically. The numbers of the enemy do not seem to flatter him as he continuously cut down the lines of his enemy with ease. Suddenly, the entire arena changed landscape and it was now blanketed with white snow. I gaped in awe at the sudden change of climate as the temperature plunged drastically to sub zero. No sane human can survive such a change! I stared desperately across the landscape to find Belphegor, praying that he is ok. Just as I thought I saw a figure that might be Belphegor, the wind picked up speed and the gentle snow transforms into a vicious blizzard. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared on the tablet. I was so relieved I nearly stood up from my chair to embrace him, only to realize he is not in the viewing room but in the arena. Surprisingly, he wasn't shaken by the sudden change in environment. Instead, his grin grew bigger. No wonder they are considered slightly inhumane and could perform missions deemed impossible. This is the Varia, and this is how they live up to their reputation and retain their Varia quality.

The battle went on for nearly an hour and Belphegor was still going strong, attacking the enemies relentlessly. Suddenly, the enemies retreated and left the arena. There was a moment of silence when suddenly, an army emerged from the snow. Unlike the previous, they has something colorful coming from their hands.

"Flames?" Exclaimed Squalo in surprise.

"Myuu~ who are these people? Illusions?" Asked Mammon suspiciously, trying to detect an external source that might possibly create these people.

"No. They are just simulations." Xanxus scowled. The entire room feel deathly silent again.

Evidently, Belphegor was struggling now. His grin disappeared, being replaces by his serious frown. Normal line combat doesn't seem to work as the different flames constantly blocked his attack. Rain flames slow his knives down, while storm flames simply disintegrate them upon contact. At this rate, he would be defeated. He was already being surrounded and struck at by lightning and sun flames, if we didn't have the tablet, we couldn't tell how worn out and beaten he was.

Just as we thought he was going to be defeated, his ring suddenly burst into red storm flames. Coating his knives in storm flames, he flung them relentlessly at the enemies. Slowly but surely, the enemies' number started to decrease as the storm knives hit them. As the last enemy gets skewered by his storm knife and disintegrate, the entire landscape disappeared, leaving Belphegor standing in a huge empty room. The alarm blazed again and the huge red word "PASS" flashed on the screen. He passed the trials! Belphegor passed the trial and is going to continue to serve as the Varia storm guardian! I wanted to cheer loudly for him but it seems like the other Varia members were not impressed. Cold heartless creatures... I thought silently, slumping into my seat.

* * *

The rest of the day went on like this, with one person in the arena and the rest of us in the viewing room. I got to say that watching how the Varia members fight was simply thrilling and amazing. It's like how their movements are so graceful, yet powerful and deadly. Lussuria's Muay Thai was amazing, the speed in which he was moving at and his accurate punches. Levi and his trademark Levi Volta. Squalo's performance left me speechless as he cut down his opponents swiftly and powerfully like a shark. Well... His abilities do suit his name. The most amazing part was when he drenched his sword in his rain flames, striking down the last of his enemies with his strongest attack, Scronto di Squalo, leaving his enemies utterly defeated and causing the simulator to become wonky with all the rain flames semi paralyzingly the machine.

Mammon didn't lose out either. Rather, his illusions were really first class. Viper mirage just hid the real image of an entire room and his Uroboros was as terrifying as it sounds. Unconsciously, I was trembling slightly because I just dawned on me that I am up next. It's like reality collided into you with full force and you are half paralyse... My hand were starting to get cold and clammy and I tired to wipe them dry without getting anyone to notice. However, as my hand traveled back to its original position, which is on the armrest of the chair, another hand grabbed mine. In comparison, the hand was warm, dry and reassuring and it was Xanxus! I froze in shock, but this time I managed to hide it. Although I was tempted to look down at my hand, that would attract too much attention, especially when the strategy captain is the one on my other side.

Squalo obviously noticed that there was something fishy between the two people on the right of him. Xylona who was previously shaking suddenly stopped. Although he wanted to just whip his head to the right and that a peek, it probably will anger Xanxus for being distracted. Instead he used his sword reflective surface to see what was going on. Hmmm holding hands eh? Thought Squalo. This is going to get more and more interesting.

* * *

Finally, I was in the arena. Surprisingly, I'm no longer nervous now. It was more nerve wrecking to be in the viewing room than the arena. As I took my stand in the middle, the alarm went off and the battle finally begun. Floating platforms and hidden mines activated as soon as I started moving, hindering me from getting the upper hand of my enemies. Of course, evading them was easy. After all, the vongola cloud guardians are like aloof clouds, not bounded by anything. The fight started to get vicious as the enemies' number steadily increased and they started using the rings. Other than using rings to produce flames to upgrade one's weapon, it can also be used as a weapon by itself. Throwing condensed amounts of flames are like throwing bombs, they explode upon contact and burns the enemy. Furthermore, cloud flames are for propogation and hence, the flame size and quantity multiplies like wildfire, wiping the enemies' ranks within minutes. If the trials were that easy, it will be a shame for Varia members. New enemies emerged, now flame resistant and he chasing me down furiously. That's when I finally revealed my weapon that I decided on to the Varia.

Now I'm no longer afraid that the enemy is bigger size than me or out of my arm's reach. After all, my spear is able to reach them before they can reach me. Whipping out my spear, and clenching it in the hand that have my cloud ring, the head of the spear is now drenched in purple flames. Of course, I was still relatively new using a spear so I was facing some trouble to hit the enemies initially. However, I soon got over it as I started to gain speed, darting around the room to gain the upperhand over the enemies. The floating platforms came in handy. By leaping from platform to platform, you can use that for both defensive and offensive purposes. Finally the last group of enemies were huddled on one of the platform below me. Before they could have the chance to spread out to other platforms, I leapt down, striking down at the with my cloud spear, multiplying my spear strikes in split seconds, wiping out the last of my enemies. It was over. I passed the trials. I am the new Varia Cloud Guardian!

I left the arena, and as I walked into the hallway, Belphegor ran straight into me and gave me a hug.

"Shishishi! Our princess is now the cloud guardian!" Teased Bel, ruffling my hair.

"Myuu~ nice battle!"

"VOIIIIII! Why did you choose a spear?!" Screeched Squalo waving his sword around.

"Uhhh I don't have long arms like you?"

"VOIIIIII! That's no excuse! But still, not a bad choice..." He considered, taking a closer look at my spear.

"Aww darling I'm so proud of you!" Squealed Lussuria, hugging me tightly, his orange boa suffocating me.

"I. Can't. Breathe!" I gasped, pushing him away, finally catching my breath after he realized he was crushing me.

"VOIIII! Look at the time!" Exclaimed Squalo suddenly. "Our mission is starting soon!"

Belphegor looked puzzled initially, then suddenly grinned and replied, "Ushishishi! That mission! Come on Manmon," he smirked, grabbing Mammon before walking away.

"I want to see Bossu!" Protested Levi, but got kneed in the stomach by Squalo instantly.

"VOIIII! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Screamed Squalo, chasing them with his sword as they pelted away from the scary strategy captain. They left me just staring dumbly at them, feeling left out. Then I remembered my meeting with Xanxus. Oh no! It's already 7.15pm! I quickly grabbed my spear and headed to my room to clean up.

* * *

It was 7.30 sharp when I reached the foyer. Amazingly, Xanxus was already there, clad in his usual shirt and pants, his Varia jacket hanging loosely over his shoulders.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up to greet him. He was frowning impatiently and refused to talk as usual. Sighing, I just grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the car at the entrance of the Varia HQ.

"Come on, let's go for dinner, and please snap out of your gloomy mood." I grumbled.

He didn't resist as I pulled him towards the car, but he made no effort to reply me.

The car trip to the restaurant was hauntingly uncomfortable, with him refusing to talk and me just babbling and attempting to make a conversation. A hungry man is an angry man. That probably explains why he is so annoyed…

When we finally reached the steak house that my dad would bring me whenever he came back from his missions. Xanxus just stalked into the restaurant without bothering to queue up. Not like anyone would protest, they simply gave way because they were all afraid of him, the infamous scary Varia boss. The once nearly filled restaurant was left with a few customers, since most were too afraid to dine with him. Even those braver ones sit as far away from our table as possible.

The waitresses were as uneasy as the customers, and were pushing one another to serve our table. It can't be help really, I admit only insane people can bear being around Xanxus. I'm probably insane as well, bringing him out for a birthday dinner.

Finally, one of the waitresses mustered enough courage to serve us.

"House steak special," said Xanxus.

"Lamb chops for me please. Medium rare. The steak as well!" I quickly added, knowing Xanxus' preference. Even the slightest mistake in food can make him angry.

As the waitress walked away, Xanxus suddenly leaned forward, his crimson eyes staring right at me.

"So what is this dinner for?"

"Umm…" I fidgeted, wondering what to say. Then I reached into my bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped present. "Here. Happy Birthday!" I half muttered, looking down as I started to feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. Xanxus smirked as he took the present from me, before flicking my forehead.

"Oww!" I whined but stopped as he smirked at me.

"How did you know?"

"I sort of eavesdropped…"

"How sly."

"I mean like I overheard by accident!" I protested.

"Well, then I shall make you our spy."

"Wait what?" I exclaimed.

"Or do you prefer to assassinate people?" He snickered.

"Fine." I grumbled leaning back, sulking. But before I could think of a way to retort him, the food came then so we focused on eating before continuing our conversation.

We finally left the restaurant at 10.30pm, partially cause I was already about to doze off. After all I had my trials in the morning. Just as we walked towards the car, Xanxus opened the front door and called me to get in. I was puzzled since we often sit at the backseat since there is a chauffeur. The next moment, he dragged the chauffeur out of the driver's seat and sat there instead. With that he shut the door and drove off without warning.

"WHAT! Why did you leave the chauffeur there?!" I screeched, frantically turning back to see the chauffeur disappearing into the distance.

"Why not?"

"WHY NOT?" I couldn't believe my ears. What in the world was that for!

"He will be able to get back," replied Xanxus, glaring at me to dare me to challenge him. I was just too shocked to reply. Seriously, what is wrong with this group of people? I stayed silent for the rest of the journey, since I really did not know what to say after seeing that.

As we pulled up to the Varia HQ main gate, Xanxus suddenly stopped the car.

"Huh?" I looked around puzzled. "Aren't we going back?"

"Are you in such a rush?" said Xanxus, turning to face me.

"Nope. But why…" I trialed off as Xanxus leaned towards me. I found myself trapped between him and the car door again. We should really stop getting into such weird situations…

"Umm Xanxus…" I began but he silenced me by putting his fingers on my lips. That's when I knew it was coming. As I shut my eyes, I could feel his hands wrapping around my waist, his lips came into contact with mine again. It was as sweet as the last time, and I did not expect to taste it again so soon. Although the temperature in the car was low, but I could feel my face burning up as climbed over and tucked myself comfortably in his lap. Finally we broke away, my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

"Now you know why I dragged him out." He smirked playfully.

"That's no excuse!" I retorted, bumping my forehead lightly against his.

"Your face doesn't say so." He teased back.

"Whatever." I grumbled in embarrassment, burying my face in his jacket while he laughed at me.

"Thank you for everything. It was a really nice birthday surprise." He commented, hugging me tightly.

"I'm glad you like it." I muttered, lying on his shoulders and snuggled in the warmth of his arms…

* * *

**AHHHH! Finally a long chapter:) I'm so sorry I took so long. I was really out of time rushing for like all my test and assignments. I hope you like this chapter. I took a lot of effort planning it and trying to get it out on time! And YAY Xylona is the cloud guardian WHEEEEE~ And it is Xanxus birthday:) I really didn't know what to write about his birthday since... he is not exactly a birthday person right?:) Heh! But steak makes him happy^^ Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall write again soon!:D (Hopefully) Squalo is already sensing something going on between them. HEHEHEHE~! And once again, happy birthday to my dearest friend, and also, all those people out there who's birthday is today!:D**


	18. Chapter 18: Mission Commence

**Hello Guys! I'm back! After a really hectic month I finally found time to write. Sincere apologies to all those that are really waiting forward for me to update, I'm really just that busy. Anyways here is chapter 18! It is pretty short! (Sorry) as compared to the previous but it is short cause I will be updating more frequently this month. I wanna thank all those out there who favourited, followed and reviewed! I'm really so grateful. Especially those reviews! You gave me the motivation to continue writing. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Mission Commence**

Now that I'm finally a Cloud Guardian, I can take up missions with the rest. Of course, Xanxus didn't give me any killing missions since I will probably well, make a mess. So I have paired up with Squalo so that he could do the dirty work.

"Had a fruitful night?" smirked Squalo as we sat in our private jet, heading over to France.

"What night?" I mumbled, fighting a blush that threatens to creep up my cheeks.

"Voi. Continue to act dumb, you can't hide it for long," snickered Squalo, his face plastered with an irritating smug look.

I flashed him a dirty glance. "Whatever stupid." He stifled a laugh as I looked away, half annoyed, half embarrassed. _She is so dense at times she probably really believed we all had a mission, you owe me one Xylona, I gave you and Boss a quiet night together, _smirked Squalo, anticipating the next episode of their romantic drama.

* * *

This mission was a fairly simple one; take out the leader of the Médicament Famiglia, Clement Jacques, who is apparently doing illegal drug business to many mafia famiglias. He looks like a typical blonde French guy, with long wavy hair and a centre parting. No offence to him but Bel looks way better. Furthermore, he is womanizer and has a good long record of having affairs with many women.

"Let's kick this pervert trash ass and get rid of him," huffed Squalo, tossing away his profile folder just as I passed it over to him. Seems like someone did homework.

"The faster we get the job the happier I am. That guy gives me Goosebumps," I grumbled, slumping into my seat.

We finally reached Paris, and without any delay we checked into the most expensive hotel. My room was just opposite Squalo's, but fortunately the walls are thick enough so I won't have to hear his loud screams in the morning. Just as I settled my luggage in the room, Squalo came barging right into my door, almost breaking them off the hinges.

"VOIIIIII! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Shut up stupid shark I'm coming!" I yelled back at him, walking toward my door.

A flash of sword swiped in front of my face, barely missing my nose as I ducked backwards.

"Mind your sword!" I said in annoyance, glaring at him.

"VOI! Go prepare yourself. We will be setting off at 6 sharp. Don't be late!"

"Do you know that there is such thing as a phone call? You don't have to come streaking into my room just to tell me THAT!"

He just turned around and left without saying anything else. At the door he paused, "Boss tells you not to fail this mission."

Upon hearing that, I couldn't help but blush, does that mean he really cares for me? No no no! It can't be. He is just giving me a warning to probably save him some face. Sigh that self-obsessed Boss just doesn't want us to fail missions and bring shame to the Varia. After all, it is my first mission…

* * *

It was about 5.45pm and I was almost done with my preparation. I felt really uncomfortable with this low-back black cocktail dress, but Squalo insist that I wore that for the mission. He also gave a dagger to keep it with me. In case, he said since I was assured that he will be doing most of the dirty work. But for now I just have to worry about my hair, it is sticking out in the wrong direction…

"VOIIII! ARE YOU DONE?!" Screamed my dearest neighbour.

Letting out a cry of frustration, I just left my hair hanging loosely over my shoulders and walked towards the door.

"I'm done!" I growled angrily, glaring at Squalo who was leaning against my doorframe.

Squalo's first reaction was to stare at me in shock, and then he started to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at Squalo who was barely keeping in his laughter.

"VOIIII! Look at your hair!" roared Squalo; laughing so hard he had to grip on to the doorframe. Don't have to blame him; it is just an unusual sight to see my hair in a mess… Giving Squalo a hard dig between his ribs, I dragged him by the back of his jacket across the corridor.

"VOIIIII! DON'T DRAG ME!"

The car pulled up in front of a famous French cuisine restaurant.

"Are you serious, we are so not raiding a high-class restaurant just to get rid of that idiot."

"VOI You are the idiot! Just shut up and follow for now." Hissed Squalo in annoyance, grabbing me out of the car and into the restaurant.

We sat at a window seat facing the cityscape, but our attention was on the door of the room across our table. That was the room Clement was in. I could see Squalo was having a hard time to control himself from breaking down the door and going on a rampage. Shark characteristics I guess, he cannot stay still and once he smells his prey he will go insane. Thankfully he is not a real shark but a trained assassin, able to control his sanity for now.

* * *

After nearly two hours of waiting, our prey finally emerged from the door with his subordinates and his client. Screw the client; our target is finally on the move. We trialed him until he entered his car and drove off, unaware that we are still tracking him in our car.

"Voi. That trash is going to head to a bar. All you have to do is to grab his attention and it will soon be over. Simple?" Instructed Squalo, keeping his hand on the door; ready to pounce out once we reach our destination.

"Easier said then done. Make sure you massacre the entire famiglia in time to save me." I grumbled, still unhappy that I'm the bait.

"VOI, by that time you should instinctively draw your dagger, after all you are our cloud guardian, not some pathetic crap."

"Whatever!" I grumbled, getting ready as we pulled up in front of the bar. "Here goes nothing" I whispered under my breath, leaping out of the car once it came to a complete halt, with Squalo doing the same.

"VOI! Don't disappoint me," said Squalo, waving his sword, preparing to start his raid. Nodding to him, I brushed away the creases and stepped into the bar. If I had not been in the Varia for so long, I would have vomited at the scent of beer, wine, liquor and cocktail. I silently thanked Xanxus for all the drinks, making me immune to these now. I instantly spotted my target, with about two other women at the counter. _Pervert, _I thought as I wondered how to approach him so I just sat at the counter a few seats away from him. Luck was on my side as the two women left him to attend to something, and the moment they left, his attention shifted to me. He stood up from his sit and sat beside me.

"Ahhh, so what is this beautiful lady doing in the bar today?" He asked.

I fought down an urge to ram my fist into his face.

"Out to relax," I plainly said, pretending to look away to act uninterested. And as predicted, he got more interested, and inched closer to me.

"What about a drink first before we start to chat?" I offered calling the bartender over and placed his order. In seconds, a glass of Vodka was in front of me. I unwillingly took a sip and placed my elbows on the counter.

"You have gorgeous hair you know," he started, playing with curls that are covering my back. I choose to ignore him since my presence is already distracting him. I mentally counted the time that has passed. Nearly 5 mins since I stepped in, another 4 to 5 for Squalo to bring this famiglia to extinction. He must have realised that I was wearing a low back dress as he started to run his hand down my back before grabbing my waist.

I instinctively swatted his hand away and glared at him. Xanxus was an ass at times, but this guy is probably the real ass.

"So feisty!" He grinned leaning towards me. _Squalo can you please hurry up, this guy is seriously testing my patience. _Suddenly, he grabbed my hand that was on the table and stared at the ring. _Crap, my Varia ring! I forgot to take it off!_

I pulled my hand away as he smirked.

"Given by someone special?" He smiled. I once thought Bel's smile were creepy. His was worse.

"Yea, my ex." I lied, looking away from him, continuing my foul mood. _HURRY UP YOU IDIOTIC SHARK!_ I thought angrily as I felt Clement's hand snaked around my shoulder.

"Ahhh, a broken heart. Why don't I fix it back for you tonight?" He whispered into my ear, pulling me closer towards him. I struggled to keep my balance and not fall onto his lap. The last time I was sitting on someone's lap was Xanxus'; his warm and secure embrace… _Why am I thinking of this at such a time,_ I spat inwardly, my hand inching towards the dagger Squalo gave me, hidden beneath my dress.

Just as he was about to lean forward to kiss me, a frantic looking guy burst into the bar. _Clement's subordinate! _I started to panic as he shouted.

"BOSS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY THE VARIA!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Clement furiously. Just as he was about to release me, the subordinate shouted, "WATCH OUT BOSS! SHE'S FROM THE VARIA TOO!"

_Cover blown! _My head screamed as he tightened his grip on my wrist.

"I should have known from your ring. That crest…" But before he could continue, I kneed him in stomach and twisted his arm to the back and secured him in place, his face pressed against the counter. The bar was in pandemonium as people went running out from their seats, only to see a mess of blood outside.

"STOP OR I'LL SHOOT" cried the subordinate, clutching his gun and pointed towards me.

"He will just die with me." I said, placing the dagger at Clement's throat. "Who ask you to mess with women?" I snickered venomously at Clement, finally able to pour out my anger and distaste towards him.

"JUST SHOOT!" screamed Clement at his subordinate, causing a slight cut on his throat as he tried to struggle free from my grasp. The subordinate hesitated for a second, but it was that hesitation that led to his death as Squalo emerged from behind, and ended his pathetic life. If I were an enemy, I probably screamed at the sight of Squalo, his sword drenched in blood and his eyes hungry to kill. He walked up to Clement and mercilessly gripped his hair.

"VOIIIIIII! YOU CHOOSE THE WRONG ENEMIES!" And with that, his sword came down and stabbed Clement right in his heart, leaving the pale deathly figure of Clement, glaring angrily back at him.

"Voi! You ok? You look quite sick!" He said patting my head with his good hand.

"I'm immune to alcohol but not blood I guess?" I tried to joke but the scent of blood was making me sick.

"Not bad for the first mission," smiled Squalo, cleaning his sword before dragging me out of the bar. "You better be ok or Xanxus will personally kill me."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"VOI! For me to know and for you to find out!" smirked Squalo.

"It means that he trust you enough to let you take care of me?"

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE AND STUPID?!"

"How would I know?!" I screamed back at him as we entered the car and head off towards the airport for our flight back. Being the executive members of Varia, we have subordinates to pack our luggage, and clear up our mess. Exciting jobs go to us; the subordinates deal the rest. I was thankful the mission is over. Addio France, Ciao Italy, home sweet home.

* * *

**What do you think of the first mission?:D I'm turning Xylona into a devil. HAHAHA WHOOPS! But she really can't stay that pure in Varia, especially if she is the cloud guardian. Squalo so cute! HEHEHEHE~! I'm so sorry for spazzing. But oh wells! Hope you enjoyed, and there will be more chapters coming out this month? About three more hopefully! HAHAHA! Please review so that I know how to improve when writing all these mission like stuff! Thank you!:D**


	19. Chapter 19: New Year's Eve

**Wheee! Here is the second chapter of the month. Sadly, I have to study for my exams so I shall not write much here, go enjoy the chapter!:D Still, I wanna thank all those who favourited, followed and reviewed. Really love you guys!:)Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**New Year's Eve**

Missions have slowly become a part of my life. Some are easier to deal with than the rest, but it is always comforting to have the Varia backing me up every time. More than a year has passed since I came to Varia and I wouldn't trade the times in Varia for anything else. It just two days away from the New Year and while I'm preparing gifts and treats for the celebration with the Vongola Famiglia, the Varia was causing turmoil in the HQ.

"VOIIIII! I'M FAMISHED!" roared Squalo as he came crashing into the dining room, slicing down a few of the vases on display.

"Can you spare those vases!" I shrieked in annoyance as I came out with a tray of freshly baked butter cookies, "We just bought that two days ago!"

"VOIIIII! IT WAS IN MY WAY!" screamed Squalo impatiently, circling the dining table like a shark hunting its prey.

"What logic is that you dumb headed fish! And quit circling the dining table! It's giving me a headache." I snapped as I arranged the cookies onto the cooling tray.

"VOIIIII HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FISH AND WHEN IS SUPPER READY!" yelled Squalo, oblivious that I was about to snap.

"WELL ONCE THE SANDWICH IS DONE YOU HAVE SUPPER! QUIT YELLING OR I WILL MAKE YOU INTO SHARKFIN SOUP!" I cried out angrily, walking back into the kitchen with the empty baking tray. Levi who was sitting at the table couldn't stifle his laugh, and Squalo launched himself on big guy and they started to fight. Oh wells, I'm too used to that.

As I stepped into the kitchen, I was greeted with another two annoying people, one on the counter seat and the other on the counter itself.

"Ushishishishi!" laughed Bel as he stuck his finger into my chocolate chip cookie batter and licked it off. Mammon was sitting beside a bowl of strawberries and chomping on them.

"BEL YOU MINK STOP EATING THE BATTER!" I screeched as I grabbed the bowl away from him and placed it at the end of the counter he could not reach. The once filled bowl was now a quarter less and contaminated with his royal saliva.

"Shishishi! The prince is hungry and the batter matches the prince's taste." Grinned Bel, still licking his fingers clean.

"ARGH! What kind of stomach do you guys have!" I complained as I snatched the bowl of strawberries from Mammon. "Those strawberries are for fruit tarts!"

"Myuu~ But they taste good!" protested Mammon, strawberry stains splatter around his mouth.

"Don't blame me if you have no strawberries on your fruit tart!" I scowled, putting the bowl aside before turning back to pull his cheeks. Babies are still babies; they are cute even when they do nonsense. He tried to disappear using his illusions but was a step slower than Bel. He had already fastened his hands securely on Mammon's cheeks, pulling them in opposite directions.

"Yare yare I will make you pay for pinching my cheeks." Grumbled Mammon.

"And I will make you pay for the strawberries you ate." I retorted, as I assembled the cold cut and beef sandwich, shooing Bel and Mammon out to the dinning room.

"VOIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!"

That's the cue that Xanxus has arrived. As expected, Levi's head popped into the kitchen.

"Is supper ready for Bossu?"

"Yes yes yes! Omg can you guys be more patient?" I moaned, rushing from assembling the sandwich to check on the last batch of butter cookies.

"Xylie dear! Do you need help?" asked Lussuria, peeking into the kitchen.

Finally a saviour! "Thank you Lussy!" I sighed in relief, as I made way for him to check on the butter cookies.

"Aww, you are always welcome darling! Hurry! Your princes and king awaits." Teased Lussuria as he pulled out the tray of steaming hot cookies from the oven.

Cursing under my breath, I grabbed the tray of sandwich and walked into the dining room, only to find it in a mess, save for Xanxus and surprisingly, the butter cookies.

"What in the world just happened?" I exclaimed in horror at the sight of the dining room in tatters. Wallpaper has been torn off the walls, furniture sliced and charred, and knives embedded nearly everywhere.

"World War Three," piped up Mammon, pasting 'you owe me' slips of paper on their foreheads. The stupid baby only knows how to collect money. Of course he failed to escape from Bel's grasp as usual, with an additional shark as his torturer.

"Myuuu! You guys will pay double."

Dumping the sandwich in front of Xanxus, who instantly chewed on the sandwich and acted as if nothing happen. As long as he is contented, he wouldn't care if the entire world around him has collapsed. Sighing, I grabbed the tray of butter cookies into the kitchen to decorate them. Mammon would deal with the refurbishing of the dining hall. Hopefully.

"They destroyed the area again didn't they?" chirped Lussuria as he popped a new tray of chocolate chip cookies into the oven.

"Please don't say that so cheerfully," I grumbled, taking out the icings I had prepared from the fridge.

"Aww, you can't blame them. It's just their little fun and games!"

_Varia logic_, I hissed under my breath. Oh wells, it's gonna be a long night, preparing for New Year celebration...

* * *

"VOIIII! Can both of you hurry up?!" screamed Squalo, crashing into my room.

"Not my fault! He refuses to let me go!" I yelled, struggling from Lussuria's grasp. He insisted to do my hair for the New Year celebration, and now I'm stuck in this chair, with Lussuria meddling with my hair and Squalo screaming at me!

"Neh Xylie! Don't move! I'm almost done!"

"Fasterrr!" I said impatiently, gritting my teeth.

"Done!" Beamed Lussuria, giving me push out of the door.

"I didn't even get to see how I look!" I protested, but Squalo was already dragging me down the steps.

"Ushishishishi my princess is so sparkly!" Teased Bel as he hugged me.

"What did Lussy do to my hair," I asked, walking to the mirror at the foyer. Sure enough it was sparkling. Two silver sparkling headbands weaved into my braids, together with silvery make up, silver earrings, necklace and stilettos. I look like a retarded sparkle fairy. Thankfully I choose a black-based dress, though it still has sparkles...

"Lussuria! I look like a freaking sparkle fairy! It's a New Year celebration not some fairy birthday party!" I punched the beaming flamboyant guy in his arm.

"But it's New Year! It's all glitz and glamour!" grinned Lussuria in his ridiculous shining tee and pants. He even changed his shades to a pair of gold glitter one to match his outfit. His usual orange boa is now decorated with silver glitter. Thankfully, he is still wearing his Varia jacket or we will be blinded by the amount of light he reflected. He is a perfect model for a sun guardian, shining ever brightly. Literally.

"Shishishi shiny stuff is good," laughed Bel as he adjusted his tiara as we walked out of the front door to the car. We headed off to the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

By the time we arrived, almost everyone was there. Nono, Decimo, his guardians, CEDEF and other members of the family.

"Vongola Famiglia Elite Independent Assassination Squad, Varia, has arrived!" announced the doorman. It was meant to be a family celebration but somehow, things have to be so formal…

The doorman was instantly silenced when Xanxus glared at him. Xanxus was not in a good mood ever since we got ready to go to the Vongola Mansion. Seems like his relationship with his dad is not getting anything better. Just as we entered the ballroom, Vongola Nono and Decimo came up to greet us.

"Son, welcome," said Timoteo smiling, looking at Xanxus who turned away annoyed. Remind me to scold him about basic manners later.

"X-X-Xanxussss..." Babbled Tsuna as usual, terrified out of his wits. All of us couldn't help but laugh as he instinctively flinched and stepped back when Xanxus fixed his crimson eyes on him.

"All of you, welcome!" Smiled Timoteo, leaving Xanxus and Tsuna to be predator and prey. Lussuria and I were the only ones that really thanked him for inviting us while the rest just dispersed to do their own things. I followed them after I exchanged a few words with Timoteo.

"Xylona," said this voice that I had not heard for a long time.

"Daddy!" I shouted turning around in delight as I wrapped around my arms around him.

"I see my girl is doing well," he said patting my head.

"You are so mean! You are still treating me like a little girl!" I protested.

"Ahh you are going to be 23 this year!"

"Yea! Not 13 so you don't have to treat me like a young kid."

"Well, since you are so 'grown up' isn't it time to think who you are going to marry?" He teased winking at the Varia.

I started to turn bright red but the shimmering lights in the ballroom makes it hard to tell if it was the light or my blush.

"Only if you don't mind a son-in-law that is barely sane." I laughed.

"Haha! That will not be much of my problem right?" Chuckled Dad, earning him a nudge in his rib cage by me.

"Whatever! Anyways I still have a few years to spare to be single."

"Yup, use that time to consider carefully! I can't watch over you all the time," said dad, giving me a hug. "I need to go off soon, have mission to take care of! Hope to see you soon Xylona!"

"Bye daddy! Take care!" I said leaning in to return a hug and give him a kiss on his cheek. With that he left the room with a few other CEDEF members.

"Xylie dear!" Squealed Lussuria throwing his arms around me. "Let's take photos together at the photo booth! Squ, come along too!" Grabbing the shark who was talking to Yamamoto. Squalo have became closer to Yamamoto after the ring conflict, seeing that the young swordsman have unlimited potential in the art of sword.

"VOIIII! Let go of me you gay trash!"

"Maa maa, relax Squalo," laughed Yamamoto. "Oh! Yo Xylona!" smiled Yamamoto, extending his hand to exchanging greeting with me.

"Haha! How are you Yamamoto?" I laughed together with him. His joy and happiness is just influential, no one can be tensed when he is around.

"Great I guess? Haha! The usual happens I guess, but it is always fun!" He said, rubbing the back of his head with his long arms. Yamamoto becomes taller and more handsome at every occasion. Other than his looks, his carefree mood is always enlightening and a pleasure.

"VOIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screeched Squalo. Yamamoto and I turned around only to see Lussuria and him in a tangled mess, with Lussuria attempting to place a shiny headdress with the words "HAPPY NEW YEAR" on his head. We burst out laughing instantly.

"Lussy! Spare Squalo from that will you?" I grinned.

"VOI! Heard that?" Yelled Squalo, plucking the headdress from his head and dump it on the ground.

"Why Xylie?" Pouts Lussuria, only to be kicked by Bel that came in to join the fun.

"Shishishi! That's a stupid face!" Snickered Bel. But before anyone else can talk, I linked my arm with Squalo and grabbed Bel by the other hand and dragged them towards the photo booth.

"Let's go to the photo booth," I said, winking at Yamamoto who got the cue and tugged at Squalo on his other arm.

"VOIIII!" Screamed Squalo.

"Yay!" Cheered Lussuria as he followed us, pulling Levi along too.

"Where's Bossu?" Protested Levi, scanning the crowd for Xanxus.

"We will find him after taking a few photos! And you will have the honor of being the first to take photo with him later!" I teased, which made him comply with us.

"Cheeky!" Sniffed Squalo.

We hogged up the photo booth for nearly half an hour, wearing ridiculous wigs, glasses and boa. Although Squalo would never admit, he was actually having fun. As promised, we split up to find Xanxus. And as expected I found him at the balcony.

"Found ya!" I cheered grabbing his arm, forgetting that he hates parties. I was probably too high to realize that until he gave me a knock on my head.

"Oww…" I winced, and glared at him. "Party pooper. Anyways Levi is looking for you and the Varia wants a photo together. You can do whatever later but at least one photo." I looked at him. He glared back. I pouted. He frowned. I gave him my puppy eyes. He turned away. Long awkward silence.

"Fine."

"YAY!" I shouted gleefully pulling into the ballroom.

"LEVI! Look who's here!" I teased.

"Bossu!"

"VOIIII! She really found him."

"Awww they are so cute! Come on, to the photo booth again!" squealed Lussuria, pulling everyone along.

* * *

It was another half an hour at the photo booth doing utterly nonsense. Although Xanxus did not tear down the entire booth, it was evident that his patience was running low. Immediately after the last photo was taken, he walked away without a word.

"Neh! He is no fun!" whined Lussuria, picking up his set of photos.

As I took my set, I realised didn't claim his. Oh wells, I should just collect it for him and pass it to him later.

We all went for a drink together, Yamamoto and Ryohei also joined us, although Yamamoto didn't drink anything alcoholic since he was still underage. I offered Hibari some Vodka but he turned it down.

"Hibari cannot stand alcohol to the extreme!" Shouted Ryohei, throwing his arms over Hibari's shoulder, but was being ignored as he walked away from the half-drunk Ryohei.

I was a little light-headed as I finished my drink, and decided to go to the balcony for a breather. As I walked towards the railings, a cold gust of wind hit me and I stumbled left. For the brief moment, I nearly screamed as I felt myself nearly flip over the railings and off the balcony when someone grabbed me and pulled me back to safety.

"What are you doing out here half-drunk idiot!" said a familiar voice.

I looked up drowsily at my saviour, my eyes meeting a pair of crimson eyes.

"Xanxus?" I muttered, shaking my head. Blame it on too much alcohol. Must have gotten carried away by Squalo…

Scowling, he dragged me towards the bench at the balcony and plopped me on one side, before sitting down at the other. It was freezing outside and my dress is not giving much warmth either. As another cold blast of wind hit me, I unconsciously inched towards Xanxus for warmth, earning myself an irritated scowl from him.

"You know, I really did not regret being posted to Varia. Every moment was so fun, even at the photo booth just now…" I continued my mindless blabber, since I was partially drunk and not being able to think straight. Reaching out for his hand, I placed his set of photos in his palm. His hand was so warm compared to mine, but just as I released my grip, he grabbed my hand.

"Why are you so cold?" He demanded as he turned my face so that I was looking at him. My face was pretty flushed red due to drink, but now my cheeks are partially frost bitten.

"My throat feels warm though," I hiccupped as I gave him a stupid smile.

_Definitely drunk,_ thought Xanxus.

"Ok ok I shall go inside to keep warm," I said, as I looked at his annoyed face. But before I can stand up, he threw his Varia Jacket over my shoulder and pulled me towards him. He was a human heater, literally, and again, I unconsciously cuddled closer towards him for warmth.

"You know, although many people say that you are cold and heartless, I think you can be really warm and kind at times," I mumbled sleepily. As the alcohol started to kick in, I felt sleepier and sleepier, the next moment I fell asleep in his arms, my head resting against his chest…

"Oi trash! You fell asleep?" said Xanxus, tilting my head up. Sure enough I was already fast asleep.

"I'm leaving you here if you don't wake up now!" threatened Xanxus, but I made no sign that I heard it. _Stupid woman, _he thought, _why did she fall asleep here!_ But just as he was really about to stand up and leave her here, a wisp of her hair fell onto her face. He didn't know why but he instantly swept it away, revealing her pale face in the moonlight. Although he will never admit, she had slowly become his soft spot. _Just this once, _he told himself, letting her sleep in his arms.

Suddenly, bells rang and from the ballroom erupted many joyous shouts and screams. It was midnight. It was a New Year.

"Eh! Its New Year already!" said Xanxus, shaking me, but I was in such a deep sleep, I didn't hear him. I only felt like I was being pulled away from the warmth and comfort. Instinctively, my hand wrapped around the thing that was giving me warmth.

"Oi!" exclaimed Xanxus in surprise, as he saw that my arms are now wrapped around him. But he realised that I was still fast asleep so he didn't do anything. He also felt warmer this way, being hugged by someone else. His gaze softened as I snuggled deeper into his arms. Pulling me closer, he rested his chin on my head.

"Happy New Year Xylona…"

* * *

**Ahhh rubbish ending... :( I couldn't think of any other way to end it! I'm so sorry. Hopefully Xanxus is not too OOC Anyways, regarding a sequel, hmmm I might consider, but since this story has not come to and end yet... Hehehe just wait and see. Will tell you guys again when this story is reaching its end. Continuing, Squalo is somewhat like a "matchmaker", partially cause he is close to both Xanxus and Xylona and well, he is a shark. Interesting shark instinct.:3 Anyways, do review, favourite and follow! Especially review so that I know how to improve!^^ Look forward for the next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20: Father Dad Daddy

**This is going to be the last post this month since my exams are just next week:( AHHHHH! I can't to get it over and done with. Anyways, this chapter is pretty sad. And well as you know Father's day was about two sundays ago, so just wanna wish all fathers a (very) belated fathers day. And for those kids out there like me, remember to treasure your father before it is too late! Enjoy the story:)**

**I think this is overdue but:**

**T****hanks Cellio, Rio Zero Silver, PrincipessaDiVaria, ImaPinkUnicorn, Aoi Kazuya, Knightcross, Meenah D. Starcross, VongolaDecimoX, oreobabe100, DreamingofReading, YamamotoFan, Kawaii Sakura Neko Honda, 0fanfictionfan0, Nathilliana, wolfshowl13, Cinnamon Kelly**** for favouriting it, and ****Cellio, Rio Zero Silver, Yukihito, PrincipessaDiVaria, Reader34, Fraijda the Music Freak, ********Aoi Kazuya, Meenah D. Starcross, scheneeve,** oreobabe100, Squ-chan, YamamotoFan, my-geek-pride, windwolf1988, Kawaii Sakura Neko Honda, khr216, 0fanfictionfan0, **********ImaPinkUnicorn, **Nathilliana, Cinnamon Kelly **for following! :D Also special thanks again to those who reviewed!:) Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Father. Dad. Daddy.**

"Hurry get into the car," ordered Xanxus, as he opened the door and got into the driver's seat. Strapping my seatbelt on, I braced myself as we speed down the highways of Italy. We are off for our next mission, which is to bring down the Cranio Famiglia boss. The Famiglia ever since landed in his hands have turned from good to bad.

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, I had Squalo charging into my room with a dark purple spaghetti strap dress, telling me to change into it for a mission. And the next moment I was dragged out of the room by Xanxus who claimed that I was taking too long. Annoying people.

* * *

As we pulled up in front of the classy Italian restaurant, the doorman came up to greet us. Stepping out, I gave a thumb up at Xanxus who I returned, nodded his head and drove the car into the parking lot.

"Reservation for two, umm Ms I- I mean Ms Veronica," I said smiling. Nearly disclosed my identity.

"This way please," said the waiter as we walked into the luxurious dining hall. It's about the same size as our Varia dining hall, but of course cleaner and neater. After all, they don't usually have a shark on the loose.

Cranio Famiglia's boss, Arnoldo, was already at there, clad smartly in a suit. No one would ever suspect that he had committed so many crimes in the Mafia world, assassinating important Famiglia bosses, subordinates and harm so many innocent people.

"Oh Ms Veronica! Have a seat!" Smiled Arnoldo as he stood up from his seat to greet me.

"Thank you." Smiling at him, I took my seat and allowed the waiter to serve us our appetizer. He was handsome, really, but the way he stared at me made me want to punch him.

"So," he started, "I have read the letter you sent and after discussing with my subordinates, we would like to know a little more before deciding whether to work with you."

"Oh! I'm really open for any kind of business really, and my company have many capable people."

Our conversation continued, but I could tell he was more focused on my appearance than what I'm talking. Not another pervert, I thought angrily. The Varia had come up with the most amazing kind of strategy, which is to make me the bait for these kind of missions, since Xanxus claimed that I'm not good enough for combat. It's not that I'm not good, I just refuse to kill anyone if there are other ways to resolve.

I suddenly found his face leaning closer and closer towards mine and that is when I saw Xanxus walking into the room. The dining hall turned silent except for the music that was still playing. Other than that all eyes were on Xanxus as he walked across the room. Only Arnoldo has not sensed his presence, which is surprising as he is a top notched assassin.

"I've decided that we will have a partnership," he declared, still smiling at me. Xanxus was just a few meters away, igniting his hands in his beautiful flame of rage as he stalked towards our table.

I gave Arnoldo my most charming smile before turning down his offer. "Actually, I have no intention to work with a Famiglia that did so many crimes." His face fell from disappointment to horror as he felt the heat from the flames right behind his neck.

"Meet my boss," I winked as I stood up and walked towards Xanxus.

"Wha-" but he could turn around and whip out his weapon, Xanxus fist came into contact with Arnoldo's chest, scarring him and sending him across the room. Screams erupted as both diners and staffs ran out of the room. Arnoldo's guards emerged from hiding to help their boss, who was almost beaten into pulp by Xanxus. I disarmed the guards who came into my way, flipping them onto tables and against the wall using my cloud flames to increase my strength. In just ten minutes, both of us wiped out all the guards in the room, leaving Arnoldo pleading for mercy. He was instantly silenced as Xanxus whipped out his X-guns and fired.

"That was a pathetic assassin squad." I commented as we walked out of the restaurant, my heels crunching against the shattered glass on the floor. Xanxus smirked at my remark, blasting away anything that was in his path. We, the Varia have lived up to our name, proving once again that we are the world top elite assassination squad.

We left the restaurant, and although it didn't have a Squalo on loose, it had a Xanxus on loose, which was undeniably worse. It will take a fortune to repair the place but oh wells, we leave that job for the lower ranks in Varia to deal with them. As we got into the car and turned on the engine, my phone rang. It was 11pm for heaven's sake, who can it be?

"Hello?" I answered irritation filled in my voice. An urgent and frantic voice came from the opposite end.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, shocking Xanxus for a moment as he accidentally pressed the brake, sending the car to a screeching halt. He glared at me and was about to shout at me, but realized tears was streaming down my cheeks.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." my voice trembled as I told the person on the line. Xanxus raised his brows as I put down my phone and looked at him.

"Please send me to the Vongola Mansion now."

* * *

_[Xanxus' POV]_

The moment the car pulled up in front of the front step, she instantly dashed out of the car. I had to chase her in case she do something dumb. After all she have a tendency of losing sense when she is shocked. Tossing the car keys to the valet who was staring dumbly at us, I quickly climbed up the stairs, only to see her trip and fall backwards. Stupid trash, I cursed under my breath as I leapt forward, stretching my hands out to reach for her. If I were seeing it from third person I would be puzzled at why I actually went to catch her. I don't care about people, I don't care about love, I don't even care about my foster dad, why do I care so much for her?

As her weight came crashing into me, I could feel myself losing balance. I threw myself forward, with her still protected in my arms as my right knee came into contact with the hard marble stairs. Freaking hell pain, screamed my knee, but as usual, I put up my unfazed front and stood up instantly, my knee cursing and swearing at me.

She is safe and unhurt, that girl. She was still trembling from fear, with both her hands covering her face. Even so, I can see tears seeping between her fingers, and streaming down her cheeks.

"Oi! Everything's ok." I said, staring at her waiting for her to react. She removed her hands from her face and came down from my arms. Just as she stood up she stumbled forward, her face missing the stairs by a few inches as I caught her. Scowling, I carried her up the stairs, before putting her down. The minute I put her down, she burst into the mansion, running of to the intensive medical care centre.

I trailed behind, unsure whether to follow her or give her some alone time. In the end, I decided to wander around first before going to the intensive medical care centre. As I walked around, taking in the familiar surroundings that I grew up in and detested, the once warm and friendly mansion now feels cold and sinister. Must have been the lack of people at this ungodly hour. Without much intention, I had come to the room of that old man. Flashbacks of that night in which I found out I was adopted came crashing furiously into my brain. That cursed night when I found my path was blocked by nothing else but a cursed history and bloodline. I struggled to control my sanity and temper. That night was like a trigger for my X-guns. My blood would boil and my anger would be exploding. Normally, I would just savor the feeling of superiority as I incinerate everything around me and destroy anything in my sight to feed my rage that lingers in my stomach. But today was different. I was struggling to swallow my wrath with all my power. No matter how much I convince myself that I'm free to do whatever I want, a little voice at the back of my head kept whispering Xylona's name. The sound her of her name just reminded me of the state she was in as she ran into this mansion, hurt, broken and as fragile as usual. If I go on unrestrained, the one hurt would be her and I know that I would feel worse than now after causing ruckus. As I made my way to the medical centre, suddenly I sensed footsteps coming from behind me.

"Xanxus?"

* * *

_[Xylona's POV]_

I flung open the door, only to be greeted by a sullen face Iemitsu who was leaning right beside the door.

"You are here finally," he started, only to stop at the sight of me. My wavy brunette hair was tangled with sweat and tears, and dress was all crumpled and one side of my strap slipped off my shoulder. Not to mention my face plastered with crusted tears and sweat, and my make up smudged into a complete mess. One word to describe my look, broken.

"Here," Iemitsu said, more gentle and sympathetic this time, as he led me to the bedside. My legs wobbled from all the running on my stilettos as I kneeled beside the bed.

"Daddy," I whispered as I gently wrap my fingers over his. His figure was still, without even a twitch of his muscle as I entwined my cold fingers with his. His face was slightly crumpled with agony, evident from the bandages around his head and all over his torso. Whatever he is been through, it was by all means enough to murder someone. Seeing him magically still in one piece was nearly enough for me to ask.

"I'm really sorry," started Iemitsu as he squatted beside me. "We went on a mission to stop a new famiglia underground activities. We thought we caught their tail but they caught us first. You father's squad was ambushed and he became so badly injured trying to protect…" He stopped instantly when he saw me shaking my head. Tears were spilling out like a leaking bottle, as I pleaded him to stop. The demon in me is poisoning me by making me wish that it was his comrade that is on the bed, and not my dad, it wants me to take revenge, if not for him my dad would still be alive. But I knew that this information would kill me, knowing that it will twist my conscience and kill an innocent soul. I rather not know the truth than to suffer the painful burden of knowing that someone in my family has indirectly incapacitated my father.

"Daddy wake up!" I begged as I buried my face in the blanket. I couldn't face him. His once handsome face, which I once anticipate to see, now looks unrecognizable with all the scars and bandage. That stoic, reliable and supportive figure has lost all its power. He fades for every second that ticks, his colour draining and his life source diminishing. I never felt so helpless in my life grabbing onto his hand, hoping that he would wake and tease me, begging to wake up from this nightmare. I was so lost; I didn't even hear the door creak open as two other figures came in to join us in the silence. In my eyes, there was only a broken me with a broken dad.

* * *

_[Xanxus' POV] _

That voice, so gentle and warm; yet I loathe it. But for once, I couldn't resist turning around to look at him. Age as caught up with him as wrinkles and crease tattooed his face, and his hair has turned snow white from all the years of service. But what never changed was his warm smile, and his friendly eyes. Although I will never admit, those actually made me believe he was really my dad, and how I enjoyed growing up under his unwavering care and love. And those were what made the betrayal even worse.

"You know what happened right?" he asked melancholy, walking up to me.

I partially nodded my head since I didn't exactly know the full picture but got some hints along the way.

"Walk with me Xanxus," he said as he headed in the direction of the medical centre. He didn't even look around to see if I was following, but he probably figured out I would comply tonight. For once I wasn't angry at that old man. The way he orders me around without my consent and treats me like his son. I even felt confused as of why I have always been so mad at him ever since I found out I was not his true son. Maybe it was just my hunger for power and a rapid descent from the throne. The fear of being a nobody, the fear of being looked down, and the fear of losing everything I got…

* * *

_[Xylona's POV]_

I didn't know how long I cried or kneeled there but I could feel my legs cramping. As I shifted my position, I saw his eyelids twitch. I thought I was dreaming but reality told me otherwise when Iemitsu ran up and called out, "Matteo!" Even the two figures at the back stepped forward, revealing their identity as none other than Timoteo and Xanxus.

"Dad! DAD!" I shouted as he fluttered his eyes open. He looked half dazed as he looked around the room, as if frantically finding the source of the voice.

"Dad! I'm over here!" I shook his hand as tears rolled down my cheeks. His gaze shifted from the ceiling to me as he figured out who he was looking at. I knew he recognized me as soon as his eyes sparkled with recognition. He was smiling, like he always used to when he greets me after his missions.

"Dad! You are awake!" I shouted in delight as he tried to lift his hands to my face. Grabbing his hand firmly but gently, I brought it up to my cheeks. Under the oxygen mask, his mouth parted to tell me something.

"Xy… Xylona" he whispered as he smiled, a lone tear escaping from the side of his eyes. But something wasn't right. The moment the tear fell, he smiled at me longingly as he closed his eyes again.

"Dad? DAD!" My cries became more frantic as the beeping from the machine started to slow down. "DADDY!" I screamed as the green mountains on the screen crumbled leaving a deathly silence.

I couldn't believe it. Why? Why must this ever happen to him. First my mother, now my father. Why is fate so cruel to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't know why, but my emotions have exploded as I lost all control of myself. "DADDY DON'T LEAVE!" I shrieked furiously as gripped the bed sheets until my knuckles turn white. I felt someone patting my back but I violently swatted him away. It was as if a demon was emerging from me, enraged, furious and broken to the core. I was going mad, unlike the time my mum passed away or my petty jealousy previously. I was raging, angry at the world, angry at fate and lastly angry with myself. What's the point of being a guardian when you can't even guard your own family? Fingers came clasping around my wrist with iron grip as I hammered the wall with my fist. Such strength can only come from one person as he tackled me into his arms to restrain my movements. It was like the last time but I couldn't find any strength to hit him. No one was at fault here but I needed someone to take the blame. My mind was fuzzy and entangled as I tightened my grip on my restrainer's clothes.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why does this happen? WHYYY!" I lost control of myself again as I struggled out of his grasp. "XYLONA!" his clear voice rang with power as he fought with my flailing arms and legs. Somehow I managed to break free and made it for the door as I ran out of the room with my face buried in my hands. Even with jumbled out thoughts and aimless running, I found myself outside the mansion. It was pouring heavily as thunder cackled mercilessly, lightning slashing the sky. The dark clouds cackling with vicious energy mirrored my emotions as I stepped into the rain. Sinking into the ground, I raised my head to embrace the heartless thunderstorm that drenched my skin and let my heart wrenching scream echo across the night sky. I didn't know why but the rain running down the skin flushed all my rage and anger away. As I regained my composure, I buried my face as sadness enveloped me and I quietly mourn for my dead father. I was thoroughly drenched and I started to shiver as the wind swept over me.

"You will catch a cold." Came a husky voice from in front of me as two hands came down to embrace me. I looked up, blinking away the rain droplets that rested on my eyelashes. In front of me is the guy that saved and brought me comfort so many times, my boss, my hero, Xanxus… He picked me up gently and carried me towards the car. He was soaked to the skin, his wild messy raven hair plastered to his forehead.

"We are going back tonight," he said in his no-negotiation-allowed tone, as he entered the car, glaring at the valet to drive us to the Varia HQ. Of course, it wasn't part of his job, but he dare not offend the Varia boss. He was sure the Ninth would understand his predicament as he drove out of the gates. Once again, I was wrapped up in Xanxus' Varia jacket and curled up comfortably in his arms as I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was my last tear slid down my cheeks, my reservoir of tears finally exhausted after all the crying…

* * *

**I know this is pretty much a super sad chapter. I'm sorry! But yea, adventures will be coming up for the next few chapters. Anyways, hope you have enjoyed reading!:) Please dont kill me for making Xylona's dad die:( But there is quite a few XanxusXylona moments!:3 Hehe! Anyways please review, favourite, followed if you enjoyed the story so far! love you guys!:)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Proposal

**Hello guys! I'm finally back!:D I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I had a crazy month of school work and I had pratically no time to do anything (even sleeping). Urgh! Sorry to those who reviewed too! I'm so glad this story has reached its 100th review! YAY! I shall take my time this week to reply you guys so be patient!:D Anyways, this chapter is like pretty much in quite a few POV. Hope its not too confusing:) Tell me if you like it or not! HAHA! Anyways, Enjoy your time reading!^^**

**Thanks Anime Kat Reaper, Kageshi Makira, 91, chieri-chan, Tobiheart, Mangamaster2, AliceJr, Simone13, MidnightDreamSong, Shonen-aiLover1996, FreedJustine for favouriting it, and Anime Kat Reaper, Kageshi Makira, 91, chieri-chan, evalain, Elite-chan, AliceJr, Simone13, shinigamikouryu, Shonen-aiLover1996, FreedJustine, May Tsubaki, Myujikura Sakura for following! :D And once again special thanks again to those who reviewed!:) Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR except for my OC. Credits goes to Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Proposal**

[Squalo's POV]

It was a nightmare to open the door and face a wet, annoyed and not to mention, extremely angry Xanxus. It was even scarier when Xylona's temperature rollercoastered throughout the night, and the mansion was filled with scurrying footsteps of servants, bodyguards and even the Varia executive members. Levi and his lightning squad was posted to guard the Varia Mansion, while Mammon and Bel are busy hacking into CEDEF's interface to investigate the mission Matteo was sent on, and Lussuria busied himself with the servants, ordering them around to stabilize Xylona's temperature. Xanxus sat on an armchair just an arm length or two from Xylona's bed whereas the poor me have to guard the room. It was the worst job you can ever imagine. First, you are so tired you can barely stay awake. Next, if you yawn, you earn a glare. And finally if you shuffle or fidget and make any unnecessary noise, you will be viciously kicked out of the room, but still have to crawl your way and keep watch or the punishment will be worse if you run off. Now you understand the position I was in two nights ago.

It was just 5pm in the evening and I was already dragging myself around the house like a dog. In other words, I'm seriously dog-tired.

"Xylie dear, where are you?" cried the annoying voice of Lussuria as he hastened down the corridor. I wanted to avoid him but he caught sight of me nearly instantly. "Squ! Go wash up and get ready. You look horrible. Oh by the way, that's Boss' orders."

I rolled my eyes as I walked past him. So far only Lussuria was able to keep up with Boss' demanding and impossible orders. We probably only had 5 hours of sleep in 2 days, Bel and Mammon are already dead on the bed, Levi has lost his enthusiasm in following the Boss like a puppy and I felt like my long white hair is going to fall off anytime soon. I dragged my self into my room before soaking myself in a hot bath. It felt so good as the warm water lapped against my skin, allowing it to breathe once again. After a good 15mins, I'm finally out of the bath refreshed, only to find my Varia jacket replaced with a black suit. Right. Funeral, I cursed under my breath as I started to put it on. I regretted going down early, finding myself stuck with Xanxus and Levi. It was simply an awkward wait as we stood there without breathing a word.

"Oi, go prepare enough bodyguards," ordered Xanxus as he glared at Levi.

"Yes Bossu!" answered Levi, but somewhat with much lesser enthusiasm than usual. With that, he left the room to find his lightning squad, leaving me with that impatient Boss. But it was just mere seconds since he decided to send me out to check on the cars. That guy just has the entire squad wrapped around his fingers.

* * *

[Xanxus' POV]

If it were any other family occasion, I would have sent someone right into her room and hurled Lussuria and her out. However, I had to make this case an exception. Again. No matter how hard I was trying to be patient, patient is never my thing. I walked towards the staircase, only to find them at the top of the stairs with Bel and Mammon. No matter what occasion it was, she always looked stunningly beautiful. Her makeup is way less elaborate today and her hair just hung loosely over her shoulders. And her usual smile is still missing from her face.

"Oh Boss! Sorry we took so long, Xylie wasn't feeling too well just now." Squeaked Lussuria when he saw me. I narrowed my eyes at him before shifting my gaze back to her. She did look pale and disheveled.

"Hurry up," I grumbled tersely as I turned around to walk towards the door.

The rest followed without a word. After all, there was still that dark cloud that seems to hang above our heads. Levi's lightning squad was already present when we reached the foyer, surrounding the cars to ensure the safety of the Varia Executive members.

The first car had Bel and Mammon. The next had Lussuria, Squalo and Levi, leaving Xylona with me in the last car. I always loved silence; it allows me to doze off and submerge in my own subconscious mind. But today, the car was deafeningly silent, and for every minute that passed, I felt that I was going to explode. Normally Xylona would be fidgeting in the stillness, but today she just gaze blankly at the dark scenery outside the window. I found myself suddenly craving for to make a noise or disturb my little naps. My patience finally ran out halfway through the journey and I stretched my hand to grab her and pulled her into my arms. She yelped in shock when I suddenly pulled her and turned around to see my face. Her beautiful hazel orbs met mine, and her blank look softened.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she said smiling, reaching out to caress my cheek. I acknowledged her by burying my face in the crook of her neck, letting her stroke my hair.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For that night, and everything else." I grunted as I continued to rest my head on my shoulder, wrapping my arms securely around her waist. This however, did not last long when the car pulled up to a halt. We quickly untangled ourselves and got out of the car as the chauffer opened the door. We walked towards the Vongola garden with the rest of the Varia members. There were already many people at the wake, paying their last respect to the deceased CEDEF member. As Xylona stepped into the garden, she was swarmed by different groups of people offering their condolences and sympathy. She simply gave her sweetest smile and thanked them all for coming and entertained those who bothered to ask her more. I scoffed and leant against the pillar of the pavilion, keeping her in my sight.

"You can't protect her by standing at the sides," commented a voice from behind.

"What do you know about such things." I scowled, frowning as the old figure of Timoteo appeared beside me.

"I kept you next to me to protect you," he pointed out. I growled upon hearing that.

"I no need your advice," I spat, walking away.

"I hope you change that thought before its too late," his voiced trailed away as I walked into the crowd to attempt to find her.

* * *

[Xylona's POV]

_Dad really has a lot of friends, _I thought as I wandered around the garden, mingling with those who came to send my dad off. He felt so close, yet he is miles apart from me. At least he is finally with mum again in heaven. The thought of him and mum being together suddenly made me feel like a little kid again, the crowd overwhelming me as they flood around me. I instantly felt nauseous and excused myself as I walked to the entrance of the garden to get a breather. Just as I felt a little better, a foreign voice greeted me.

"Xylona-chan! I'm so sorry about your Dad," piped the cheerful voice. I found an unfamiliar arm resting around my shoulder and when I looked up, the arm belonged to a ridiculously cheery white hair guy, with a weird violet tattoo underneath his eyelids.

I was about to step away from him because of the awkward closeness when a strong hand gripped my wrist and pulled me away from him. I voluntarily followed; finding myself right behind Xanxus, protectively standing between the white hair weirdo and I. Squalo, Belphegor and Mammon formed a barrier together with Xanxus, glaring daggers at the intruder, while Lussuria, Levi and his lightning squad surrounded him, cutting off his escape route.

Surprisingly, he was still grinning stupidly, not the teasing type like Belphegor, but the mocking kind that sent shivers down my spine. The silence was broken when Iemitsu and Timoteo walked up to him.

"What are you doing here!" demanded Iemitsu angrily as he advanced on the guy, only to be stopped by Timoteo.

"Byakuran, I think you have done enough, please leave." Ordered Timoteo, his guardians surrounding the Byakuran guy to escort him out.

Byakuran didn't even flinch a bit. "Aww come on Timoteo-kun, I came here to over to offer a proposal and my condolences."

"You ass!" growled Iemitsu angrily, as he shoved himself in front of Byakuran. "What condolences and proposal can you offer when you are the mastermind behind his death!"

I gasped in horror at the revelation of my dad's murderer. It's him. That monster. The murderer. My face flushed red as I felt my blood surge up to the top of my head.

"It's YOU!" I spat angrily as I forced my way between Xanxus and Squalo, tearing rolling down my cheeks. I wanted to slap him. Punch him. Kill him. Xanxus had other plans in his mind, as he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me restricting my movements. Belphegor and Squalo stepped in front of Xanxus to further limit my actions.

"Let me go!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to struggle my way out of his grasp.

"Oh! So they didn't tell you!" he snickered, sweeping his gaze across everyone. "It's unfortunate that your father came in my way."

"WHY YOU-" yelled Iemitsu, but same as me, was then restrained by Timoteo's guardians.

"I shall offer a marriage alliance here between the Vongola famiglia and Gesso famiglia, Timoteo-kun, and Xylona-chan shall be the bride," beamed Byakuran as he rest his gaze on me. I felt Xanxus grip tightened around me. Belphegor flinched in surprise at the proposal and Squalo was pissed off his wits. Lussuria and Levi both stiffened as they swallowed the information. Even Timoteo was lost for words.

I, on the other hand, was burning furiously. "Who died and make you King so that you can do as you please!" I spat angrily. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! No one is going to marry you!" I shrieked in anger as I blindly grabbed a knife from Bel's belt and flung it his direction. It barely missed his cheeks by an inch as he ducked in time.

"Feisty, I like that. But I don't like your answer. I give you three days to consider," he smiled at me before continuing, "I await a favourable answer, or you will lose you love one." I thought he was referring to me, but his gaze as already travelled elsewhere. I could feel Xanxus stiffen, and I realised Byakuran has locked his gaze with him. With that, Byakuran turned around and walked out of the garden, with Timoteo's guardians escorting him out. He arrogantly threw his hand above his shoulder and waved to us as he disappeared round the corner.

People around me broke into their mini conversations as they casted me swift glances, flinching when their eyes locked with mine. It was starting to get dark, and I slumped tiredly against Xanxus, allowing him to support my weight.

Belphegor looked at me, his mouth creased into a tiny out. "Do you want to go back and rest?"

"It's ok Bel, I'm fine," I reassured him, giving him a tiny smile and ruffled his golden hair that is starting to curl.

Timoteo and Iemitsu had already gone off for some serious discussion. Squalo followed as the representative of Varia since Xanxus refused to move from his position.

* * *

[Belphegor's POV]

Hours later, we were finally back home. I was in the lounge with Mammon, Lussuria and Levi. Xanxus shut himself in the room upon arriving home, and Xylona went to soak herself in a long warm bath. The poor girl, before she can recover from her father's death, she is faced with another predicament. Stupid white hair guy, I want to pierce his idiotic grin with my knives and dye his snow-white hair in his red blood. Just then Squalo walked into the room and slumped into the couch

"I bet 1 million it is a mission failed!" beamed Lussuria as he went over to join the strategy captain.

"You get the 1 million if anyone has bet against you" huffed Squalo in exhaustion as he dangled his hair over the armrest.

I sluggishly lied in the armchair facing the fireplace, flinging knifes at the dartboard across the room. In seconds, the Bullseye was cluttered with knives and clattered onto the floor when there were too many. The Bullseye was then filled again with another row of incoming knives.

"That jerk, he should be skewered," I spat angrily as I continued to cram the dartboard with my knives.

"He broke my OTP!" whined Lussuria, but got kicked by Squalo who retorted. "VOI! All these time you are only worried about your OTP being broken?!"

"What is an OTP?" asked Levi looking absolutely lost and puzzled.

"One true pairing," snapped all of them crossly, wondering how out dated he can be.

"What one true pairing?" he asked again dumbly.

Seeing Squalo face palm is one of the most rare moments. Now is one of such moment.

"Of course it's Xylie and Xanxus! Honestly Levi you are blinder than Bel and Mammon who have their eyes fully covered at all times." Cried Lussuria in exasperation.

For once I took that as a compliment, I hated it when people insulted my blond bangs that hide my eyes.

"Wait… Xylona and Xanxus are…" said Levi in disbelief. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Not that anyone can notice but this is how stupid Levi can get.

"Honestly Levi, the way you follow and tail Xanxus, I though you will know!" Lussuria sighed and slumped in the chair, giving up on the hopeless 1.9m tall lightning guardian. Squalo scowled and kicked him.

"But but but…" Levi started protesting but was kicked by Squalo again.

"Stupid trash! You thought Xanxus like you? In the right mind he will choose Xylona over you! And it's way obvious they are showing affection for one another," snickered Squalo.

"Levi, I've always thought you admire the boss that's why you boot lick him. Honestly you never crossed my mind to be gay!" mused Lussuria.

"And you are in the position to say me?" retorted Levi, feeling offended. And there goes another row of squabbles. Squabbles means fun and fun means I'm so going to join in.

* * *

[Xanxus' POV]

I was sitting in my room, downing bottles of tequila as I slumped in my armchair. I was trying to cool down but the tequila is doing the opposite instead, intensifying my emotions. I wanted to wipe that smug expression off the face of that white hair bastard.

How dare he make such a bold proposal? It was a miracle I didn't blast his head off with my flames. How dare he made a claim over Xylona. Xylona is Varia's. My property. Her life is mine. I choose who she can mingle with, who she marries and only I can make these decisions. She is mine, I thought angrily as he smashed an empty bottle into smithereens.

Unconsciously, I have become possessive over her again. What's wrong with me? Why am I so protective and possessive! She's just my subordinate, I kept repeating but it seems that her face just doesn't match up as "just my subordinate".

Argh! This is so frustrating I thought as I flung another tequila bottle across the room into a container. It smashed upon coming into contact with the container. My head starts to hurt as I dragged myself to the bed. Oh god. I must have drunk too much despite having a super high tolerant for alcohol because I could feel my head spinning as I staggered into bed. I threw my boots aside and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

**DONE!:D How do you like this chapter? It's a little rushed I admit but that's probably cause I'm writing it in bits. Like a paragraph per day... I shall review it again and see how I can make it flow better :( Anyways, if you wanna see some KHR pictures I drew, its on my deviantart!:D YAY! My account name is HaruhanaHibana:) Or just click this link: .com HAHA! I need to do my work (again again)! So bye!^^(Leave your comments on my artwork too if ya have time) Thank you!^^**


End file.
